Susurros Inmortales
by mirgru
Summary: Bella es una joven escritora. Edward es un vampiro. El amor entre la humana y el inmortal, se volverá una historia que desatará la guerra en el mundo sobrenatural.
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Bella es una joven estudiante universitaria, que transcurre sus días en la pasividad de su trabajo como bibliotecaria. Tímida y reservada, guarda su pasión en las historias que escribe para un sitio de Internet.

Por las noches, imagina cuentos, donde personajes de ficción se aventuran en lugares increíbles, relatos de tiempos pasados, hombres lobos, dioses, duendes, elfos, vampiros y humanos.

Su inspiración tiene nombre: Edward Cullen, un vampiro de cien años de edad, que está perdidamente enamorado de ella.

En sus sueños, el visitante nocturno, susurra palabras que le llevan a esos mundos mágicos. Los cuales ella vuelca en sus escritos, hasta que intempestivamente unos seres irrumpen en su tranquila vida.

La fantasía y la realidad se mezclan peligrosamente para la joven escritora.

Ahora nada es lo que parece. Sobre todo él.

¿Será que sus letras han descubierto la verdad sobre el mundo prohibido?

* * *

**Queridos amigos lectores. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido por "El riesgo de amar".**

**Espero que se sumen a esta nueva historia, más oscura y dificilmente predecible. **

**Bienvenidos. Mirna**


	2. Capitulo 1 En el principio  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 1

Bella - En el Principio

**… "Se dice que ellos fueron creados por el mismísimo Mario, hace más de un milenio, hijos de la Real Casta, emblema de los que ellos insisten en llamar "Sangre Pura". Su sabiduría solo es aparejada por los tres antiguos que residen en Italía. De costumbres refinadas y amantes de las artes, conservaban un estilo de vida … digamos purista. En algún momento del Siglo XVII, algo cambio y nuestros amigos rumanos, decidieron salir a la luz. Se exhibieron ante unos pocos : Diplomáticos, personas influyentes, tan embargados de poder como ellos mismos. ¿Puedes imaginártelo Bella? Sentados en sus tronos reales, absorbidos en su propia divinidad. Acudían a ellos, en busca de conocimiento y pagaban con presas vivas, ese favoritismo. De allí muchas de las leyendas sobre los terratenientes que servían a los demonios sedientos de sangre, ofreciendo doncellas vírgenes para pagar su lealtad. Se llamaban Vladimir y Stefan. Su recuerdo se ha perdido para siempre de la memoria de los inmortales. Algunos dicen que sucumbieron en medio de una turba que incendió su castillo, tras años de cruel sometimiento. Otros cuentan que se convirtieron en piedra, tras permanecer inmóviles por tanto tiempo. Yo me inclino a pensar que los vampiros italianos intervinieron. A estos últimos les debemos el secreto orden que hoy disfrutamos.**

**Esta comenzando a amanecer Bella … debo irme, pero no temas estaré en tus sueños pronto"…**

Me removí en mi cama, intentando aferrarme al glorioso cuerpo de mi amante. Solo el frío de la cama vacía, respondió a mi agarre. Suspiré frustrada, aún sintiendo su voz profunda y melodiosa, recitándome al oído. Había despertado antes de que la alarma del reloj me trajera de regreso a mi rutinaria vida, solo por las noches, en la inconsciencia del sueño, me sentía protagonista de una historia diferente.

Me volvía una mujer deseable y excitante, que había conquistado el amor de un ser sobrenatural. Le había puesto un nombre y apellido a mi fantasía: Edward Cullen. Un vampiro de más de cien años de edad, que noche tras noche, se colaba en mi habitación. Mi imaginación era tan vívida con respecto a sus visitas, que las candentes escenas que creaba en mi mente durante la vigilia, me hacían cometer muchas torpezas. Ojala los recuerdos de mis alucinaciones fueran igual de pecaminosos, pero no. Solo atesoraba el sonido de su voz, contándome historias sobre un mundo desconocido y apasionante. Ni siquiera le veía, solo su presencia llenando el vacío de mi alma romántica. Soy tan patética. Me reté a mi misma, obligándome a levantarme de un tirón.

De pronto mi mano sintió la textura de las sabanas. Estaban frías, casi heladas. Mi mente vago sobre las arrugas que extrañamente hacían el dibujo de un cuerpo. Parecía como si realmente alguien hubiera estado acostado a mi lado.

Acaricié la huella con ternura, mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Transportando la fantasía a la realidad, rehuyendo de mis problemas emocionales, creándome un entorno ficticio en el que refugiarme. Talvez como había sugerido mi psicólogo, debía hacer más asiduas las terapias. Por suerte hoy tenía cita.

Borré el rastro de las lágrimas con una mano, mientras me apresuraba sin sentido hacia una mañana repleta de actividades. Llenar mi tiempo de quehaceres era una forma saludable de esconderme, aunque igualmente engañosa.

Puse la cafetera a funcionar, mientras que tomaba la primera ropa que veía para vestirme. Encendí el ordenador, antes de ir al baño a lavarme y cepillarme los dientes. Tomé solo un respiro para sorber el café, mirando hacia la húmeda mañana de Seatle. Me encantaba ver amanecer en la ciudad, la luz ganándole tonos rojizos y rosas al gris de los edificios. Allá a los lejos, el verdor que nunca se acallaba en Washington, me traía añoranzas de mi pueblo: Forks.

Hacía casi tres años que me había ido, para ir a estudiar a Seatle. Allí había quedado mi padre: Charlie. El Jefe de Policía del pequeño poblado. Un hombre serio, poco afecto a demostrar sus sentimientos. Cosa que yo había heredado o que se me había pegado al compartir parte de mi niñez y casi toda mi adolescencia en su única compañía. No era un mal padre, solo que su falta de comunicación y su ausencia por el trabajo no era el escenario más favorable para una chiquilla tímida y retraída que secretamente se culpaba por la separación de sus padres. Mi mamá Renne era en verdad la mayor responsable de ese fracaso. Siendo una niña muy pequeña, había escuchado como ella le reprendía a mi padre diciendo que de no haber estado yo de por medio, nunca se hubiera casado.

Aun tengo pesadillas de aquel día. El estar detrás de la puerta escuchando como mi madre gritaba que le había arruinado la vida. Recuerdo que corrí hacia la parte de atrás de casa, internándome en el bosque más y más. Aún me aprieta el corazón, la congoja de ese momento. Algo en mí cambio ese día y no para bien. Fue la primera vez que soñé con él. A veces creo que mi encuentro solo fue parte de mi fantasía. O tal vez reservé la imagen del rescatistas que me encontró, para mezclarla en mi mente infantil.

La romántica empedernida solo se conforma con la versión de que él me encontró.

… "- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? - Susurró la voz más dulce que he escuchado.

Me giré a mirar la altura de donde provenía el sonido. A mis cinco años, cualquier adulto parecía un gigante.

- Me enganché el vestido. Mi mamá va a estar muy enojada conmigo. - Recuerdo que volvía a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que sentí unos dedos helados, sobre mi cara. No se porque el roce no me extraño y le sonreí complacida.

- Pero mira que cachetes tan colorados traes. Eres una cosa muy bonita, para estar tan triste por un vestido. - Se agacho a mi lado, mirándome fijamente.

Un estado de somnolencia iba desdibujando su rostro. Estiré mi mano hacia su cara y él retrocedió.

- ¿Estás asustado? - Pregunté con extrañeza, olvidando mi pena.

- La verdad que sí. - Miré sus facciones perfectas, bajo una piel blanca como la nieve y un cabello ondulado de caoba intenso.

- No tienes porque estar asustado. Yo estoy acá. - Le dije tomando su mano que pareció quedar perdida en la enormidad de la suya. - ¿Estás muy frío? - Mencioné al sentir su tacto.

- ¿No te asusta? - Consultó con su voz profunda.

- No. A mí también se me ponen frías cuando no llevo guantes. - Me miré la mano y dije muy quedamente. - Hoy tampoco llevo guantes, me los olvidé en casa. - El nombrarla hizo más patente el dolor de mi pequeño corazón.

- No llores mi ángel. ¿Cómo te llamas?. - Dijo el extraño.

- Bella, me llamo Bella. Pero mi mamá me dice Isabella y mi papá también me llama Isabella cuando está enojado. - Gruesas lágrimas volvieron a correr por mi cara.

- Yo me llamo Edward, Bella. - Hizo un breve silencio y luego agregó - Yo haré que llegues a tu casa, si me prometes no llorar más. - Concedió él con un suave tono.

- ¿Tu también estuviste llorando? - Pregunté mirándolo de frente, con toda la torsión que mi cuello permitía. Mi estatura apenas le llegaba a la cadera.

- No. ¿Por qué se te ocurre? .- Sonrió ante mi ocurrencia y el día se volvió más luminoso.

- Porque tienes los ojos muy rojos. A mi papá cuando llora, se le ponen rojitos, aunque él dice que es porque está muy cansado. Pero yo se cuando llora, después de pelear con mi mamá. Una… una vez le pregunté y me dijo "A veces los hombres lloran y eso no es ninguna vergen .. ver ..

- Vergüenza. - Corrigió con dulzura. - No es ninguna vergüenza que un hombre llore, Bella. Por hoy … yo voy a dejar de llorar, si tú me prometes lo mismo.

Asentí con la cabeza. El sonrió y su imagen quedó grabada en mi mente y en mi corazón. Hoy con 21 años de edad le recuerdo con total exactitud. Dicen que estuve extraviada casi un día y medio, medio deshidratada y delirando. Lo más extraño es que me encontraron a pocos metros de mi propia casa. Yo insistía que un misterioso "alguien" me había rescatado. Por supuesto que nadie me creyó.

El incidente de mi niñez podía haber pasado por solo un capitulo olvidable de mi vida, a no ser porque mi madre decidió marcharse a la semana siguiente, abandonándonos a mi padre y a mi sin más explicación. Con los años conoció a Phil, un entrenador de ligas menores de béisbol, que supo darle la alegría que no supo conseguir con nosotros. Este echo que trajo tranquilidad a su vida, hizo que intentara reconciliarse conmigo y yo había accedido a visitarla algunas veces, sin llegar a sanar totalmente la relación.

Cuando la adolescencia llegó, ya me había convertido en una huraña que se ocultaba en los estudios y los libros. Todo era parte de un ciclo que transcurría sin que yo interviniera demasiado y así hubiera sido, si en el último año no hubiese aparecido mi joven salvador.

Puede que solo haya sido mi imaginación, pero nadie puede negar el echo que un estudiante nuevo había sido trasladado desde Alaska, junto a su hermana. y que compartirían el último semestre del instituto. Todos hablaban de ello. Lo más extraño, fue que no llegaron a cursar ni un solo día. Casi nadie llegó a conocerlos en el pueblo. Se fueron como llegaron; pero yo reconocí su rostro en el estacionamiento del colegio. Era un día encapotado, con grandes nubarrones a punto de romper. Los estudiantes corrían a clases, cuando le vi apoyado sobre un auto gris metalizado. Se giró como presintiendo mi presencia. Estaba igual que en mis sueños, le sonreí. El me miró con el seño fruncido, se subió al vehículo en un movimiento inverosímil y desapareció de mi vista. Desde ese día es que comencé a soñar con él. Era mi amor secreto, mi fantasía privada.

La única que supo de mi obsesión era mi única amiga: Angela Weber. Una tranquila chica, con la que rivalizaba en timidez y que en los últimos años se había vuelto mi confidente y mi más entrañable compañera. Ella quedó en Forks, al igual que Jacob. El único chico que había demostrado interés real en mí.

Jacob Black, un niño grande de 15 años que parecía de 19. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, que se destacaba en su rostro moreno. Era tan hermoso con su cabello largo y su cuerpo atlético. Me sentía con demasiada suerte para que fuera cierto. Todos modos el tiempo inexorablemente me devolvió a la realidad. Vivía a unos Kilómetros, en la reserva Quileute. Habíamos salido un par de veces, hasta que él insistió en que conociera a Bill, su padre. Temblé recordando el encuentro. Su padre estaba en silla de ruedas y nos esperaba en el porche de su casa, pero al verme ni siquiera permitió que entrara. Sus ojos entornados, me miraban con recelo, como si algo estuviera muy mal en mí. Por supuesto que no me extraño cuando Jacob dejo de frecuentarme y en alguna de las escasas veces que había ido de visita al pueblo, me enteré que acabó poniéndose de novio con una joven llamada Leah de la reserva de Makah. Ni siquiera tenía una verdadera añoranza por aquella relación, solo que ello me convenció que era mejor estar sola. No más rechazos, no más desilusiones.

El secundario acabó. Llegó la universidad y una nueva ciudad. Decir que me fue fácil adaptarme, sería una gran mentira. Pero los estudios llenaron mis horas y por suerte conseguí trabajo en la biblioteca del campus. Gracias a Dios ganaba lo suficiente para poder alquilar sola un pequeño departamento en la última planta de un edificio a pocas cuadras de la facultad de letras. Solo por las noches, sentía la soledad acosándome. Talvez por ello es que mis ensoñaciones se habían vuelto más frecuentes en los últimos tiempos. A veces eran tan vívidas que me despertaba saboreando un gusto a miel en los labios.

Por consejo de Angela y preocupada por mi salud mental, es que accedí a tomar terapia con un profesional.

Terminaba mi café, pensando en que tendría bastante que hablar con él para mi sección de hoy. Pero antes, debía volcar mi relato en la computadora, antes de que olvidara el sueño.

Ese era mi último hobby o mejor dicho mi nueva obsesión adquirida. Escribir historias en un sitio de Internet llamado Fanfiction. net . Pensar en ello me hizo sonreír, mientras comenzaba a teclear un nuevo capítulo, basado en los cuentos de Anne Rice de Bram.

El día continuó sin sorpresas y en total normalidad. A las ocho de la tarde ya me encontraba en las puertas del consultorio. Había tenido una real suerte de conseguir un profesional que atendiera tan tarde y con el que congeniara tan bien. En pocas sesiones logró desenterrar mis temores e inseguridades más profundas. A veces me sentía culpable de la creciente amistad con la que comenzaba a tratarle, pues me atormentaba que esto rompiera la regla de trato doctor – paciente, pero él había insistido que no se sentía comprometido por la familiaridad, y que estaba bien, si yo le tenía más confianza. Así pues estaba yo con mi vida. Arreglé un poco mi cabello antes de enfrentar a la preciosa recepcionista.

- Hola Bella. Llegas a tiempo, como siempre. - Sonrió la secretaria con una ternura que inmediatamente me hizo sentir tranquila y relajada. Su cabello caoba, caía con gracia por sobre sus hombros, el rostro tenía un gesto plácido y dos hoyuelos se marcaron en la comisura de sus labios perfectos. Secretamente me intimidaba su belleza, pero era tan amable que no podía dejar de preguntarme porque semejante mujer había escogido una carrera de oficinista, cuando podría haber sido una modelo o actriz de cine.

- Hola otra vez. - Dije acomodándome en un sillón. No llegué a hacerlo completamente, pues al instante la agradable visión de mi doctor, se apareció en la puerta de la consulta. - Hola Doc. - Solté con alegría.

- Hola pequeña. Pasa.

Me acomodé prontamente en el mullido sillón, mientras el doctor tomaba un anotador. Ciertamente era tan bien parecido como su asistente. Le miré con cierta inquietud, sabiendo que cuando comenzáramos a charlar, la ansiedad desaparecería.

- Bueno Bella. ¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana? ¿Volviste a soñar con él?. - Preguntó con voz melodiosa.

- Con Edward. Sí. Anoche mismo. - Contesté acomodándome mejor y sonrojándome levemente. No había que saber mucho de psicología para saber que estaba cruzando los límites al poner el apellido de mi terapeuta en mis fantasías personales.

- ¿Y que fue esta vez? - Insistió con interés.

- Solo la misma sensación de que alguien estuvo conmigo, su voz susurrándome la historia de … - Interrumpí la frase a la vez que una pregunta me asaltó .- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Carlisle? ¿Alguna vez leíste mis historias?

* * *

Aquí va el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste y que vayan sumando cada uno de los detalles de la historia.

Bienvenidos. Con cariño Mirna


	3. Capitulo 2 Terapia  Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 2

Terapia

**Seatle – Washington EE.U.U. **

**POV Carlisle Cullen**

- Bueno Bella. ¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana? ¿Volviste a soñar con él? - Pregunté intentando mostrarme paciente.

- Con Edward. Sí. Anoche mismo. - Corrigió mi paciente. Mi única paciente: Isabella Swan.

Mi nombre: Carlisle Cullen. Profesión médico. Naturaleza, vampiro. Edad: más de lo recordable.

Había sido extremadamente difícil lograr que llegara la información del consultorio ficticio a su conocimiento. Gracias a mi hija Alice, habíamos logrado anticiparnos a su intención de buscar un profesional y así hacerle llegar un folleto. A fín de la trampa, parecía que ella me encontró.

Pobre joven. Tan ingenua, delicada y con tantos conflictos que resolver. No parecía más fuerte que una flor. El intenso olor a Fresias que se escurrió en el ambiente, me distrajo una milésima. Ella misma olía como una bella flor. Talvez esa era el terrible pesar que caía sobre la joven: olía demasiado bien.

No es que para mí fuera particularmente difícil resistirme al encanto de su sangre, pero su elíxir era tan terrorífico y obsesivo para mi otro hijo Edward, que ocasionó la desaparición de éste por muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Y que fue esta vez? - Pregunté volviendo mi atención a ella.

- Solo la misma sensación de que alguien estuvo conmigo, su voz susurrándome la historia de … - Interrumpió la frase. Luego dijo atropelladamente - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Carlisle? ¿Alguna vez leíste mis historias?

La pregunta me sobresaltó. Si supiera que era por sus historias que nos habíamos acercado tanto.

- En verdad, no soy muy adicto a la lectura de fanfics, pero si crees que es importante para ti. Prometo hacerlo. ¿Porqué? . - Concluí esperando abrir otra ventana que me hiciera referencia, sobre su complicada personalidad.

Isabella guardó silencio por un momento, como meditando lo que iba a decir. Recordé el día en que Edward se presentó en nuestra residencia. Su cara de terror y sus ojos exageradamente negros.

Hacía varios años que vagaba solitario en una etapa de rebeldía, desquitando su sed y su enfado contra delincuentes en cuya mente leía maldad. No es que le culpara por oficiar un castigo a quienes seguro se merecían el calificativo de "monstruos" más que nosotros. Pero también quería que el mismo concluyera ese camino, pues poco nos diferenciaríamos de ellos, al quitar una vida. Con los años compartidos, esperaba sinceramente que volviera y de allí la alegría cuando lo recibí, a pesar de ver sus ojos embebidos de sangre humana.

El me relató que había encontrado una niñita en el bosque cercano al poblado de Forks. La pequeña olía supremamente bien y él casi no resiste la intención de matarla, pero el encuentro le marcó para siempre. Se sintió fuerte para enfrentar sus demonios y regreso a nosotros. Pasaron talvez unos diez años, hasta que decidimos volver a esas tierras.

Teníamos todo armado para que Edward y Alice comenzaran a cursar sus estudios de preparatoria a fin de permanecer algún tiempo; cuando ella se volvió a cruzar en su camino. Por Alice, supimos que parecía haberle reconocido. Por ese entonces, Bella era una joven de casi 17 años, casi la misma edad que Edward, al momento que le convertí.

Tarde comprendí que el destino del volver a encontrar a Bella, ocasionaría que Edward se marchara indefinidamente. Tentado por su sangre se alejó de la familia, avergonzado de su debilidad y ni siquiera Alice, con su don de ver el futuro, sabía su paradero.

Hace apenas unos meses, Alice divisó un sitio de Internet en el que novatos escritores daban vida a sus fantasías. Uno de esos relatos la llevó a seguir los pasos de BSwan21 no más y menos que Isabella Swan. Parte de sus escritos revelaban para nuestro horror, historias muy reales del mundo de los vampiros. Solo fue necesario, seguirle una vez, para notar como la esencia de Edward impregnaba su domicilio. Él seguía tras ella y nos daba una mínima oportunidad de hallarlo antes de que otros lo hicieran.

- Cuéntame sobre tu último sueño. - Sonreí buscando su confianza.

Ella comenzó a describirme a los vampiros rumanos. No pude menos que sonreír ante el relato de ese par de sabandijas. Cuando llegó a la parte de la posible intervención de los Vulturis, es que tragué con dificultad. Corríamos sobre una línea muy delgada en la búsqueda de Edward. Talvez él mismo no sabía en el peligro que había expuesto a la chica, contándole nuestras historias.

- ¿Y como te sientes con respecto a esos personajes? - Indagué.

- Lástima por ellos. Si la historia fuera cierta, nos hemos perdido de conocer el eslabón exhibicionista del mundo vampiro. - Asintió con gracia.

- Y nada de ello tiene relación, con una joven talentosa que purga por salir de la oscuridad, antes de volverse piedra. ¿Verdad? - Aduje a su favor.

- Ya sé por donde vas Doc. Y no es así. Yo estoy cómoda con mi vida reservada. - Suspiró al decir esto último.

- ¿Y Edward? - Consulté esperanzado.

- Pues no mucho. No pude verle, solo sentir su voz susurrándome la historia. Te parecerá una locura y casi me resisto a decirlo, pero a veces parece tan real. - Esta última frase se fundió en un sonido ahogado.

- Aquí estás a salvo Isabella, no tienes que apenarte por nada. - Mentí irremediablemente. La suerte de la chica, ya estaba echada.

- Creo que necesito medicación. Mis fantasías han llegado a niveles que no puedo manejar. Carlisle. El otro día me desperté con un sabor extraño sobre los labios y todo mi ser cree que fue un beso y hoy casi juraría que le sentí al lado de mi cama. No era un sueño … su olor, las huellas de alguien sobre mis sábanas.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No pude menos que entristecerme y horrorizarme. Edward estaba desquiciado. Su comportamiento rayaba la demencia. Si no lo deteníamos pronto acabaría por matarla y le perderíamos para siempre.

- Deja esa decisión a cargo del Doctor. Lo vienes haciendo muy bien. - Concluí para tranquilizarla, aunque yo estaba tan asustado como ella.

- Lo dudo. Los sueños parecen cada vez más vívidos. Al principio solo era el creer que había cerrado mal una ventana, al descubrir los postigos abiertos y cosas simples, como un libro que está ubicado en otro lugar, una página marcada, un cd de música que nunca compré. Me estoy volviendo paranoica, lo sé. Por las noches siento que me siguen y lo más demente de todo, es que espero que me alcance, que sea él. - Sollozó descontroladamente. Quise con todo el resabio de mi humanidad acercarme y consolarla. Pero no podía. Me limité a acercarle una caja de pañuelos, dándole tiempo para que se calmara.

- ¿Quieres continuar Bella? - Pregunté todo lo tranquilo que mis quinientos años me permitían.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Que estoy tan desesperada de afecto y aceptación que me imagino un ser imaginario, para no sentirme tan sola. Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes y peor ¿Sabés que lo hace más patético? - Negué con la cabeza, ante su arrebato de furia. - Que tengo que pagarle a un extraño para contarle mis problemas, porque no tengo ni siquiera un maldito amigo que pueda escucharme.

- Este extraño te ha dicho un montón de veces que no le interesa que le pagues un centavo por escucharte. Aunque te prefiero enojada que deprimida, así que anda desquítate conmigo. - Concluí ganándole una sonrisa.

Ella miró el reloj de la pared, ansiosa por irse. Creo que emocionalmente necesitaba un respiro.

- Ya casi llegamos al final de la cita y he meditado la posibilidad de asistir una vez por semana. ¿Puedo abusar de ti, de esa forma? - Consultó con timidez.

- Claro que sí. Y ya que haz aceptado, quisiera pedirte un favor, que creo te favorecería. - Deslice con prudencia la oferta.

- Dime Carlisle. - Dijo Bella con dulzura.

- Pues verás, mi hija ha regresado recientemente a la ciudad, después de estar pupila en el extranjero y tiene intenciones de irse a vivir sola. Yo quisiera que se tomara las cosas con más calma, pero como ella insiste, me preguntaba si no aceptarías que viviera contigo un par de meses. - Le miré directamente a los ojos.

- Vaya. ¿Y no tienes miedo de meterla, con una paciente con un tornillo flojo? - Inquirió con sarcasmo.

- No te ves con claridad. Para mí eres una joven juiciosa, con problemas de sueño, probablemente sonámbula a la que le vendría bien una compañera de su edad.

- Con ese diagnóstico como podría negarme. - Sonrió y la cita llegó a su fin.

La vi partir desde mi ventana. Esme estaba a mi lado, apoyada sobre mi hombro en un gesto reconfortante.

- Debemos llamar a Alice. Quiero que esta misma noche, esté en la casa de Bella.

**Volterra – Región de Toscana - Italia. **

**POV Narrador anónimo**

- Maestro ya está la información que me pidió. - La voz aniñada de Jane, llamó la atención del antiquísimo vampiro.

Aro se dio vuelta, arrastrando su capa negra por el polvoriento suelo que daba cobijo al Clan de los Vulturis. La Casa Real.

No hizo falta señal alguna para que se movieran a su lado, tres de los guardaespaldas que pertenecían al séquito más intimo. Jane, Alec y Renatta.

- ¿Apreciaría tu opinión? - Soltó Aro con voz afectada y teatral, dirigiéndose claramente a Jane.

- No es algo nuevo, ni relevante. Pero el hecho que provenga de una humana, lo hace un peligro. - Contestó Jane con corrección.

Aro llegó a una extraña sala, en donde decenas de televisores y ordenadores, seguían información en diferentes idiomas. Algunos reflejaban el estado de la bolsa de valores, otros las últimas novedades de la política y unos menos, los noticieros de distintos países. Con el paso de los siglos, habían apreciado el uso de la tecnología como un arte que debía ser cultivado y siendo vampiros … eran muy buenos en ello.

Miró la página de Internet que estaba desplegada. Por unos segundos, su postura fue rígida, luego para sorpresa de los presentes. Soltó una carcajada sonora y musical.

- ¿Y hay más de esto? - Se volvió hacia Jane, que le miraba reprobadora. Sin contestar se acerco y le mostró. - Esto es fascinante y de lo más … divertido. Casi terapéutico. Oye esto "me inclino a pensar que los vampiros italianos intervinieron. A estos últimos les debemos el secreto orden que hoy disfrutamos" Es un halago. - Exclamó Aro.

- Maestro, no creo que Cayo y Marco, consideren el asunto "divertido". No podemos quedarnos pasivos ante tamaña ofensa. - Respondió Jane con agriedad.

- No insultes mi inteligencia. Mandaremos a buscar el responsable. - Continuó Aro aún ensimismado en la pantalla.

- ¿Porqué traerlo mi señor? Debe ser callado sin contemplación. - Acotó Jane con temeridad.

- Tiempo al tiempo, mi querida. Estos secretos solo pueden tener una fuente y es esa fuente la que quiero. Tremenda osadía no proviene de un patético humano.

- Mándame a mí, maestro. - Solicitó con fervor la pequeña, Jane.

Puede ser que su aspecto engañara, a pesar de su apariencia vulnerable, era tal vez el arma más peligrosa del clan. Aunque todo estaba por cambiar vertiginosamente.

- Eres más útil aquí. He pedido que el mayor Jasper y Rosalie, marchen hacia Seatle. No les será difícil encontrarlo, solo es una marioneta al que pronto cortaremos los hilos. - Concluyó Aro y Jane sonrió.


	4. Capitulo 3 Obsesión  Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 3

Edward - Obsesión

La vi llegar, casi arrastrando los pies. Todo mi ser deseo ir a su encuentro. Parecía tan cansada y vulnerable, con su rostro pálido en forma de corazón. Se había recogido el cabello en una improvisada coleta que dejaba al desnudo su níveo cuello. Hebras de su cabello caoba, se escapaban del agarre y se alborotaban con la brisa de la noche. Aún desde la altura, el potente efluvio de su sangre llenó mis sentidos. Yo miré más de ella, haciendo que mis nudillos apretados, crujieran.

La ventana del departamento que había rentado, se alzaba a cinco pisos y convenientemente estaba ubicado al frente del suyo. Mi necesidad de tenerla cerca, había llegado a lo absurdo, pero nada podía hacer para resistirme a esta obsesión a la que no quería poner nombre.

Décadas atrás, me arrastraba en la monotonía de una vida, sin opciones, sin oportunidades de ir o ser más allá de la inmortalidad de mi existencia como vampiro. La palabra aún en mi mente, era un coro oscuro que retumbaba en mi pecho vacío. Podían pasar centenares, de años y aún así no me acostumbraría a la extrañeza que suponía el descubrir mi transformación. Llevé mi cuerpo al extremo muchas veces, buscando en el camino, una posible salida de este infierno, pero no. Estaba en la continua noche de la inmortalidad.

Después de un tiempo, perdí el interés de permanecer civilizado y me revelé contra la familia. Jugué a ser Dios arrebatando la vida de seres miserables que casi no podían llamarse personas. Y en esa agónica parte de mi … vida, le encontré.

El sonido de su corazón retumbando en mis sentidos, impidiéndome pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera alimentarme de ella. Solo que cuando me acerqué a la inocencia de su niñez, el reflejo de mi propia monstruosidad en sus ojos oscuros, como un pozo sin fin; me devolvieron la cordura. De pronto la noche no me cobijaba. Un fragmento de luz descendió a las tinieblas mostrándome un lugar donde podría permanecer iluminado. Isabella Swan, Bella como ella insistía que le llamaran, era esa luz.

Siempre creí que había perdido mi alma, al momento en que fui transformado en lo que soy. Y aún en la pena de mi naturaleza, jamás de los jamases le reprocharía a Carlisle, esta segunda oportunidad que me dio. Un regalo que yo no entendía hasta que le conocí. Por ella, dejé mi desenfreno y me discipliné, logrando controlar mi sed, casi por completo. Abracé la elección de mi familia y nunca más probé la sangre humana. Me sentía casi bendecido por un don del autocontrol; pero un nuevo encuentro con una Bella adolescente, hace casi cinco años atrás me trajo la pena y la vergüenza.

Recuerdo ese día. Acabábamos de mudarnos a una nueva residencia en la localidad de Forks. Por supuesto que sabía que era posiblemente el lugar donde vivía la chiquilla que me había rescatado, pero en la inmortalidad, la conciencia del tiempo corre sin relojes y solo pensaba en que todavía era una niña.

El perfecto perfume de su sangre, me golpeó brutalmente en la explanada del instituto, el primer y único día que fuimos. Le busqué entre la pequeña multitud para reconocer sus maravillosos ojos oscuros, mirándome. Y como la primera vez. No tuvo miedo y yo temblé del terror ante lo que suponía su presencia. De seguro que algo en su cabeza, no estaba bien, sino porque aceptaría mi apariencia con casi diez años de habernos visto por primera vez. No salía de mi asombro, cuando ella levantó la mano en forma de saludo y allí colapse. Si daba un paso más la mataría frente de todos, exponiéndome y exponiéndonos inexorablemente.

Su presencia cegaba todos mis sentidos. Necesitaba beber de Bella y por ello corrí. Dejé a Alice en la casa y partí sin explicaciones hacia ninguna parte. Cuando se acabó la gasolina del auto, seguí corriendo a pie. La cólera que sentía por mi exagerada reacción, se fue consumiendo en la creciente necesidad de enfrentarla.

No se cuanto tiempo necesité, para sentirme lo suficientemente fuerte para volver. La vergüenza por mi debilidad me impedía presentarme ante mi familia, aunque sé que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. No quería explicarme ante ellos y luego de un tiempo, tampoco importo. La razón ella, siempre ella.

Le volví a encontrar y me juré a mi mismo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación. Me volví su sombra, su reflejo. Imperceptiblemente la necesidad se volvió un deseo oscuro, imposible, demente. No sé tras cuanto tiempo, mis sentimientos posesivos comenzaron a tener conciencia de su femineidad. Le contemplé crecer, cambiar, llenar sus curvas en el sutil paso de adolescente a mujer. Ardía en el deseo de sentirla cerca, acariciarla; tanto que su sangre comenzó a ser la segunda tentación de mi lista. Por supuesto que algunos días al mes, me resultaba imposible permanecer cerca y agendaba ese período para ir a cazar. Desahogando mi necesidad con una furia desconocida.

Cuando terminó la preparatoria me mudé con ella a Seatle. Una a una fui derribando las barreras que me mantenían lejos de su presencia. Una noche en que los terrores nocturnos, le hacían delirar, me adentré en su habitación en un loco impulso de contener su angustia. Susurré algunas palabras tranquilizadoras a su lado y ello, le calmó de inmediato. Ese era mi don, era un susurrador que podía entrar en la inconciencia de las personas y predisponerlas a hacer lo que mi voluntad les ordenara. Pero nunca pude usar ese don, contra ella. Bella parecía incluso más tranquila y alegre después de que permanecía con ella. Alargué las veladas en un pecaminoso disfrute de velar su sueño, susurrándole viejas historias que mi creador me había contado. Algunas veces me dejaba llevar por mi imaginación y le inventaba relatos en donde me veía junto a ella.

… "Puedes vernos Bella. El pequeño prado escondido entre el espeso follaje del bosque, se halla cubierto por el rocío de la mañana. Pequeñas flores silvestres se cuelan aquí y allá en su tapiz. No me temes. Estás tranquila y relajada a mi lado. El viento juega con tus cabellos y tú sonríes. ¿Puedes sentir la brisa golpeándote el rostro? ¿La humedad del pasto en la palma de tu mano? Giras tu cara hacia mí. ¿Puedes verme?

- No. ¿Dónde estás Edward? Respondió ella entre sueños. Mi corazón mudo dio un vuelco en mi pecho.

Ella me había nombrado y era la primera vez que interactuaba conmigo. Mi nombre en sus labios era una poesía que nunca me cansaría de sentir. Ella siempre me nombraba en sus sueños, pero nunca me había respondido. Decidí tentar los límites un poco más. Me acerqué a su lado, inhalando el profundo elíxir de su sangre. Hasta sentía el roce de su correr por las arterías de su cuello. Mi garganta ardió por su cercanía, pero mi curiosidad era más intensa.

- Yo estoy aquí mi Bella. Junto a ti. - Mientras le hablaba, imperceptiblemente fui subiéndome a su cama.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas ver? No me dejes. - Gimió dándose vuelta y apoyándose sobre mi frío pecho.

Comencé a jadear por su contacto. El peso de su pierna descansaba sobre mis muslos, con la comodidad de una amante y me volví loco. Mi mente se llenó de los deseos oscuros que había querido refrenar en los últimos años. Los deseos que un hombre siente por una mujer. Deseos carnales, de los que ni siquiera me reconocía tener. Pero yo no era un hombre, era un vampiro sediento por su sangre y lujurioso de su cuerpo. Ella se removió sobre mí y toda mi masculinidad se vio expuesta en el sutil roce.

Me deslicé fuera de su agarré en un movimiento brusco, necesitaba alejarme. Creí que se despertaría pero solo se acomodó hacia el otro lado. Suspiro quedamente y volvió a nombrarme.

- Edward. No te vayas. - Levantó su rostro entreabriendo los labios.

La luz de la luna iluminaba brevemente el cuarto, pero mis ojos captaban las líneas de su cara como si estuviera al sol. Ella era mi sol y yo gustoso me quemaría en sus llamaradas. Me acerqué como si toda ella fuera un imán y me perdí en la cadencia acompasada de su respiración tranquila. Lento, muy lento me arrimé a su boca. Tanto que un pequeño movimiento unirían nuestros labios. Aspiré su aliento como el más placentero néctar y gemí ante el calor del mismo.

- Bella. - Suspiré sobre ella y parte de mi respiración se coló por su boca, haciendo que ella gimiera y pasara la legua por sus labios llenos." …

Como parte del pervertido incubo en que me había convertido, me retiré a las sombras de la pequeña habitación y como llevado por un demonio comencé a acariciarme por encima de la ropa. Miraba sus formas apenas cubiertas por la liviana sábana y acabé masturbándome con violencia, agazapado en un rincón. Era un monstruo, un imperdonable sádico que no tenía perdón. Mi liberación no me hizo sentir más fuerte, sino que me hizo más dependiente de su persona.

Como un total acosador, le miraba tras las cortinas de mi piso y cuando ella salía de día me quedaba apoyado en la ventana, inmóvil y anhelante hasta que Bella volvía. Todas las veces que podía, me colaba en la biblioteca para espiarla. Cada pequeño movimiento de ella, me llenaba de oscuros deseos. Incluso una vez fingí que leía un libro durante casi cuatro horas, solo por el placer de olfatearla a unos metros de mí. Fantaseaba con que ella me reconocería y vendría a mí. Iluso mal parido. Que podría ofrecerle a ella, solo mi inhumana naturaleza y una muerte segura.

Tomé mi rostro entre las manos y clavé mis uñas sobre la dura carne. Mis uñas arañaron mi piel solo por unos segundos, mientras el trazo se disolvía. Quería el dolor, solo para recordarme que no podía seguir tentando al destino con esta conducta demente e inmoral.

Le perdí de vista unos minutos, mientras ella de seguro subía por las escaleras y naturalmente agudicé mi oído para escuchar sus pasos. Le oí abrir la puerta de su departamento. Encendió las luces, cogió una fruta de la heladera y comenzó a desvestirse. Quedó en unas diminutas bragas grises y una camiseta blanca de finos tirantes. Como parte de su rutina, le vi encender la computadora y acariciar las teclas por un interminable tiempo.

A veces la curiosidad me pedía a gritos que espirara lo que Bella escribía, pero suponía que era parte de sus estudios y en el mejor de los casos, llevaba un diario en donde escribiría secretos en los que solo pedía entrar con una descripción más digna de la que mi naturaleza daba.

Así que allí estaba yo. Intentando alejarme imposiblemente. Sabía que en unas horas más ella se dispondría ir a dormir y yo no podría resistirme a la necesidad de entrar en su habitación y acostarme a su lado. Le susurraría alguna historia y seguramente me dejaría fantasear con la posibilidad de acariciarla. El reconocimiento de mi morbo, no alejaba mi intención y ya estaba sobre el tejado del edificio, agazapado, viendo los transeúntes ir y venir, ajenos al extraño mundo que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Un mito, una leyenda. Un inmortal enamorado de una humana. Si no fuera parte de mi infierno personal, seguro que reiría por la ironía. De repente algo llamó mi atención en el departamento de Bella.

Como escapando de su rutina, le vi ir y venir, arreglando cosas de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Cubrió su desnudez con un chándal verde y hasta observé que prendía unas velas aromáticas. ¿Esperaría a alguien? ¿Ese alguien sería un hombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo creería que pasaría hasta que ella encontrara una pareja que acunara su corta vida mortal?

La pensé casada, con hijos, envejeciendo. Teniendo las opciones de elegir, acertar y equivocarse que yo nunca podría ofrecerle. Miré el vació con total gana de inmolarme en el salto. Sería en vano, me curaría al instante y mi alma inmortal seguiría sufriendo por ella.

El viento azotó mi negro sobretodo. Su furioso empujo me trajo al presente, como anunciándome que estuviera atento a lo que sucedía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Bella parecía encantada. El recodo de la pared no me dejaba ver lo que sucedía, así que salté hacia otro techo y me resguardé esperando que las horas pasaran.

Mis pensamientos vagaban incoherentes en lo que suponía tener que enfrentar de la vida de Bella compartida con un novio, un amante, un esposo. El tiempo transcurrió y las luces se apagaron sin que pudiera ver al visitante.

Con sigilo y nerviosismo, me deslice a su encuentro, forzando la ventana de su balcón. Abrí los postigos y la esencia conocida se coló por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que se dilataran en un grave gruñido.

- Alice. - Pronuncié en voz baja.

- Hola Edward. Tanto tiempo. - Contestó mi hermana, saliendo desde las sombras.

Esta comenzando a amanecer Bella … debo irme, pero no temas estaré en tus sueños pronto"…


	5. Capítulo 4 Obsesión 2 Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 4

Edward – Obsesión 2

Abrí los postigos y la esencia conocida se coló por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que se dilataran en un grave gruñido.

- Alice. - Pronuncié en voz baja.

- Hola Edward. Tanto tiempo. - Contestó mi hermana, saliendo desde las sombras.

Parte de mí, se alegro de verla, aunque al mismo momento temí que a Bella le hubiese costado caro. Con desesperación fui a su cuarto. Alice trató de tomarme del brazo, adivinando su intención le bloquee el movimiento y me desprendí de ella. Al llegar al marco de su puerta, el bendito olor de su sangre encendió mi garganta y mi ser respiró en paz.

- Ella está bien. - Anunció mi hermana, detrás de mío.

- ¿A que haz venido, Alice? - Talvez conocía de antemano la respuesta. Yo mismo me la planteaba cada día.

- Debes alejarte de ella. Lo que estás haciendo es innombrable. - Sentenció con voz dura.

Una dureza impropia en su juvenil apariencia veinteañera. Alice, mi pequeña hermana Alice. Se había sumado a la familia hace unos cincuenta años atrás. Aún recuerdo el susto que nos llevamos al verla aparecer con su figura menuda, su cabello corto y sus aires de duende. Se había adaptado a nuestro modo de alimentarnos, con una familiaridad sorprendente. Poco después sabríamos que desde mucho tiempo, nos buscaba, inspirada en sus visiones.

¿Cuántos años tendría? Muchos más que los míos. Era en verdad mi hermana mayor por unos cientos de años. Talvez en esa antigüedad, comprendiera mi necesidad.

- No puedo. Le amo. - Susurré aún mirando hacia la silueta durmiente de mi Bella.

- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Alice en un sonido que murió atragantado en su garganta. El silencio se prolongó interminable, hasta que volvió a hablar. - Eso es imposible. Es humana, Edward. No puedes estar enamorada de una humana. No es natural … es una aberración. - Dijo casi en un graznido.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero no podía contra el sentimiento poderoso que me consumía. Ese poder que atravesaba la razón, que me hacía creer en imposibles y que me arrastraba a un infierno que soportaba solo por permanecer es su cercanía.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Mordí las palabras.

- Esto no puedo continuar. Carlisle me ha mandado a pedirte, que regreses. Esta locura no puede seguir. - Se acercó con sigilo y al ver que no le contestaba, prosiguió. - Estás confundido y aturdido por lo que su sangre provoca. Carlisle dice que es "Tua cantante". - Susurró Alice poniéndose delante de mí.

- ¿Tua cantante? Mi cantante… si eso es. - Murmuré a la vez que me apartaba de ella para avanzar como un mendigo hacia mi amada.

Bella era como una sirena, que cantaba una melodía que solo mis oídos podían escuchar. Las leyendas contaban que esas míticas criaturas, hechizaban a los marineros con sus cantos, haciéndolos encallar en los mares de su dominio.

- Así la llaman los Vulturis. Su sangre canta para ti. Puede que huela bien, para la mayoría de nosotros, pero para ti es perfecta. Nadie se resistiría a su llamado Edward. Bastaría solo …. Para que te libraras de su encanto. - Sugirió Alice.

- No voy a matarla. Cada parte de mi ser lo desea. ¿Lo entiendes? Pero mi corazón Alice. Mi corazón y mi alma, se mueren de solo pensar perderla. Siempre creí que no tenía ninguno de ellos, pero Bella me ha devuelto la esperanza de creer, de vivir. Vivo por ella Alice. Le necesito más que cualquier razón que me indique lo equivocado de mi sentir. No tengo elección. No tengo elección. - Mi voz fue una suplica que se fue apagando, mientras seguía acercándome a Bella.

- ¿Y ella? No tiene elección. Crees que no es justo para ella, hacer una vida normal, fuera de tus ensoñaciones morbosas. - Me reprendió Alice enojada.

La frase hizo que me detuviera. Nunca apliqué mi poder en busca de atormentarla u obligarla. Había sido muy cuidadoso, de no interferir. ¿Porque Alice sugería que no le dejaba elecciones? Giré a mirar a Alice. Sus ojos dorados me gritaban con furia. Me volví sobre mis pasos, mientras ella me seguía.

- ¿Porqué dicen que le impido hacer una vida normal? - Amenacé.

- ¿Porqué crees que hemos llegado a encontrarte? Isabella cree que está perdiendo la razón. En parte es cociente de tus visitas y ha vivido con esa sombra atormentándola. Carlisle está ayudándola mediante algo así como sesiones de terapia. - Contestó aún enojada.

- ¿Ella le habla de mí? - Murmuré maravillado.

- Ella le habla de sus pesadillas. ¿Entiendes Edward? De su falta de sueño, de las historias tenebrosas que se cuelan en su mente noche, tras noche. De la dependencia hacia un fantasma que la atormenta. ¿No ves sus ojeras, su palidez, su falta de contacto con el resto de las personas? - Preguntó Alice, haciendo que una pequeña luz se colara en mi aturdimiento.

- Siempre ha sido así. Yo creí que las pesadillas tenían que ver con traumas de la niñez. La separación de sus padres. ¿No sé? Cuando le hablo, ella se calma, me sonríe. Me nombra Alice. - Gemí aforrándome al recuerdo.

- ¿Te nombra? Por favor Edward. Ni siquiera te conoces o es que planeas presentarte a ella y ser felices para siempre. Creo que tú necesitas más medicación que Bella. - Bufó poniendo las manos en las caderas con un ademán impaciente.

- ¿Carlisle cree que le estoy enfermando? ¿Le estoy haciendo mal? -Pregunté con temor. Siempre creí que bastaba mi autocontrol de vampiro para mantenerla a salvo, aunque el hombre que aún habitaba en mí había sucumbido en el último tiempo. Me pregunté si conocerían como me abandonaba a mis fantasías o peor … si Bella era en algo conciente de mis desahogos. Comencé a temblar y Alice pareció compadecerse de mí debilidad.

Si supiera toda le verdad, le causaría repulsión. Yo mismo me odiaba.

- Edward es hora de alejarse. Tarde o temprano, acabarás haciéndole daño, quieras o no. Vuelve a nosotros. - Dijo Alice, quedamente.

Alejarme. Volver a la oscuridad, desde donde mi inmortalidad perpetuaría la añoranza de su persona.

- No se si puedo. - Contesté aún mirando al umbral de su cuarto.

- Ella acabará muriendo un día. ¿Te has planteado ello? Ella se acabará en la vejez, en una enfermedad, en un accidente. ¿Qué harás entonces? - Aplicó Alice, con toda la razón.

- Iré tras ella. Talvez si existe un Dios que se compadezca de mi amor por ella y me permita estar en un lugar mejor. - Suspiré con melancolía.

- ¿Y como lo harías? - Respondió Alice con cierta ironía.

Mi mente se imagino un escenario desconocido, donde férreas manos heladas, hacían crujir mi cuello en un último recuerdo. Sabía el modo.

- Provocaría a los Vulturis para que me ajusticiaran.

- ¡No! - Gritó Alice con vehemencia.

El alto tono de su voz, debió despertar a Bella, pues se encendió la luz de su pieza. En un suspiro me desaparecí hacia el balcón, mientras Alice retorcía sus manos buscando una explicación a su descontrolada reacción.

- Alice. ¿Qué te sucedió? Escuche que gritabas. - Murmuró Bella apareciendo en un camisón rosa muy corto.

Algo en mí se achico y se agrandó a la vez. Se veía tan bonita en esa prenda, debía ser nueva. ¿Se la había comprado por Alice? Alice, que hermoso sonaba su voz nombrándola. Ella le hablaba a un vampiro, a parte de mi familia, como una igual. Nada en ella rechazaba esa parte sobrenatural que emanaba de su encantamiento vampírico. Conocía a Carlisle y de seguro, también a Esme. También me conocía a mí. Mi mente vago hacia el recuerdo de una Bella pequeña, que tomaba mi mano en el bosque de Forks. Sus mejillas sonrojadas mirándome sin temor.

Me derrumbé en la oscuridad y me maldije mil veces, mientras mi cuerpo se contorsionaba en espasmos de un llanto sin lágrimas. Ni siquiera supe que acabó Alice por contarle. Solo fui conciente de la mano de mi hermana, rozándome la cabeza.

- Eres un caso perdido. Ve, ella está dormida. - Completó Alice, dejándose caer a mi lado.

- Gracias Alice. Gracias. - Y me dejé ir a su encuentro.

… " Hoy te contaré una historia diferente, Bella. La historia de una niña hermosa que una vez se perdió en el bosque. Era una tarde de Octubre, las hojas de los árboles se desprendían de los árboles, adornando el aire con perfume a savia y madera. La niña lloraba porque se había enganchado el bonito vestido azul que llevaba. Miraba el desgarro de su vuelo, como si fuera una catástrofe. Tan ensimismada estaba en ello, que no vio cuando el príncipe se acercaba. El le consoló y le preguntó su nombre. ¿Sabes como se llamaba?

Bella sonrió en su duermevela. Si lo sabes.

Lo que no sabes, es que el príncipe estaba más perdido que ella. Lloraba buscando su corazón que había extraviado hacía cientos de años. La pequeña le tomó en sus manos y él aterrado descubrió que su corazón latía en el cuerpo de la pequeña. Pero ella le dijo que no temiera y el dejó de temer. En ese mismo instante se juró que le esperaría en una noche inmortal, hasta que ella estuviera lista para devolvérselo.

No quiero que me lo devuelvas Bella. Quiero que lo conserves y seas feliz"…

Me acerqué a su frente, ardiendo en llamas. Aspiré su increíble perfume dejándome embriagar por su efluvio una última vez. Busqué en mí el control que necesitaba y deposité un leve beso en su frente.

Mis labios quemaron con el roce.

- Edward. - Jadeó Alice al verme.

¿Por qué no podía entender el profundo sentimiento que me unía a Bella? ¿No habíamos sido todos humanos, al principio de nuestra existencia? Mi humanidad es la que amaba a Bella. ¿Cómo haría para dejarla?

Me levanté y me acerqué a Alice.

- Alice. No la dejes sola por ahora. Yo me marcho. - Dije en voz muy baja.

- Ve con Carlisle. Yo le cuidaré. - Pidió Alice a la vez que me extendía un papel con una dirección.

Yo lo tomé sin mucha convicción y dí un último vistazo hacia donde Bella dormía. Cerré los ojos y me lancé hacia la calle.

… "Esta comenzando a amanecer Bella … debo irme. Sé feliz, olvídame"…

* * *

**Espero que se acostumbren a este Edward oscuro. Gracias por los reviews. En verdad me alientan. A los lectores silenciosos, gracias por leer. **

**Bienvenidos siempre Mirna**


	6. Capítulo 5 Despertares Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 5

**Seatle – Washington EE.U.U. **

**Bella – ****Despertares**

Me falta el aire, me falta el aire, me ahogo. La oscuridad me hunde y mi cuerpo da brazadas buscando la superficie. La luz.

- ¡Ahggg! - El alarido salió de mi garganta.

Me senté en mi cama, justo al momento que una luz se encendía en mi cuarto.

- Bella, Bella, ya está, ya está es una pesadilla. - Explicaba Alice, acercándose a mí.

Mis ojos buscaban desorbitados los perfiles de un boscoso paraje en donde el sueño se había disipado. Cuando enfoqué mi vista, solo reconocí a la pequeña figura de Alice parada al costado de mi cama. Era la quinta noche que pasaba conmigo y en todas ellas, me había despertado de la misma forma. Pobre niña, pensé, cuando recobré la conciencia. Estiraba sus manitos delgadas y pálidas hacia mí, intentando calmarme, sin saber bien que hacer. No era justo que su padre la sometiera a esta incomodidad.

- Lo siento, lo siento Alice. - Tan pronto como pude hablar, la pena inundó mis sentidos y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que llame a mi padre? - Sugirió sentándose en el extremo de la cama, mirándome con aflicción.

Dejé escapar mis lagrimas un poco más, hasta que logré agotarlas en una respiración forzada y entrecortada.

- Solo era un sueño y ni siquiera recuerdo, de que se trataba. Solo siento este dolor inmenso arrasándome el pecho. ¿Qué me pasa Alice? - Gemí perdiéndome en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle? - Preguntó con un suspiro.

- Dice que el estrés de los exámenes y la agitada vida de la ciudad, me están pasando factura. He pensado que talvez debería irme a Forks. - Susurré.

- Un cambio de aire, sería bueno. - Sonrió y su carita resplandeció como la de un duende.

- Y unas noches con buen sueño, sin que tu compañera te despierte a los alaridos, también. - Sugerí levantándome para ir al baño. Cerré las puerta tras de mí y tiré agua sobre mi rostro, intentándo calmarme.

- No sean tonta Bella. Si en verdad me molestara ya me hubiese ido. - Su dialogo se cortó por un breve instante.

El silencio al otro lado de la puerta, se me hizo extraño, sobre todo porque Alice era una máquina de hablar que no paraba. Eso era parte de su extrañeza, ya que cuando charlábamos, la sentía cercana, pero mantenía una distancia física que a veces parecía enfermiza. Si nuestras manos se rozaban accidentalmente, ella reuhía de mí como si tuviera una peste desagradable.

Talvez así fuera. La historia de mi vida. Todos me abandonan. Comencé a llorar de nuevo, el sentimiento de pérdida era tan patente. Aunque no sabía qué o quién me había abandonado en estos momentos, para que me sintiera así.

Solo sabía que desperté un día y la sensación me abrumó. Perdí algo, pero no recuerdo que era. Extrañaba una sensación que no podía nombrar, un recuerdo que no podía acercar, aunque me esforzara. Estaba volviéndome realmente loca.

De repente el silencio prolongado se hizo más patente y me obligué a salir del baño, aún con el rostro arrasado por las lágrimas.

- Alice, Alice. - La busqué con la mirada al salir del baño.

La sala estaba a oscuras, iluminada brevemente por la luz que provenía de nuestra habitación y el plateado relumbre de la luna sobre el balcón. En ese momento me percaté que las cortinas se agitaban en la brisa de la noche.

- ¿Alice? - Consulté acercándome hacia la ventana abierta.

- Aquí estoy Bella. - Me sorprendió Alice viniendo de la cocina.

- Me diste un susto de muerte. - Dije entre jadeos, agarrándome el pecho.

- Te estaba haciendo una taza de té. - Contestó poniendo una bandeja con dos tazones humeantes sobre la mesa del living.

- ¿Porque no prendiste la luz de la cocina? - Pregunté con extrañeza.

- Se debe haber quemado la lámpara. Ven toma un poco de té, que yo haré el sacrificio de tomarme una taza y ni te imaginas lo que odio este brebaje. - Encomendó con su voz cristalina y otra vez su sonrisa me llenó de calma.

Talvez era egoísta al aferrarme a una chica que apenas conocía hace una semana, pero en verdad necesitaba alguien cerca. Le dejé acompañarme hasta que el sol comenzó a inundar la habitación. Ella debía de irse a clases a primera hora, así que no tardó en marcharse. Volví a lamentarme, ni siquiera le había dejado dormir.

Sin dejar que la pena, me ganara, decidí volver a mi rutina y encendí el ordenador. No tenía real interés de revisar mis publicaciones en Internet, las historias ya no me parecían atractivas, ni creíbles. Talvez las retiraría por completo del sitio. Así que decidí hurgar en los escritos que tenía almacenados. Pensamientos sueltos, relatos inconclusos, borradores de algunos cuentos que aún no tenían forma definitiva. Deslicé el mouse por algunos viejos archivos, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

- Edward. - La voz se me quebró con solo nombrarlo.

**Volterra - Región de Toscana - Italia**

**POV Jane – ****Despertares**

Vi la fecha del relato. Aro me había pedido que siguiera investigando y con extrañeza, observé que la fecha de publicación era de casi tres años atrás. Debía de ser uno de los primeros escritos. "Los mellizos de Cornxvall ", curioso título. Alex y yo éramos de Cornxvall, solo que no éramos mellizos, aunque muchos lo pensaran. Yo era un año mayor y siempre se lo recordaba.

Volví la cabeza, solo para cerciorarme si estaba. No. Estaba completamente sola para liberar mi morbo. Las historias del humano, me atraían y secretamente, me había convertido en una fanática lectora de sus fics; como le llamaban.

... "Se dicen que eran hijos de un lord inglés. Ilustre familia criada en el lujo de la sociedad acomodada del 1660. Faltos de humildad y sin haber pasado miseria alguna, fueron sorprendidos por la peste negra. Las fiestas se acabaron, la servidumbre partió, los caros adornos fueron vendidos, uno, tras uno. Solo guardaban unas pocas reliquias familiares atesoradas en una bóveda de lo que en hora fuera una de las casas más ricas de la comarca de Cornxvall.

Épocas oscuras corrían por entonces en la neblinosa Inglaterra, la enfermedad diezmaba poblados enteros y lo que no era arrasado por la peste; era devastado por la rapiña. Tiempos demasiado oscuros como para que los inmortales no se aprovecharan para alimentarse con libertad y saquear los tesoros abandonados de las familias de alcurnia. Atraídos por esos valores, recibieron la visita de uno de los antiguos. Adorador de las artes, no resistía la posibilidad de hacerse de alguna de ellas.

El destino oscuro de los mellizos, fue sellado ese mismo día. Como ávido coleccionista que era, apreció en vida el posible don de la joven. Bastó solo ver que cuando ésta lloraba, un instantáneo dolor se instalaba en los presentes, incluso a él, le sometió a un punzante martilleo que le pareció placentero. La promesa de semejante hallazgo fue suficiente para que esa misma noche le convirtiera.

Estando tan lejos de sus tierras y en compañía de un solo edecán de nombre ruso, decidió encerrar al resto de la familia y los escasos sirvientes que quedaban en la residencia, para poder alimentar a su reciente creación.

Tras el despertar sediento de la joven neófita se le permitió acabar con la mayoría de los humanos en los primeros días. Incluso se alimentó de sus propios padres, sin el menor remordimiento. Pero aquí no acaba la tragedia. En medio del aquelarre y por esas cosas del maldito destino, mordió a su hermano que pasó por una conversión dolorosa y larga. Durante más de cinco días, el joven se retorció en un dolor lacerante en el más perfecto silencio. Cosa que llenó de curiosidad al vampiro.

El antiguo se dio cuenta del talento del mellizo. Su conciencia de vampiro arremetió con ferocidad aturdiendo a él mismo y su guardia, despoblándolos de toda sensación durante casi un día. El antiguo se rió complacido por los tesoros conseguidos. Ella sería capaz de doblar de dolor a cualquier ser humano o inmortal, con solo fijar su vista en él y el muchacho podía extender un escudo que privaba de sentidos a sus víctimas. Podrías prenderle fuego sin que se dieran cuenta.

Atesoro sus descubrimientos, entrenándolos en sus fabulosos dones y convirtiéndolos en los favoritos de su corte. Ellos le llamaron maestro y le sirven en perpetuidad.

Este fue el despertar de Lord Alex y Lady Jane de la comarca de Cornxvall" …

Termine de leer el relato, y el universo se volvió un cuarto muy pequeño. Miré mis manos; temblaban imperceptiblemente. Esas mismas manos que seguramente habían arrebatado la vida de mis propios padres. Aro siempre dijo que nos había encontrado muriendo de hambre y que una piadosa acción, nos había convertido. Pero no. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Sirviéndolo y viéndolo actuar durante tantos siglos, como no reconocer su naturaleza.

Apreté los puños, liberando el sentimiento de rencor y dolor. Cuando me giré buscando mi objetivo, percibí la presencia de tres seres más en la habitación. Félix y Demitri, cerraban mi paso a la figura que se recortaba en el pasillo. Aro. La cara de incertidumbre y sorpresa, se leía en sus rostros. Solo fue un instante hasta que comprendieron que iba a matarlos.

Me tiré como una posesa, con solo el propósito de alcanzarlo. Quería venganza, quería que sufriera. Yo le había adorado, venerado el suelo que pisaba. Había ido al fin del mundo, obedecido ciegamente su palabra. Ajusticiado a quién osara desobedecerlo. Le había amado, si es que existía ese sentimiento para un vampiro.

Félix cayó primero, atravesado por el dolor que mi mente descargaba en su miserable cuerpo. Mi furia era suficiente para que rompiera el abrazo con el que Demitri intentó aplacarme. Aro extendió sus manos como queriendo resguardarse, cuando la ceguera llegó.

Entumecida, sin sensación alguna caí de bruces. Mi cuerpo debió sonar como una maza golpeando el mármol. Me giré a ver a mi hermano. Alex estaba allí. Pero nada podía sentir, solo mi mente colapsando ante el brutal ataque. La muerte no era oscura y silenciosa. Era blanca como el sol que no veía desde hace cientos de años y sonaba como si un enjambre de abejas se colaran por un embudo. Curiosa forma de pagar mi deuda. Yo le había convertido y él ahora me entregaría a la muerte.

- Jane, mi pequeña Jane ¿Porqué? - Escuché decir a Aro y creo que tomó mi mano. - Ah. Entiendo. Que tristeza. - Concluyó en un murmullo.

Algo se removió a mí alrededor. Sentí el aire rasgándose a mis costados y la presión de unas manos sobre mi cabeza.

Quise gritar, pero nada salió de mí.


	7. Capitulo 6 Perímetro de la muerte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 6

Narrador anónimo - Perímetro de la muerte

**Volterra – Región de Toscana - Italia. **

- ¿Aro? - Preguntó Cayo con seño adusto.

- É una grande perdita, caro fratello (Es una gran perdida, querido hermano), - Contestó Aro cabizbajo.

- No creas que ignoramos, lo que está pasando. Particularmente, creía que podrías manejarlo. Pero la desaparición de Jane es un coste demasiado alto como para que no nos involucremos. - Susurró Cayo.

- Los Hale ya están en Seatle. No tardarán con dar con el escritor. - El rostro de Aro, era una máscara.

Cayo caminó silenciosamente alrededor de éste. A pesar de tener la apariencia más joven, era el más antiguo de los tres. Extendió su mano para tomar una cinta azul con un broche de plata que descansaba en el frió mármol del castillo de Volterra. Era la gargantilla que antes adornaba el cuello de la pequeña Jane. A su lado la ardiente fogata terminaba de calcinar los restos de la vampira. Cayo acarició la joya con cierta ternura, hasta que su mano se fue cerrando en un puño ceniciento.

- Pagarán caro esta traición. El responsable debe ser silenciado pronto, sea humano o inmortal. - Escupió las palabras con furia.

- Lo que no debe ser, sea dicho y las palabras se perpetuaran, exponiéndonos. Debemos eliminar a todos los que han sido nombrados, hermano. - Susurró Marco, saliendo por un segundo de su natural apatía.

- Imposible. Desataría… una guerra. - Expresó Cayo, volviéndose hacia éste. - Eliminar a otros clanes, supone una afrenta abierta, la rotura de alianzas nos expondrá más que una tonta historia, publicada en la red. - Agregó Cayo con voz oscura.

- Nosotros mismos, deberíamos inmolarnos ya que aparecemos en más de uno de los relatos. No seamos precipitados con las conclusiones sobre lo que estas letras suponen para nuestro secreto. - Dirigió Aro.

- Yo digo que no seamos incautos, Estamos a la lumbre de una de las más poderosas hijas que hemos tenido. ¿Tú piensas que no nos afectan? En este momento, más de uno estará trazando sus propios planes al ver esta brecha de debilidad. - Sentenció Marco.

El silencio se extendió durante unos minutos, en la que solo se oía la pira crepitar.

- Demetri, escoged tu guardia. Llevad a Alex contigo. Comenzarán en Denali. Mi viejo amigo Eleazer, será tu primera visita. - Mandó Aro con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Se acercó al ordenador que estaba prendido. La pantalla iluminada por una luz mortecina anunciaba: _" BSwan21: vivo en Seatle Washington. Tímido, introvertido. Mis mejores amigos, son los libros. Me gusta escribir sobre __personajes de ficción, que se aventuran en lugares increíbles, relatos de tiempos pasados, hombres lobos, dioses, duendes, elfos, vampiros y humanos. - Creador de 17 historias. "…_

- Félix. - Llamó Aro. - Comunícate con Rosalie, dile que empiece por las bibliotecas de Seatle.

**Seatle – Washington EE.U.U. **

Edward - Perímetro de la muerte

Cinco días han pasado. El vació de mi pecho, parece haberse extendido al resto de mis sentidos. El alejarme, me ha privado de toda sensación, que no sea percibir el rastro de su persona. Me juré a mi mismo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no ir a buscarla, pero aún así no me fui del departamento ubicado al frente de su edificio. Desde allí aún puedo percibir la esencia de su sangre, el latir de su corazón, la cadencia de su voz. Cada día ha sido una tortura, cada noche, un suplicio. Le escuché gritar en sus sueños oscuros y me arrastre por el suelo como un moribundo luchando por no saltar la distancia que nos separaba y estrecharla en mis brazos, susurrarle palabras de consuelo para calmar su llanto. Esta última noche, no pude contenerme y crucé hacia su encuentro, al escucharle gritar agónicamente, pero Alice me detuvo.

- Bella, Bella, ya está, ya está es una pesadilla. - Escuché la voz de Alice, en la habitación de mi amada.

- Lo siento, lo siento Alice. - La voz de Bella sonó entrecortada y su llanto me estrujó el pecho.

- Bella. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que llame a mi padre? - Le sugirió Alice.

Que impactante era que ella contara con mi padre y que yo no pudiera brindarle el consuelo a su aflicción. Sentimientos encontrados batallaron en mi mente. Frustración, desesperación, rabia y celos, muchos celos por lo que él podía ofrecerle. El era la cura y yo su enfermedad. No podía volver con mi familia. No aún con estos sentimientos tan negros en mi alma.

- Solo era un sueño y ni siquiera recuerdo, de que se trataba. Solo siento este dolor inmenso arrasándome el pecho. ¿Qué me pasa Alice? - Gimió Bella.

No podría haber elegido mejores palabras para describir la pena que nos reflejaba a ambos, como dos almas gemelas. Como podía ser incorrecto amarla, si ambos sufríamos tanto al estar separados.

Cierto. Ella no me recordaba. Como dijo ... solo soy un sueño. Un mal sueño.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Carlisle? - Preguntó Alice

- Dice que el estrés de los exámenes y la agitada vida de la ciudad, me están pasando factura. He pensado que talvez debería irme a Forks. - Respondió Bella.

¿Se iría? ¿Sería capaz de no seguirla?

- Un cambio de aire, sería bueno. - Aplicó Alice, con dulzura.

Mi hermana también estaba sucumbiendo al encanto de la humana, aunque no se diera cuenta. El tono preocupado de su voz, la gentileza de su trato. Iban más allá del encargo de mi padre, para establecer una coartada, antes de desaparecer. Sabía que le había mandado a convencerme de que me alejara e indefectiblemente después, nos marcharíamos para ser solo un recuerdo. ¿Podría aceptar ser solo una añoranza, cuando todo mi ser pedía ser protagonista de su pasión? Si su sangre no me tentara tanto como su cuerpo, talvez me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo. Pero la deseaba como una maldición.

- Y unas noches con buen sueño, sin que tu compañera te despierte a los alaridos, también. - Contestó Bella y salió hacia el baño.

Si no fuera por mis reflejos sobrehumanos, me hubiese descubierto. Me escabullí al balcón, justo cuando vi su delicada figura salir del dormitorio.

- No sean tonta Bella. Si en verdad me molestara ya me hubiese ido. - Alice, me percibió y casi no pudo completar la frase.

A la milésima de segundo se encontraba en el balcón; su mirada acusadora, me enfrentaba desde su pequeña estatura.

- Alice, por favor. Por favor. - Gemí como un niño.

Mi hermana no habló, solo hizo una señal pidiendo silencio. Sus labios se habían convertido en una línea fina y apretada. Parecía tan enojada, que seguramente si pudiera, me gruñiría.

- Mantén la distancia. Ella estará bien si le das tiempo. - Retó con voz autoritaria.

Como en respuesta, el llanto de Bella volvió a inundar el silencio del lugar. Ambos nos giramos hacia donde provenía el sonido. Caí de bruces; mis manos desmadejadas al lado de mi cuerpo inerte. Cada eco de su lamento era un latigazo que me doblegaba.

- Edward. - Dijo Alice en un suspiro. Busque su mirada y la vi brillar conmovida y un atisbo de comprensión suavizó su gesto. - ¿Realmente la amas?

- Más que a mi existencia.

- Debemos, hablar. Mañana. Ahora vete. - Susurró justo cuando Bella abría la puerta del baño.

- Alice, Alice. - Llamó Bella.

Alice abrió los ojos, alarmada, a la vez que señalaba hacia mi departamento en un ademán tirano. Negué con la cabeza y ella, volvió a señalar con más decisión. En la penumbra, Bella avanzaba hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Con sigilo Alice se deslizó hacia la cocina y yo me colgué de la cornisa. La ventana abierta arrasaba con su perfume embriagador.

- ¿Alice? - Volvió a consultar Bella.

- Aquí estoy Bella. - Respondió Alice y el corazón de Bella tartamudeo.

- Me diste un susto de muerte. - Dijo Bella jadeando.

- Te estaba haciendo una taza de té. - Alegó Alice. ¿Alice haciendo una infusión humana?

- ¿Porque no prendiste la luz de la cocina? - Soltó Bella con extrañeza.

- Se debe haber quemado la lámpara. Ven toma un poco de té, que yo haré el sacrificio de tomarme una taza y ni te imaginas lo que odio este brebaje. -

Se que Alice, sabe que estoy aquí. Puede olfatear mi efluvio y haría cualquier cosa, para impedirme que me volviera a colar a su casa. En verdad era tenaz. No podía imaginarme, la repugnancia que estaría soportando al tener que tragar el famoso té. Comprendí que no iba a dejarla sola, por lo menos ahora y me alejé hacia mi oscura residencia.

Al término de algunas horas, observé a Alice entrar a mi morada. Por su tenacidad, le debía al menos, escucharla.

- Nada de lo que digas, supondrá una diferencia. Yo mismo me he dicho cuán equívoca es mi devoción por ella. - Me atajé antes de que comenzara con el discurso.

- Entonces conviértela. - Soltó mi hermana, acercándose a mi lado.

- Jamás. Su humanidad es lo que más atesoro. No seré yo el que acabé con su vida. - Gruñí las palabras.

- Talvez ya lo hayas echo. - Susurró Alice.

Le observé abandonar su gesto altivo, agachando la cabeza y dejando que su rostro se convirtiera en un gesto amargo y taciturno.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Alice? - Inquirí con el pecho contraído.

- Algo que tú mismo deberías haber advertido, sino estuvieras tan perdidamente … enamorado de esa mortal - Las palabras salieron a la fuerza, pero al menos reconocía mi sentir. Hizo una breve pausa y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. - ¿Puedes sentirla desde aquí? Por supuesto que sí. Cada mañana, haz sentido su ir y venir, preparándose para la jornada, el ruido de la ducha, el pitar de la cafetera, el encendido de su ordenador. ¿Eso es lo que está haciendo ahora? - Inclinó la cabeza en signo interrogante.

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar Alice? - Todo parecía sin sentido.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste que escribía Bella? ¿No tienes curiosidad sobre como te encontramos. - Su voz sonó sombría. Al ver que yo no contestaba; continuó. - Su mente se ha teñido por años, con las historias que tu le haz susurrado, noche tras noche. Se ha asomado a nuestro mundo y en busca de un poco de cordura, volcó esas historias en hermosos escritos. ¡Oh sí, Edward! Yo misma las he leído, son hermosas. Lamentablemente no he sido la única, bastaría que tuvieras una maldita conexión a Internet, en este mugroso apartamento, para que vieras, las maravillas que Bella ha contado sobre nuestros hermanos. - Concluyó Alice.

Procesaba lo que decía, con torpeza impropia de un vampiro. Incrédulo de cuanto había costado, mi descuido. Nuestro mundo había sido expuesto. Yo y Bella con él. Mi amor le había sentenciado.

Como un desesperado, salí en su búsqueda. La gris mañana de Seatle, cobijó mi carrera, mientras que como un loco sin razón, recorría las calles, siguiendo el rastro de su olor. Rogando a todo lo supremo que pudiera encontrarla antes que cualquier verdugo. El camino me llevó a su trabajo. La intensidad de su perfume, me avisó que estaba cerca. Un laberinto de estantes me impedía verla. La biblioteca de la universidad parecía el sitio perfecto para una emboscada y mi mudo corazón se contrajo de angustia.

Sin discreción caminé por los pasillos, respirando al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Giré por el pasillo a sabiendas que ella estaba allí, de espaldas a mí; diligentemente acomodando una enciclopedia en su lugar. Totalmente ajena de la tragedia que se cernía sobre su cabeza, totalmente inocente del malicioso ser que le había robado la vida.

Haciendo frente a todos mis temores, me acerqué por detrás y levanté mi brazo, llevado como un imán hacia la delicada piel de su mano. A pesar de la diferencia de temperaturas, ella no se sobresaltó y siguió empujando el abultado libro para nivelarlo, guiada por mi propia mano sobre la suya. Descargas de corrientes se extendieron en el contacto y la tierna porción de piel de su cuello se erizó, provocando que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña. Cerré mis ojos buscando la templanza que seis años de vigilia me habían dado y relegué mi sed en un áspero trago. Ella totalmente conciente de mí presencia, comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente y temí que gritara o buscara salir corriendo, pero contra toda suposición, se relajó contra mi pecho.

- Edward. - Exhaló en un suspiro y perdí la batalla.

- Bella. - Gemí sobre el hueco de su cuello, inundando mis sentidos en su adorable perfume.

Apreté levemente su mano, palpando el pulso desbocado de sus arterias, empapándome de su calor. Con un movimiento imperceptible se fue girando hasta fijar sus hermosos ojos marrones en mí.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Pregunté inclinándome hacia su rostro.

- No. - Contestó alzando su cabeza, haciendo que el hálito de su respuesta se colara por mi garganta.


	8. Capitulo 7 Alucinaciones Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 7

Bella – Alucinaciones.

**Seatle -Washington - Estados Unidos**

Deslicé el mouse por algunos archivos; pensamientos sueltos, relatos inconclusos, borradores de algunos cuentos que aún no tenían forma definitiva;

cuando algo llamó mi atención:

…" Corría 1918, cuando la Windy City (Ciudad de los vientos) Chicago, conoció el azote de la Gripe Española, todo el condado de Illinois, se debatía en la gran peste que había comenzado en Kansas. Un tipo de influenza que atacaba a adultos jóvenes y fuertes, diezmando la población en miles y miles. Los cuerpos se acumulaban en todos lados, incluso la estación de trenes, había sido improvisada como un gran hospital. Atrás quedaron los sueños de enlistarse en el ejército. El presidente Wilson, seguía alentando a la cruzada por la paz mundial, mientras los civiles perecían en la peor pandemia conocida. El joven había traído semanas antes, a su padre. No había podido llegar a enterrarlo, cuando su madre también enfermó. Los últimos pensamientos concientes, le ubicaron en un improvisado camastro, envuelto en un delirio febril. Parecía que estaba anocheciendo, pues la luz se colaba difusa por la estancia. Sus ojos se fijaron en el crucifijo que colgaba en la pared de enfrente. El cuerpo de su adorada madre, convulsionaba a su lado, aferrándose a la bata de un doctor, dedicándole su último aliento en un pedido desesperado "Sálvelo, a como de lugar. Yo sé que usted puede". Su respirar jadeante, indicó al médico que sus pulmones estaban completamente llenos de fluidos. El joven se estiró en un intento de alcanzarla y susurro incoherentes palabras de alivio. Un acceso de tos y fue lo último que se supo de Elizabeth Masen.

Con infinita tristeza, el médico se volvió hacia el joven paciente. Le destapó los pies. La imagen de sus extremidades completamente entumecidas y de un negro antinatural, completaron el diagnóstico. Ya no había nada humanamente posible, para salvarlo. El buen doctor pensó en el último deseo de la moribunda y en su propia desolación. Se acercó a la yugular del joven y con el dolor lacerante de sus dientes desgarrando la piel, le dio la bienvenida a la inmortalidad. Ese fue el primer crepúsculo del nuevo vampiro y el último atardecer de Edward Masen. "…

- Edward. - La voz se me quebró.

Apenas nombrarlo y la paz se instaló en mi corazón, en reconocimiento de que él era la cura para toda mi aflicción. Inmediatamente la imagen del encuentro en mi niñez y la efímera visión de su persona en la adolescencia, restableció el orden en mi alma y fui feliz, con saber que le había recordado, sin importar que solo fuera producto de mi imaginación. Hoy más que nunca agradecí haber escrito cada una de mis alocadas ideas. Acaricié la pantalla y me marché al trabajo en la biblioteca del campus.

No tarde mucho en ponerme en actividad. Inusualmente me encontraba con un grado de excitación como si algo estuviera por pasar. Ingenuamente sonreí a una anciana que estaba a unos metros. Extrañamente ésta me devolvió una mirada penetrante y por saludo olisqueó el aire con un gesto de asco.

¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Normalmente la gente mayor, resultaba más educada. Me gire a verla nuevamente y se levantó del lugar con una destreza inusitada para su edad. El broche plateado brillo en el cuello marchito. Pensé: Demasiado elegante, para visitar una biblioteca. Seguro que acabaría golpeada en algún callejón por vestir esa joya.

Continué con el lento recorrido de acomodar los volúmenes devueltos, cuando choqué violentamente con una joven de largos cabellos rojos. Varios libros se me cayeron al suelo, por lo que me agache a recogerlos y al volver la vista a la pelirroja, me encontré con el mismo gesto fiero. ¿Qué le pasaba a todos, que estaban de tan mal humor? Quise disculparme, pero mi voz se atragantó en mi garganta. Llevaba el mismo broche que la anciana. Mi mente se pobló de imágenes desconocidas, donde unas manos tan pálidas como la garganta de la chica, colgaban la gargantilla en un fluido movimiento "Benvenuti nella famiglia, Rosalie" (Bienvenida a la familia Rosalie) La frase resonó en mi cabeza en un eco claro y preciso. Solo un parpadeo y la joven, desapareció tras una esquina sin mediar una disculpa, por su descortés acción.

Empujé el carrito unos pasillos más y me disponía a ubicar una pesada enciclopedia de arquitectura precolombina, cuando tuve la presunción de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Extrañamente la opresión de mi estómago, ante la cercanía del extraño; no fue desagradable. Cerré los ojos ante el sutil acercamiento de su persona. Aún acomodaba el libro en el estante por encima de mi cabeza, cuando la nívea mano, se apoyó en la mía. Aunque su temperatura fuera levemente más fría que la mía, el roce quemó. Miles de descargas eléctricas se extendieron por mi piel, haciendo que se me erizara los vellos de la nuca. Con delicadeza acompañó el movimiento de mi brazo, ayudándome a acomodar el libro. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Estaba al límite de perder la razón, alucinando con su presencia, pero me sentía tan gozosa de abandonarme a ella, que imperceptiblemente me eché hacia atrás. Esta vez, el pecho marmóreo de mi fantasía, me respaldó. Tan real, como la mano que recién me acariciaba. Aspiré su fragancia única, mezcla de miel, lirios y sol. Me giré esperando que se desvaneciera en el aire, solo para enfrentarme a la delgada figura de mi amor imposible. Perfecto como lo recordaba en mi niñez. Su piel pálida al extremo, su cabello color bronce, que caía descuidadamente sobre sus hombros. Sus labios llenos y la línea griega de su nariz. Solamente el color de sus ojos, había cambiado en un tinte ambarino, que segundo a segundo mudaba a un iris más oscuro. Vestía totalmente de negro, con un sobretodo largo y desgastado. Le devoré con la vista, llenándome de él, esperando que desapareciera, pero su cuerpo siguió pegándose al mío, arrinconándome contra la estantería.

- Edward. - Le llamé en un profundo suspiro.

- Bella. - Gimió sobre el hueco de mi cuello. Su halito frío erizó mis pezones marcándolos sobre la camisa que traía. Sus ojos devoraron el nacimiento de mis pechos y con una respiración totalmente errática, se contoneó sobre mí, acomodando su cuerpo a mis curvas, buscando prolongar un contacto que amenazaba quitarme toda razón, aunque solo me sujetaba por la muñeca izquierda, mientras su otra mano apoyada en el marco del anaquel, rodeaba mi cuerpo completamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Preguntó inclinándome hacia mi rostro.

- No. - Contesté alzando mi cabeza.

El entreabrió los labios, mostrando una hilera perfecta de blancos dientes y la punta de su rosada lengua, pareció saborear mi aliento. Un gruñido casi animal, salió de su pecho, pero no me asustó. Me alcé de puntillas buscando su boca, cuando un movimiento seco, me separó abruptamente. Su cabeza giró hacia un lado y otro, como buscando a algo o alguien. Sus manos me alzaron por la cintura, apretándome dolorosamente. Gemí ante su fuerza y quise protestar, ante este sueño que comenzaba a volverse demasiado rudo, cuando fui conciente que me levantaba del suelo y corría hacia la salida posterior. Avanzaba en una velocidad imposible, en un imperceptible movimiento, divisé a una señora de cabellos ondulados que corría hacia nosotros. El mismo prendedor relució en su cuello y la mirada asesina, se desdibujó en unos ojos rojo escarlata. Quise gritar por el terror de esa visión, cuando la presión del brazo de Edward, me quitó todo aire, al arrojarme violentamente adentro de un auto de vidrios polarizados. Mi cabeza golpeó en su interior y en un intento desesperado de dilucidar lo que pasaba, pude ver la pequeña figura que sostenía la puerta, mientras arrojaba un paraguas negro a la calzada.

- No lo hagas. - Susurró Alice mirando hacia lo alto. Un punto indefinido llamaba su atención.

A sus espaldas, vi el borrón de otra mujer saliendo de la biblioteca, con su tez color tiza y rubios cabellos flameando en el viento. Era la imagen viva de una diosa furiosa. Extendió sus manos, intentando jalar las ropas de la pequeña Alice, justo al momento en que ella lograba deslizarse adentro del auto.

- Alice. - Gritó Edward arrancando aún con las puertas abiertas.

Me acurruqué sobre el asiento, girándome para ver por la ventanilla trasera. Nuestra perseguidora, había alzado el paraguas que Alice, había tirado, cubriéndose con éste. Nos miraba con fría determinación tras sus refulgentes ojos rojos. Por supuesto que la misma gargantilla brillaba en su garganta marfileña.

Me aferré a mis piernas, pues mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar ante el estado de sock que me inundaba. Aún así era totalmente conciente de la presencia de Alice a mi lado. Sus delicadas facciones, parecían contrariadas, el cabello castaño claro, se enredaba bajo el aire que entraba por las ventanas del auto. Sus pálidas manos aferradas como garfios al cuero del asiento del vehículo, hablaban a las claras de que algo muy grave acababa de ocurrir. Enfrente de mí el cabello cobrizo de Edward se agitaba bajo el mismo aire y en ademanes bruscos le indicó a Alice que se cruzara adelante. Conducía a una velocidad descomunal, esquivando los autos con precisión quirúrgica. Sin aminorar la marcha y a una rapidez que mi visión no pudo percibir, cambiaron de lugar y de repente él estaba conmigo, atrayéndome hacia su pecho en un abrazo hercúleo.

- Lo siento, Bella, Lo siento. No sabía lo que hacía. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes? - Murmuraba, acariciándome la espalda en un ademán tranquilizador.

- Vamos con Carlisle. - Gritó Alice.

- No. Le llevaríamos con él. Estamos solos, en esto. - Gruñó Edward.

Yo no podía articular palabra. Edward, Alice, el Doctor Cullen. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

- Debemos avisarle, debemos darle tiempo para que huya. - Volvió a decir Alice con voz histérica.

Edward cogió el teléfono que le tendía Alice y en un tono neutro, que no dejaba de ser tenebroso dijo:

- Padre. Soy yo. Están aquí. Yo me iré con ella. - Por unos breves segundos pareció escuchar a su interlocutor. Luego siguió. - No. Alice, está conmigo. No lo sé. No puedo, los siento, lo siento. - Cerró de un golpe seco el aparato y luego lo arrojó a la carretera.

- ¿Qué dijo? - Pidió Alice con angustia.

- Eres libre de alejarte. Estoy marcado. No tienes que sufrir, mi destino. - Contestó Edward.

- Estás loco. No voy a dejarte solo. Además ellos, me vieron. - Bramó con voz impropia de su pequeña persona.

- ¿Cuántos eran? - Inquirió Edward, apretando su abrazo.

- Dos al menos. La camaleón de la biblioteca y un francotirador afuera. Tuve la visión de ellos, justo cuando te fuiste. - Susurró Alice. - ¿Cómo estás Bella?

Su pregunta, me alteró más que todo lo sucedido. Como si fuera parte de un sueño del que solo era una espectadora y de repente el actor saliera de la pantalla y me encarara para preguntarme si me gustaba la película.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Te hice mal? - Consultó Edward con dulzura.

No pude hablar, solo respondí con un cabeceo en señal de asentimiento. El volvió a apretarme contra su pecho frío y deslizó besos ínfimos sobre la corona de mi cabeza. No sabía hacia donde huíamos y quién nos perseguía, pero nada importaba si el amor de mi vida me tenía en sus brazos. Cerré los ojos, dejándome vencer por el sueño y me deslicé a la inconciencia.

* * *

Gracias nuevamente por leerme. Poquito a poquito se van sumando y eso me alienta a esmerarme. Espero haber captado la adrenalina del momento y como se desencadena la acción. ¿Ya saben quién era el francotirador y cuál es el talento de Rosalie?

Bienvenidos. Siempre. Mirna.


	9. Capítulo 8 Protegiendote de mí  Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 8

Edward – Protegerte de mí

**Seatle – Washington EE.U.U. **

Casi nos habían cazado. Casi le habían matado. Idiota irresponsable. De que servían 100 años de patética perpetuidad sino era capaz de reconocer el deber más sacrosanto que reverenciaba nuestra especie: No revelar nuestra existencia. Y yo lo había echo.

Había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado en tal descomunal forma, que parte de ese misterio se publicaba en Internet a una escala inimaginable y a la vista de toda la humanidad.

La contemplé dormir. El temblor de sus parpados, me describió su sueño intranquilo. Cuanto de lo que pasaba, había llegado a entender y cuanto de este horror podía soportar su débil persona. Volví a apretar mi abrazo y a dar pequeños besos sobre su cabeza. Por el espejo, ví a Alice deslizar un gesto de desaprobación hacia mi acción, pero no me importó. No interesaba, cuan equivocado podía ser mi amor hacia esta humana. Lucharía contra toda ley del universo para conservarla a salvo.

- Vamos a Vancouver. - Susurré hacia Alice.

- Si lo crees. Yo sería partidaria de ir hacia el sur. Pero antes tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas con respecto al dinero. Ahora llevamos una humana, que tiene necesidades que no podemos ignorar. Diablos Edward. ¿En que estabas pensando? - Completó la oración Alice con súbito coraje.

- Lo siento. No pensé. Si tan solo hubiese leído lo que escribía. - Respondí apesadumbrado.

Pero como podría pensar que Bella sería capaz de escribir sobre estas historias y cuanto de verdad se reflejaban en ellas, como para que mi familia me hubiese ubicado y peor: que los Vulturis hubiesen tomado partido. No dudaba que eran ellos.

- ¿Sabes que tenemos un mínimo de posibilidad de huir? ¿No sería mejor? - Comenzó a sugerir Alice.

- No pienso abandonarla. Ya te dije que puedes marcharte a tu bien. Yo no pienso dejarla. Es mi culpa, absolutamente mía. Yo nos puse en este peligro. - Repliqué a la vez que en un ademán descontrolado, jalé mi largo cabello.

- Ahora no es tiempo de culpas. Aparcaré en la próxima cuadra, necesitamos comprar algunas cosas. Tú procura pensar que haremos. - Completó Alice a la vez que estacionaba frente a unas tiendas.

Al poco tiempo regreso con unas bolsas e insistió que dejáramos el auto allí. Con poca gana, susurre a Bella, que debíamos marchar a pie y que todo estaba bien, que me siguiera. Ella abrió sus ojos, en un estado de somnolencia, pero hipnotizada por mi voz, reaccionaba a mi empuje sin resistencia. Odiaba hacerle esto a ella, pero en su estado de shock, era lo único que podía hacer.

Habíamos decidido que ganaríamos tiempo, si nos manteníamos en lugares públicos, al resguardo que la multitud de personas podían proporcionarnos. Nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes y allí forzamos la puerta de un cuarto de mantenimiento. Entre medio de tachos y estropajos, Alice comenzó la transformación.

No dudé en guardar silencio ante la imposición de un cambio drástico de apariencia y le dejé tijeretear mi largo cabello en un descuidado corte que me hacia ver más juvenil y desalineado. Mis ropas oscuras, de algunas décadas pasadas, fueron cambiadas por unos jeans demasiados justos, una remera gris, pegada al cuerpo y una camisa de color indefinido.

A Bella también le cortó el cabello. Con la pericia de una estilista, dejó sus suaves ondulaciones en cortas capas de un estilo roquero, aunque conservaba su adorable color. En cambio Alice dejó el cambio más radical para ella, recortando su largo cabello castaño claro, en puntas desparejas que enmarcaban su cara de duende en un corto muy corto peinado. Luego se escabullo por unos minutos al baño de la estación y volvió con su pelo de un profundo negro azulado.

- Edward. Necesito que Bella se cambie. - Dijo Alice.

Con un mínimo de prudencia, me acerqué a Bella, poniendo en mi boca, palabras que reflejaban las fantasías de mis últimos años.

- Bella vas a desvestirte y cambiarte con la ropa que Alice te va a dar. Luego le vas a permitir que te arregle. - Susurre sobre su oído, sabiendo que al instante su voluntad estaría sumida a mi orden. Sin mediar tiempo alguno comenzó a quitarse la camisa blanca que llevaba y mis ojos se llenaron del imperceptible movimiento de su pecho que comenzaba a ser descubierto.

- Edward. - Reto Alice al verme.

No podía negar que deseaba verla sin ropas, pero la educación remarcada durante tantos años, pesaba para bien y el lado caballeroso triunfó. Además estaba mi hermana. No es que fuéramos hermanos de sangre o algo así, pero estábamos emparentados por la crianza que Carlisle nos había ofrecido; así que me giré de espaldas para darles algo de privacidad mientras cambiaban sus vestimentas. Alice se quitó las caras ropas de diseño que siempre usaba y se vistió con un holgado capri lleno de bolsillos y cierres, una remera de horrible estampado y una campera deportiva. A Bella le cedió un jeans lleno de recortes de amplia pierna, tiro bajo y una remera de estridentes colores. Lo completó con una campera de capucha y zapatillas para todos. Tanto ocultaba sus facciones que parecía un muchachito. Hacía mucho que no estaba con Alice, pero suponía que toda la elección de vestuario era un verdadero dolor para su sensibilidad, pero no podía negar que el camuflaje, servía. Parecíamos tres chicos de bachillerato, despreocupados y comunes.

Con disimulo salimos de la estación y a pocas cuadras, robamos otro automóvil que pronto nos llevó a devorar la ruta. En medio de los kilómetros, Bella comenzó a despertarse. Ni siquiera intento librarse de mi abrazo. Solo el acelerado latir de su corazón invitándome, tentándome. Expiré sobre sus cabellos y mi hálito helado pareció sobresaltarla, porque tembló y yo inmediatamente le separé de mí. Bella levantó la vista, clavando su mirada en mí.

- Edward. Eres tú. - Murmuró extendiendo una leve sonrisa.

- Si soy yo, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes? - Consulté, conteniendo la respiración. Nunca imaginé poder intercambiar una conversación con ella y su cercanía siempre perturbadora, incitaban a mi monstruo.

- ¿Estoy perdiendo la razón? - Susurró Bella mientras sus ojos comenzaban a turbarse con una cortina de lágrimas.

- No. Lamentablemente todo es real. - Contesté en bajo volumen.

Ella estiró su mano hacia la mía. Tuve intensiones de esquivar su gesto, pero estaba atado, con pánico de recibir su toque, verdaderamente asustado de que una Bella conciente respondiera a mi contacto. Ella miraba sus dedos a milímetros de los míos y decidí acortar la distancia, entrelazándolos suavemente, como si de cristal se tratase. Ella cerró los ojos, su frente mostraba el seño fruncido y temí por su respuesta, pero simplemente suspiró complacida y mi cuerpo se agitó ante su hálito tibio y sensual.

- ¿Y tu eres? - Consultó ella, volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí.

- Un vampiro. Sí - Respondí con el temor de que comenzara a gritar o se desmayara.

Ella sonrió y yo le dí un leve apretón como para atraerla en sus pensamientos, hacia mí. ¿Por qué sonreía? Le acababa de confesar que estaba tomada de la mano con un vampiro. ¿Talvez en verdad, estaba mal de la cabeza? Igual que yo. En definitiva ambos estábamos locos y no éramos tan distintos.

- ¿Y Alice? - Dijo Bella con serenidad.

- También. Igual que Carlisle. - Me adelanté, estudiando sus reacciones que de tan apacibles, asustaban.

- ¿Las que nos perseguían? - Interrogó con extraordinaria lucidez.

- También. Lo siento. Bella. Nunca quise esto para ti. - Giré mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla donde refilones verdosos se desdibujaban en la velocidad de nuestra marcha.

Ella permaneció en silencio, varios minutos y se acomodó en el asiento, soltando mi mano y haciendo más notable la separación. Mi brazo aún descansaba sobre el cabecero en un continuo ademán de abrazarla, pero sabía que debía darle tiempo. Cuando parecía haber enmudecido por completo, dijo:

- ¿Todo este tiempo, estuviste conmigo? - Preguntó con la mirada gacha.

- Siempre Bella. Desde la preparatoria. ¿Te acuerdas? - Respondí con cautela. Mi obsesión se develaba igual que los kilómetros que recorríamos.

- ¿Porqué? - Soltó volviéndose a verme de nuevo.

- No hay una verdad absoluta a mi actitud. Solo quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño. Si he permanecido oculto durante todo este tiempo, fue para darte una vida normal. He querido velar por tu seguridad, cuidarte. - Mi voz sonó vehemente y descontrolada. Suspiré quedamente intentando calmarme y no asustarla.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? - Volvió a consultar.

- Porque hueles demasiado bien. - Soltó Alice desde su lugar.

- Alice. - Gruñí.

- En cierto. Deja de disfrazar la situación con palabras bonitas. Le debes eso y en verdad en este momento, ella me cae mejor que tú y no voy a permitir que le sigas mintiendo. - Dijo Alice, mirándola a Bella por el espejo.

- ¿Van a matarme, por como huelo? - Bella comenzó a híper ventilar y temí que se descompusiera.

- Estarás contenta, Alice. - Reprendí a mi hermana.

- No más contenta que lo que tu estupidez ha logrado sacar. - Acotó mi hermana fulminándome con la mirada. Luego continuó. - No quise asustarte Bella, solo creo que debes saber la verdad y la verdad es, que tu sangre es demasiado tentadora… sobre todo para mi hermano. - Los ojos dorados de Alice refulgieron por el espejo retrovisor y en ellos vi reflejada mi vergüenza.

- ¿Es verdad? - Consultó Bella mirándome con temor. Su mirada era igual a la de un cervatillo asustado; igual a la mirada que tenían mis presas al instante previo a morir.

- No es la forma que yo lo hubiese expresado. Pero no puedo negar que mi primera razón para mantenerme a tu lado, fue el … exquisito aroma de tu sangre. Pero no temas - Me apresuré a decir al verla como comenzaba a temblar ante mi revelación. - Nunca te haría daño, todo es ti despierta mi necesidad de protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De quién? Volviéndome loca, intentabas protegerme. - Inquirió Bella con furia.

- De mí. ¿Entiendes? De mí. Para el auto Alice. - Solté al mismo momento en que me arrojaba sin ningún cuidado a la densa vegetación que acordonaba la carretera.

Por unos minutos caminé a paso humano, sin ningún rumbo, mi cabeza era un tumulto de pensamientos que se disparaban en todas direcciones y lo peor; sentimientos. Sentimientos fuertes y encontrados. Emociones tan humanas que por su intensidad no podía catalogar y tan complejas que ni todo mi inmortalidad me ayudaría a desenmarañar. Ella estaba enojada conmigo y parte de mí quería que estuviera conciente del peligro y se alejara de mí e igualmente me desesperaba por abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

Me recosté sobre una piedra cubierta de musgo y me deje estar, mientras el maravilloso olor a Fresia se acercaba. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, maravillado del tamborileo de su corazón. Estaba tan sincronizado con él que podía oírlo a kilómetros, pero su palpitar estaba tan cerca que sabía que con solo estirar la mano, le encontraría. Me sentí pequeño ante su cercanía. Realmente indefenso. ¿Qué curioso sentimiento es el amor?

- ¿Edward? - Dijo la voz de mi ángel.

- Como quisiera haber echo las cosas diferentes. Pero no puedo Bella. Soy tan egoísta que no vi lo que te hacía. Solo pensé en complacerme a mi mismo con tu cercanía, sin reconocer el daño que te provocaba. Lo siento. - Susurré incapaz de verla a los ojos.

- Yo lo siento. No debí hablarte así. Sé que no me harías daño a conciencia y Alice me contó recién, acerca de tu familia … que no cazan … Aún así no entiendo porque haz permanecido tanto tiempo así… torturándote. - La voz de Bella me trajo recuerdos de las noches que pasé embriagándome en su perfume, consumiéndome en brazas vivas por la sed y las oscuras acciones con las que descargaba mi lujuria, cuando el deseo por su cuerpo me sobrepasaba.

- Porque soy un monstruo. - Gemí escondiendo mi cara con mi antebrazo.

- No eres un monstruo. Eres … hermoso. - Susurró Bella haciendo presión con su mano para que bajara el brazo que me cubría.

Fascinado por su persona, me permití mirarla. Sus enormes ojos marrones, a centímetros de mi cara. Sus labios rojos, llenos y perfectos se curvaban en una sonrisa gentil y un tenue rubor comenzaba a extenderse por sus adorables mejillas, ganando centímetros de su piel, segundo a segundo en un camino que mis manos y mi boca ansiaban reconocer.

- Eres mi perdición Bella. Me estoy yendo al infierno. Rompiendo todos los límites de lo imposible. - Explique con voz ronca.

- ¿Porqué dices que te estoy …condenado? - Volvió a preguntar Bella, acorralándome con sus brazos. Apoyándolos en la misma piedra que estaba recostado, acortando nuestra separación peligrosamente. De repente me sentí una mísera oveja en las fauces de un león.

- Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y ellos lo saben. - Respondí a la vez que cedía al maravilloso encuentro de nuestros labios.

* * *

**Hola amigas. **

**Gracias por continuar con la historia y perdón por poner tan poca acción en éste capítulo, pero quería describir lo del cambio de imagen y dejar en claro los sentimientos entre ellos. Quiero expresar mi cariño por quienes tienen la gentileza de dejar comentarios y por respeto a sus opiniones y a su tiempo: Prometo completar el relato y actualizarlo pronto. Les adelanto que hay un par de Vulturis tocando a mi puerta ... pero no soy de las que corro. Seguiré firme como bandera de lata. ja ja. **

**Bienvenidas. Siempre con cariño Mirna y Feliz 2011 a todos. **


	10. Capítulo 9 El beso  Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 9

Bella – El beso

**En alguna carretera del estado de Washington EE.U.U. **

Un grado de inconciencia me mantenía rendida entre los gélidos brazos de mi fantasía, pero me sentía inmensamente feliz. Él estaba a mi lado. Perdón… ¿Desde cuando un sueño tenía sensaciones físicas de temperatura? El halito frío colándose por mis cabellos, acarició la piel de mi cabeza y la sorpresa me hizo temblar imperceptiblemente. Desgraciadamente el leve movimiento no paso desapercibido para él y pronto me vi separada de su agarre. Levanté la vista y le ví. ¿Estaba soñando despierta? No … él estaba frente a mí.

- Edward. Eres tú. - Mencioné, sin poder evitar sonreír. ¿Sería ese su nombre?

- Si soy yo, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó mi hermosa ensoñación.

Pestañee un instante y mi mente rezongó ante la orden que mi cerebro le daba, de evitar esa acción en perpetuidad. No podía perder un segundo de esa visión, aunque mis ojos se secaran. De ese pensamiento, salte a la percepción de lo diferente que se veía a mis habituales sueños. Su largo cabello lucía corto y endemoniadamente sexy. Alice seguí allí, conduciendo el automóvil, pero había cambiado de apariencia. Su largo pelo castaño claro, ahora era negro y corto, aunque sus facciones eran idénticas y me miraba con preocupación por el espejo retrovisor. Miré hacia abajo y vi mis propias prendas con sorpresa. No recordaba cuando me había puesto y ni siquiera concebía tener este tipo de ropa. Era como despertar en una realidad alterna. En verdad estaba demente.

- ¿Estoy perdiendo la razón? - Dije en voz baja y fue imposible contener las lágrimas que pugnaban salir.

- No. Lamentablemente todo es real. - Respondió Edward en el mismo tono.

Miré hacia afuera. Todo parecía real. El aire que entraba por la ventana. Los colores del paisaje, desdibujados en la velocidad. El perfume dulzón que asociaba a su persona. Estiré mi mano hacia la suya, que descansaba en el asiento. Tenía miedo que se desvaneciera en el aire. Por un segundo pareció dudar y luego entrelazó sus largos dedos con los míos. Solo puedo decir que la emoción me embargo por completo y fui feliz. No importaba cuan demencial fuera la realidad. Edward existía y estaba a mi lado. Talvez siempre lo supe.

- ¿Y tu eres? - Susurré en busca de confirmar mis oscuros conocimientos.

- Un vampiro. Sí - Contestó él, sin perder el contacto con mi mirada.

Repasé mentalmente, esas historias que sonaban en mi cabeza. Cada una era una puerta a un universo sobrenatural que había presentido, aunque el mundo entero me acusara de loca. De repente, caí en cuenta de la presencia de Alice y el parecido de sus ojos. Un color ámbar que por momentos oscurecía hacia el ocre o relucía hacia el dorado. ¿Quién más tendría unos ojos tan increíbles?

Sentí su mano, darme un apretón suave y mi voz disparó la pregunta.

- ¿Y Alice? - Inquirí con serenidad.

- También. Igual que Carlisle. - Aclaró Edward, estudiando mis facciones.

Hice un breve silencio y recordé con increíble lucidez, los acontecimientos recientes. El conocimiento de esta realidad tan extraordinaria, me hacía analizar la persecución con otros ojos.

- ¿Las que nos perseguían? - Interrogué con tono tranquilo.

- También. Lo siento. Bella. Nunca quise esto para ti. - Se lamentó Edward y se separó. Pude sentir su rechazo, su desesperación y por un momento mi mente se llenó de imágenes de un Edward asustado en medio del bosque, llevando de la mano a una niñita, aterrorizado viendo mi rostro en el estacionamiento de mi viejo instituto. En una carrera descontrolada en medio de un paraje nevado. Gritando desencajadamente en un bosque demasiado verde. Agazapado en la oscuridad de un tejado con el gesto contrariado. Su rostro tras una ventana, en el edificio enfrente a mi apartamento y por último… recostado en mi cama, con la respiración jadeante y los ojos de fiero negro.

- ¿Todo este tiempo, estuviste conmigo? - Pregunte sin poder evitar la curiosidad que mi imaginación destilaba. Si lo que percibía era cierto. ¿Por qué permanecía a mi lado, si le causaba tanto dolor?

- Siempre Bella. Desde la preparatoria. ¿Te acuerdas? - Contestó y mi corazón retumbo desbocado ante la seguridad que él había estado conmigo los últimos años.

- ¿Porqué? - Solté. Cada imagen de mi mente, reflejaba su agonía, odio, desesperación.

- No hay una verdad absoluta a mi actitud. Solo quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño. Si he permanecido oculto durante todo este tiempo, fue para darte una vida normal. He querido velar por tu seguridad, cuidarte. - Su voz sonó descontrolada y temerosa. Supuse que había algo más de lo que contaba.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? - Volví a atacar.

- Porque hueles demasiado bien. - Tiró Alice desde el asiento del conductor.

- Alice. - Gruño Edward.

- En cierto. Deja de disfrazar la situación con palabras bonitas. Le debes eso y en verdad en este momento, ella me cae mejor que tú y no voy a permitir que le sigas mintiendo. - Dijo Alice, mirándome por el espejo.

Todo el rompecabezas, se desarmó y volvió a armarse con un nuevo escenario. Yo era la humana que siendo niña, había descubierto a un vampiro y él se sintió obligado a protegerme del resto de sus iguales. Ahora su familia me había encontrado y debían sacrificarme. Después de todo mi sangre … era su comida. Dios… iban a asesinarme.

- ¿Van a matarme, por como huelo? - Largué y al momento sentí que me faltaba el aire. Comencé a jadear, pensando en cuanto había querido hacer de mi vida, por patética que me hubiese parecido hasta ese momento y que estaba a instantes de perecer.

- Estarás contenta, Alice. - Edward retó a su hermana y mi cabeza giró hacia él. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso mi sangre se agriaba si estaba asustada?

- No más contenta que lo que tu estupidez ha logrado sacar. - Dirigió Alice hacia Edward y luego continuó. - No quise asustarte Bella, solo creo que debes saber la verdad y la verdad es, que tu sangre es demasiado tentadora… sobre todo para mi hermano. - Acotó desde su lugar y vi como Edward se achicaba ante su comentario.

- ¿Es verdad? - Pregunté. Por fin fui conciente de las veces que la muerte había rondado cerca. El era un vampiro; yo, su comida.

- No es la forma que yo lo hubiese expresado. Pero no puedo negar que mi primera razón para mantenerme a tu lado, fue el … exquisito aroma de tu sangre. Pero no temas Nunca te haría daño, todo en ti despierta mi necesidad de protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De quién? Volviéndome loca, intentabas protegerme. - Solté con furia. Tantos años de sentirme perseguida y voluble. ¿Porque no se había presentado antes, porque ahora?

- De mí. ¿Entiendes? De mí. Para el auto Alice. - Gritó Edward y se tiró a la banquina.

- Edward. - Gemí intentando detenerlo.

Alice orillo el auto, metros después de su caída. Inmediatamente abrí la puerta con intenciones de seguirle, pero ella me retuvo apenas me deslicé fuera del vehículo.

- Él está bien. Solo necesita estar solo. - Dijo Alice aferrando mi muñeca, cuando quise bajarme.

Ambas miramos hacia donde nuestra piel hacía contacto. Yo sorprendida por el tacto frío y ella como asqueada. Al instante me soltó y yo volví a acomodarme en el vehículo. Miré con recelo hacia el delgado cuerpo de Alice. Ahora entendí su renuencia a tocarme. Me aborrecía. Yo era una simple mortal, amenazando su mundo.

Ella se contorsiono hasta pasarse al asiento trasero y se sentó con las rodillas cruzadas, enfrente de mí. No pude dejar de mirar fijamente sus delicadas facciones. Recordé a Carlisle y a la recepcionista.¿Como se llamaba? Esme. Ella también tenía el mismo color de ojos y esa asombrosa belleza.

- No quise reaccionar así, Bella. No es fácil para mí, aceptar el camino que eligió mi hermano. - Agregó con la cabeza gacha, como si tuviera vergüenza.

- ¿Qué camino? ¿No haberme comido, antes? - Consulté con temor.

- Creo que el término correcto sería. "Bebido antes" - Sonrió y su extraño humor, calmó un poco mi ánimo. Cuando vio mi semblante más tranquilo, continuó. - Edward cambió desde que te conoció. Y no cambió para mal. Mi familia no es como el resto. Nosotros respetamos a los humanos y en el mejor de los casos, nos complace tratar con ellos, por eso no cazamos … no matamos humanos. Edward no se resistía a nuestra, llamémosle dieta, hasta que te encontró. Tu sangre es de una atracción increíble para él, pero descubrió la fortaleza para resistirse y nunca más volvió a caer, pero …

- ¿Pero? - Apliqué con impaciencia.

- Cuando te volvió a ver, hace unos años. La tentación lo golpeó de nuevo y se rehusó a volver con la familia. Lo dimos por perdido ¿Entiendes Bella? Carlisle insistió en buscarle, pero fue en vano. Hace poco, te hallamos y no tardamos en descubrir que él seguía cerca de ti.

- ¿Volverá? - Pregunté volviendo mi cabeza, hacia donde Edward había desaparecido. La historia en vez de reconfortarme, me sumaba una gran carga. Edward había abandonado a su familia, por estar conmigo.

- Seguro. No hay fuerza en el mundo que le separe de ti. - Dijo Alice con voz apesadumbrada.

- Y ahora, por mi culpa, Tú también te ves separada de tu familia. Me pregunto porque no me matas de una vez y así se acaba el problema. - Respondí con tristeza.

Cuando Alice no respondió de inmediato, me largué a llorar descargando mi agonía. Talvez prefería estar loca, perdidamente demente. Era una catástrofe para el resto de las personas y también para los vampiros. Vaya buena para nada, que había resultado. Responsable de la separación de mis padres, del alejamiento de Edward con su familia y ahora también Alice sufriría. Como para que no me odiara. Yo misma me odiaba.

- Bella no llores. Todo estará bien. ¿No se como? Pero sé que estará bien. Puedo verlo. - Susurró Alice, tomando mi mentón con su pequeña mano. Obligándome a mirarla.

- Yo no debiera existir. No soy nada. - Dije entre hipos y lágrimas.

- Claro que no. Eres un ser extraordinario, capaz de comprender la extrañeza de mi mundo con una templanza nunca vista. Eres una persona hermosa, con un alma tan bella y tan cálida que haces imposible no quererte. Yo también desafiaría al mundo, ahora que te conozco. - Susurró Alice.

Levanté mi cara, alentada por esas cándidas palabras y mire con turbación esos preciosos ojos inmortales.

- ¿Tú me quieres? - Consulté con incredulidad.

- Imposible no hacerlo. - Soltó Alice y obrando con el impulso más humano que le he visto. Me abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte y sincero. Hasta doloroso en cierto momento, pero tan reconfortante que no me importo que mis músculos protestaran un poco. Me meció o yo lo hice por varios minutos. Cuando me soltó un atisbo de sonrisa, había asomado en mi cara.

- Esto es raro. - Dije más para mi misma, que para ella.

- Ni que lo digas. Ahora ve a buscarlo. Debemos alejarnos lo más posible de Seatle. - Me alentó Alice.

- ¿Cómo me encontraron, ellos? ¿Por qué … - Quise continuar, pero Alice me acalló.

- Eso debería contártelo Edward. No temas acercártele, él ha velado por ti demasiado tiempo, como para hacerte daño. - Completó Alice.

- Siento como si el estar cerca, le ocasionara un gran dolor y aún así. ¿Por qué lo hace? - Insistí.

- La sed que le provoca tu sangre, es como si le pusieran una plancha candente en la garganta. Tu olor es más terrible para él, que para cualquier otro vampiro. Pero aún así, sus sentimientos son más fuertes que la tentación. - Respondió Alice, mirando hacia donde él había partido.

- ¿Sentimientos? - Pregunté con titubeo.

- Eso también deberías hablarlo con Edward. - Alice sonrió y me dio una palmada en la espalda, empujándome con cariño hacia el rastro de pasto aplastado que dibujaba una senda.

Le seguí con un instinto que no sabía que tenía. Repasaba cada palabra de él y de Alice. Nada tenía sentido, pero como novata escritora sabía que esa era la diferencia entre la verdad y la ficción. La ficción debe tener sentido. La realidad. No.

Le encontré apoyado sobre una saliente rocosa, recostado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados. Mi corazón retumbó e inconcientemente puse una mano sobre el pecho, como tratando de calmarlo.

- ¿Edward? - Le nombre, buscando su reacción. ¿Sentimientos? Eso había dicho Alice. ¿Qué sentimientos tenía Edward hacia mí?

- Como quisiera haber echo las cosas diferentes. Pero no puedo Bella. Soy tan egoísta que no vi lo que te hacía. Solo pensé en complacerme a mi mismo con tu cercanía, sin reconocer el daño que te provocaba. Lo siento. - Exclamó bajando su cara.

- Sé que no me harías daño a conciencia y Alice me contó recién, acerca de tu familia … que no cazan … Aún así no entiendo porque haz permanecido tanto tiempo así… torturándote. - Agregué acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

- Porque soy un monstruo. - Dijo Edward, levantando su brazo para ocultar su cara. Sentí unas ganas terribles de tomarle el rostro entre mis manos y besarlo. Decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque sabía que nada estaba bien en esta situación imposible. No se cuando la idea se volvió movimiento, pero allí estaba, haciendo presión por bajar el brazo que le cubría.

- No eres un monstruo. Eres … hermoso. - Respondí con su cara muy cerca mío. Su perfil marfileño pareció brillar en el tenuo resplandor del atardecer. Sus ojos dorados me cegaron y su boca se abrió mostrando una hilera de dientes muy blancos. Miré descaradamente sus labios, sintiendo el rubor subir a mis mejillas y pensé que si sus dientes eran tan afilados como suponía, bastaría un solo movimiento para que la muerte me tomara.

- Eres mi perdición Bella. Me estoy yendo al infierno. Rompiendo todos los límites de lo imposible. - Dijo Edward con voz que se me antojó, ronca.

- ¿Porqué dices que te estoy …condenado? - Solté acorralándolo con mis brazos al igual que él lo había echo en la biblioteca. En ese momento pareció querer besarme y decidí que si la parca era tan infinitamente hermosa, caería sin pudor ante sus brazos.

- Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y ellos lo saben. - Gimió antes de apoyar sus gloriosos labios en los míos.

Si iba a morir, que así fuera. Abrí los míos respondiendo con la calidez de mi aliento en contra el frío de sus bordes llenos. Un gruñido escapó de su pecho y en vez de asustarme, me acerqué más. Totalmente excitada por ese sonido animal y desaforado que lograba sacar de él. Edward dijo que me amaba. Dios estoy en el cielo, logré pensar antes de perderme en un gemido ante la devastadora sensación de su lengua introduciéndose en la mía. Buceaba en mi cavidad como las olas de un mar embravecido, recogiendo mi humedad con embistes furiosos. Sus largos dedos enmarcaron mi rostro con un leve roce, en una caricia electrizante que fue recorriendo mi columna, hasta aflojarme las piernas, haciendo imposible tenerme en pie. Enlace mis brazos tras su nuca y giré un poco mi cabeza sin despegar el contacto de su boca que ahora no me parecía para nada fría. Era cálida, suave y deliciosa. El pareció descubrir un sabor nuevo en esa forma y jadeo en un tono grave y sensual, escurriendo su mano hacia mi cabellera, empujando mi cabeza en una secuencia de movimientos que colocaban nuestras bocas en diferentes posiciones.

No se por cuanto tiempo, prolongamos el beso. Mi amor no protestaba por su posesión, pero mi cuerpo tan humano, como el que lo contenía, se quedo sin aire y tuve que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás para respirar. Lejos de separarse, Edward deslizó su mano a mi espalda y entonces fui conciente de su excitación. De su hombría reclamándome como mujer. Continuó apretándome más contra su cuerpo y su respiración fue tan jadeante como la mía. Me miró largamente a los ojos, buscando no se que respuesta en mi mirada.

- Lo siento. Hace tanto que anhelo esto que casi no puedo contenerme; después de todo soy un hombre. - Dijo con voz temblorosa, soltando su agarre, bajando sus manos en una lenta caricia por los costados de mi cuerpo. El cosquilleo de su suave roce, hizo que cerrara los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando le sentí detenerse, los abrí y desolada solté mis manos de su nuca.

- Y yo una mujer. No te disculpes por algo que los dos deseamos. - Contesté con lo que me quedaba de razón.

- Pero eres una humana. - Expresó a la vez que me tomaba de las manos, con delicadeza.

- Tu, un vampiro … y aún así te amo. - Respondí con seguridad.

Perdón la demora. Para que la disculpa sea convincente., me dispongo a subir el próximo capítulo en dos días. Para quienes me siguen, quiero compartir la visión de Bella ante esta realidad y descubrir un poco más de su forma de ser. Además develar el comienzo de su amistad con Alice, en una charla que se me antojo bonita y que espero les conmueva.

Gracias de antemano a quienes se comunican conmigo y si me permiten, le dedico este capítulo a Deathxrevenge. Gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo.

Bienvenidos. Siempre. Con cariño Mirna.


	11. Capítulo 10 Rutas del destino  Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

Capitulo 10

Alice – Rutas del destino

**En alguna carretera del estado de Washington EE.U.U.**

La incomodidad que sentía por la cercanía con Bella, se había disuelto completamente en esta profunda emoción que solo podía llamar: felicidad. No importaba que estuviéramos huyendo y que los Vulturis, nos dieran caza. Sabía que todo saldría bien al final. Reconocí que al abrazarla, todos mis temores y recelos, habían desaparecido y aceptando la amistad que me uniría a esta delicada humana, podía abrirme a un futuro que yo compartiría.

Cerré mis ojos anhelantes de la visión que acababa de formarse en mi mente. Una Bella, sonriente y plenamente confiada que me pasaba su brazo por el hombro, mientras yo le acompañaba llevándola por la cintura. A su lado Edward resplandecía con un rostro dichoso, como nunca le ví. En otra imagen, ambos se agarraban de la mano, demostrándose un afecto auténtico que desafiaba cualquier otra idea o ley que les prohibiera estar juntos. Los tres caminábamos por un pasillo oscuro, iluminado brevemente por candiles amurados en la roca dura y pelada. Una pesada puerta con alabastros en bronce, se abría a nuestro paso. No reconocí el lugar, pero a pesar que el recinto parecía tenebroso; no pude advertir miedo en nuestra marcha.

¿Cómo sabía que toda esta epopeya no saldría mal? Porque confiaba ciegamente en estas visiones que eran la brújula de mi vida inmortal. Antes de ellas, no recordaba nada. Incluso ignoraba mi verdadero nombre o de donde provenía. Con la conciencia de mi despertar como vampiro, descubrí mi nombre al verme presentando ante otro vampiro de rubios cabellos y rostro amable. Sus ojos dorados me llamaban por ese nombre que adopté: Alice. Desde ese mismo momento, sabía que debía buscarle, porque en sus ojos dorados, encontraba la calma a mi espíritu atormentado. Esas mismas visiones, me ayudaron a no sucumbir ante la sangre de los humanos, indicándome donde conseguir animales para calmar mi sed. Esas imágenes me hicieron sentir en casa, cuando la familia Cullen me recibió. Sus imágenes me alentaron a abrir ese sitio de Internet en donde leí las historias de Bella y después me mostraron la biblioteca donde ella trabajaba.

Ahora reconocía otra visión que no había podido interpretar antes, velada por cientos de decisiones que debían tomarse ante que este destino se pusiera en marcha. La visión de ese ser especial que sería importante para mi vida. Solo tenía presente que la primera frase que le diría era "No lo hagas". La misma oración que le dirigí al francotirador que estaba apuntándonos desde el edificio, enfrente a la biblioteca de la universidad. No había podido percibir mucho más que el alborotado resplandor de su cabello rubio bajo el sol. Él podía haber acertado, atravesando el precario escudo que suponía el paraguas con que nos habíamos tapado. Pero había respondido a mi súplica y no había disparado. Mi sicario, sería mi compañero para el resto de la inmortalidad y poco temía de las acciones que ahora debiéramos enfrentar, porque sabía que el destino me reuniría benévolamente con él.

Con esa esperanza, me bajé del auto, dispuesta a encontrar a Edward y Bella. Lamentablemente, nunca tuve una visión que me alertara sobre la malsana imagen de mi hermano, besándose apasionadamente con ella. Sin querer mi estómago se contrajo ante la impresión, pero al instante me recuperé. Edward giró su cabeza y al verme; su sonrisa de júbilo, desarmó cualquier reproche. Aunque no pude dejar de mover mi cabeza en sentido de negación al ver el notorio desastre que el encuentro había provocado en su cuerpo.

- Alice. Por favor. - Gimió Bella al verme reir.

- Solo digo que tenemos que continuar. He visto una gasolinera como a diez kilómetros con su dependiente, convenientemente dormido. - Sugerí apurándonos a marchar.

En el trayecto hacia el auto; Bella le preguntó como es que yo había visto lo de la estación y escuché como Edward le contaba sobre el don que tenía. Como supuse, Bella se lo tomó de lo más calmada y se sintió curiosa, sobre el talento que él tenía, a lo que mi hermano respondió que su don más extraordinario, era "Amarla eternamente". Puaj enamorados, dije a mis adentros.

Volví al volante, resignada a mi posición de chofer en esta correría y deseando que mi hermano pudiera contenerse por un par de kilómetros más. Mi fino oído, percibió que Bella volvió a dormirse, aunque me ponía extremadamente nerviosa sentir el roce de la ropa y el susurro de besos, que Edward le prodigaba aún dormida. Cuando percibí la luz del cartel de la estación de servicio, suspiré aliviada.

- ¿Qué Alice? ¿Acaso estás cansada de conducir? - Dijo Edward socarrón.

- No. Solo acalorada de las hormonas descontroladas que brotan del asiento trasero, así que después que hagas tu magia, nos largamos de aquí y tú manejarás, así yo puedo charlar con mi amiga. - Largué a la vez que apagaba el motor para dejarnos deslizar con envión del vehículo y no despertar al encargado.

- ¿Amiga? - Replicó Edward con voz baja.

- Si y la estás acaparando. - Dije a la vez que bajamos del auto.

Desperté a Bella y la ayudé a salir. Confiadamente la abracé por la cintura y ella pasó su brazo por mi hombro, con ese gesto que yo había visto en mi visión. Edward sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en años.

Con la sutileza y velocidad que la habilidad vampírica nos dotaba; Edward se escabulló al lado de la figura durmiente de un robusto hombre, que descansaba sobre un viejo sillón de mimbre. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé como Bella se reunía conmigo. Abría y cerraba la boca en busca de decir algo, sin encontrar las palabras, ante lo que veía. Edward comenzó a susurrar algo en el oído del hombre y éste sin abrir los ojos, se dirigió a la expendedora de gasolina y lleno el tanque. También le extendió las llaves de la registradora y mi hermano vació un tanto de las recaudaciones, mientras que yo ni lerda ni perezosa, empuje a Bella hacia las estanterías del shop. Después de todo, poco sabía de lo que podía necesitar una humana.

- Sírvete lo que quieras. - Dije, tomando unos mapas de un exhibidor.

- ¿Lo que le dijo, hace que el señor le obedezca? - Murmuró Bella, trabándose en las palabras.

- Si. Y no recordará nada. - Aclaré a la vez que tomaba varias clases de galletas para meterlas en una bolsa.

Bella al ver mi apremio, se apuró a buscar varios envoltorios de comida y algunas botellas que no pude identificar. Luego sacamos unas camisas, gorras y unos lentes.

- Pobre señor. Cuando despierte se encontrará que le han robado. ¿No deberíamos dejarle una nota? - Expresó Bella con tanta inocencia que no pude contestar. Me sentí culpable y dejé una nota, pidiendo disculpas y diciéndole que en breve le compensaríamos por el saqueo.

- ¿Están listas? - Aplicó Edward desde la puerta.

- Si. Ya vamos. - Contesté y me giré hacia Bella, justo cuando tomaba un paquete de tampones.

En ese momento, fui conciente, de los problemas colaterales que tendríamos y mi ánimo comenzó a decaer. Salimos callados y el encargado volvió a recostarse en su silla, para continuar su siesta. Bella tenía el seño fruncido y el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Edward, que sin mediar nada, se situó en el lugar del conductor y yo me adentré en el asiento trasero. Distraídamente, comencé a revisar el contenido de las bolsas. Realmente disfrutaba de ir de compras, pero este papel de ratera no era uno de los mejores escenarios para deleitarme.

- ¿Edward? ¿Alguna vez me haz echo a mí, lo que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre? - Consultó Bella.

- Ups. - Solté en plan de broma. Bella se volvió y me fulminó con la mirada. Edward otorgó con el silencio.

- Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer y tú Alice, vas a contarme con detalles que me obligo a hacer y que es lo que está pasando. - Dijo con voz tan seria y amenazante, que yo por dentro, temblé.

Jasper – Rutas del destino

**Seatle – Estado de Washington - EE.U.U.**

"No lo hagas". La imagen se coló por la mira telescópica del rifle y la impresión de descubrir que me estaba hablando a mí, hizo que me retrasara un segundo. El segundo suficiente como para que se escabulleran dentro de un vehículo. Miré hacia la calle y entremedio de la bulliciosa acera, la mirada venenosa de Rosalie, me ejecutó.

Rápidamente desmonte el arma y guardé mi Sauer 200 en un bolso alargado. Con premura me aventuré por las escaleras de incendio, sin pretender ser humano, salté hacia el callejón, aterrizando sin problemas en el asfalto sucio. A unos metros observé como Rosalie, acababa con un vagabundo. La miré succionar su cuello con gesto fiero y sensual. Mi estómago gruñó en busca de complacerme y relamí mis labios, pensando en besarla para saborear la sangre fresca. De repente la imagen de unos labios más tentadores, se coló en mi mente. La presión de mi estómago urgió más abajo y me sentí increíblemente alentado a seguir con la persecución. Tenía una presa más suculenta que disfrutar; además conocía la naturaleza desapasionada de Rosalie.

No me daría chance. No había vampiro que hubiera sucumbido a sus encantos, mostrándose en mil formas diferentes. Ella había rechazado a cada uno de ellos e incluso a algunas vampiras que habían querido seducirla.

En cierta forma yo era parecido a ella. Si bien disfrutaba de la naturaleza sexual de nuestra especie, no alentaba a nadie a compartir mi lecho, más de una vez. Era bien sabido que nuestra especie se aparejaba una sola vez y mi corazón inmortal pertenecía a María. Mi despertar había sido al lado de ella y si no hubiese sucumbido en las guerras del sur, aún estaría conmigo. Era mi pareja perfecta, la primer amante, la primera en adentrarme en el oscuro aprendizaje del poderío de nuestra raza. Tras su muerte, recibí el beneplácito de sumarme a la guardia de los antiguos y agradecido, no volví a mirar hacia atrás. Incluso esta era la primera vez que volvía a pisar el continente.

Rosalie terminó y descartó el cuerpo, como una lata vacía, dentro de un contenedor de basura. Era una criatura fría y desalmada. Experta como ninguna, en el arte del camuflaje y con un control extraordinario sobre su sed, al igual que yo. Por eso nos había elegido para esta misión. No teníamos dificultades de mezclarnos con los apestosos humanos. Por eso me extraño su acción, tan poco cuidadosa.

- ¿Ocultaste la mordida? - Murmuré entre dientes, a la vez que revisaba el cuerpo del vagabundo. Su cuello lucía una herida mortal.

- Con un bello tajo. - Susurró Rosalie, lamiendo el rastro de sangre que se colaba por la hoja afilada de su cuchillo de caza.

- ¿Satisfecha? - Pregunté a la vez que intentaba aplazar su furia.

- No lo suficiente. Talvez ni siquiera debía desquitarme con ese maloliente, si mi apoyo hubiese cumplido con su parte. ¿Qué mierda pasó? - Gruñó Rosalie.

Me dí vuelta a verla y la rubia cabellera de la vampira, había cambiado a unas grenchas oscuras de largo desprolijo. Su tez blanca y perfecta, había mudado a un tono moreno oliváceo, como si de una afroamericana se tratara. La ropa negra que ocultaba su voluptuoso cuerpo, era lo único que no había cambiado a igual que el broche de plata con la "V" engarzada. El medallón distintivo de la casa Volturis.

- No era un tiro limpio. Ni siquiera pude distinguir el blanco con claridad, Había dos vampiros y parecía que estaban avisados de nuestra presencia. - Mentí lo mejor que pude.

- Era una humana. Una muchachita insípida y enclenque. No puedo creerlo. Podía haberla terminado allí mismo, pero mi estúpida afición a no matar mujeres, me demoró unos minutos y de repente; él estaba ahí. Te juro que si se me vuelven a poner a tino, no voy a dudar. ¿Por qué dos de nuestra especie, se empeñarían tanto en mantenerla con vida? ¿Qué tiene de especial, esa chica? - Aplicó Rosalie, avanzando a mi lado.

- Y si ellos, estaban avisados. ¿No habrá alguien de nuestro entorno, interesado en que fallemos? Creo que esto es más grande de lo que suponemos. Llamaré a Aro, tú ve a buscar más información de la chica.

Me quedé en una esquina, viendo como Rosalie ingresaba de nuevo a la biblioteca. Rememoraba la escena, una y otra vez, mentalmente repasaba que indicios podía haberle dejado al descubierto para que la vampira se hubiese girado hacia donde yo estaba. El momento exacto de estacionar el auto, de abrir el maldito paraguas. ¿Por qué un paraguas?

De repente recordé el sol, abriéndose en una delgada brecha, justo cuando la escena sucedía y a la pequeña vampira arrojando el paraguas, cuando Rosalie quedaba desprotegida a la vista y como había podido guarecerse con este. Como si hubiese sabido. Como si lo hubiese visto venir. El momento exacto. Sonreí ante el descubrimiento.

Tomé el celular y dizque con precisión los números.

- Necesito hablar con Aro. - Mencioné a mi interlocutor. Tras un breve tiempo, la conocida voz de mi Señor, se puso a la bocina. - Le hemos encontrado Señor. Es una humana, de más o menos unos 20 años. Trabaja en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Rosalie está buscando más información. No pudimos acercarnos al blanco, por la intervención de dos de los nuestros. Una fémina y un masculino. Sí Señor. Estamos en eso, Señor. Sí … hay algo más. Los vampiros eran ojos amarillos, Señor. Claro. Entendido. Lo tendremos informado Señor.

Concluí la llamada con miedo de no haber sido lo suficientemente medido en mis declaraciones. Algo en mí me decía que no debía confiar en nadie más la información de todo lo que había ocurrido. Me propuse buscar la forma de leer las historias que había iniciado todo. Los rumores eran ciertos. Alguien nos había traicionado abiertamente y ahora habíamos sido presentados. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, la pequeña vampira con el don de ver el futuro, vería mi silencio y talvez me diera la oportunidad de encontrarla.

Alec – Rutas del destino

**En algún lugar sobre el Atlántico**

Hace dos horas que sobrevolábamos el océano y con hastío, miraba la ventanilla del jet privado que nos trasladaba a América. Destino. El aeropuerto de Anchorage en Alaska.

Mi postura de aburrimiento, era totalmente ficticia. De que otro modo podía ocultar los contradictorios sentimientos que pugnaban en mi mente. Habían ejecutado a mi hermana, frente a mí y yo les había ayudado. Jamás borraría la imagen de mi amada Jane, despedazada brutalmente por Demetri y Félix. Ambos estaban conmigo en esta misión, al igual que Santiago el que desoyendo su propia seguridad, se encontraba con una notebook, leyendo las historias prohibidas. Esas mismas que habían envenenado la mente de mi hermana, haciendo que atacara al maestro.

- No deberías leer eso. - Recalque con dureza.

- Nadie las ha prohibido y son verdaderamente interesantes. - Contesto Santiago desde su butaca.

- ¿Si quieres arriesgar así tu cabeza? - Dije a la vez que levantaba los hombros en señal de lo poco que me importaba si después de hacerlo, enloquecía y acababa como una piedra más en el fondo del mar.

- Talvez todos deberíamos leerlas y cuando encontremos al autor, pedirle que escriba una diferente para cada uno. Sería un fantástico club de lectura. - Expresó Santiago con su amanerada forma.

En verdad, detestaba a ese vampiro marica, que tomaba con total liviandad la seria causa que nos habían encomendado. Si no fuera tan eficiente con los sistemas informáticos y esas cosas, no tendría que soportarlo. Talvez solo bastaría con una advertencia y extendí el telón nubloso de mi mente hacia su figura. Cuando el efecto le pegó, vi como sus manos se engarfiaron en el aire y su boca quedo semiabierta en una queja que nunca llegó. Sus ojos de rojo escarlata, eran los únicos que se movían desesperados. No pude evitar sonreír, al disfrutar el pavor que le ocasionaba mi don.

- Vamos, Alec. Suéltalo - Aplicó Félix poniendo su enorme manaza sobre mi hombro.

Lo solté, solo para mirar la mano de Félix en mí y él la retiró de inmediato. Todos me temían, más aún después de lo de Jane. Creo que presentían el volcán que hervía en mi interior. A unos metros, la afinada voz de Santiago despotricaba insultos en todos los idiomas conocidos. Entretanto Demetri tomó la notebook y la acomodó en sus piernas.

…"_El niño apoyaba su nariz contra el vidrio, empañando el cristal de la pequeña ventana. Su mente de 8 años, divagaba en las discusiones que había escuchado de sus mayores. No le sorprendió la aparición de un extraño, pues la humilde casa se había visto invadida de personajes que entraban y salían, preocupaciones de adultos en el que su nombre se repetía cada vez más. Demetri esto, Demetri aquello. Se volvió al sentir la mano helada sobre su hombro. Algo en su interior se revolvió al ver los ojos rojos que no fueron tan terroríficos al ser precedidos por una sonrisa benevolente. _

_Oficialmente el 15 de Mayo de 1591 en las heladas estepas cercanas al pueblo de Únglich, en la región de Jaroslavl en Rusia, el Zarévich Dimitri Ivánovich, heredero de la Casa Rúrika, hijo de Ivan IV murió apuñalado por las ordenes de Borís Godunov. Años después un joven delgado y de cabellos rubios se plantaba frente al mausoleo de la ciudad de Moscú. El sol alumbraba sobre la plaza y el joven se preguntó si ese día, el astro rey se había mostrado en todo su esplendor para darle la despedida. Volvió a ver la lápida y dejó una pequeña piedra sobre el mármol. Un saludo, una ofrenda al pobre desdichado que ocupaba su lugar. Se volvió hacia las torres de la Iglesia Ortodoxa que estaba a sus espaldas. En el lugar, uno de los antiguos llamado Marcos le esperaba. Durante diez años le había cuidado y adoctrinado en las oscuras vida de los vampiros. Apiadado de su destino o codicioso del poderoso don que emanaba del joven, había sido convidado a degustar la vid de la inmortalidad. Era un elegido y el había aceptado el trato que lo llevaría a la eternidad." … _

El silencio y la calma se propagó por unos minutos, hasta que le ví volverse y mirarme de una forma que me resultó extraña y ajena a su habitual arrogancia.

- ¿Qué? - Gruñí.

- Es extraño. Incluso hay una historia sobre mí. - Expresó Demetri.

- ¿Y qué con eso? - Dije con enfado.

- Que cuenta algo que solo yo sé. Nadie estaba conmigo cuando sucedió y jamás lo he mencionado. ¿Cómo lo supo? Está aquí, escrito … tan claro y preciso como pasó ese día. "_Volvió a ver la lápida y dejó una pequeña piedra sobre el mármol. Un saludo, una ofrenda al pobre desdichado que ocupaba su lugar."_ - Aclaró Demetri señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

Demasiado atraído por la reacción del favorito de la corte, me senté a su lado y sucumbí a la lectura con un fervor creciente y adictivo.

Como prometí, aquí está el capítulo y ahora estoy en carrera de nuevo. Espero que les guste esta parte con algo de historia e introducción a las personalidades de otros de los protagonistas de la saga en el nuevo papel de villanos y sobre todo que se sientan curiosas de ver evolucionar esta trama. ¿Cómo se sentirá Bella al conocer la verdad? ¿Qué cosas deberán ocurrir para que Alice y Jasper, se encuentren? ¿Cómo reaccionará Alec al conocer los escritos?

¿Hay alguien más en complot? ¿MEREZCO UNOS REVIEWS?

Bienvenidos. Siempre. Con Cariño Mirna.


	12. Capítulo 11  Historias

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

**Capitulo 11 – ****Historias**

**Narrador anónimo **

**Monte Ararat – Turquía Europa Oriental**

… "_Sobre las gélidas planicies de Anatolia, se levanta la imponente montaña sagrada. __Los turcos llaman al Ararat "AGRIDAGI" (monte del Arca); los persas la conocen como KUHI-NUIH (montaña de Noé) y los musulmanes le dicen "EL JUDI" o "el primer lugar de descanso". Allí donde las antiguas escrituras bíblicas relatan que fue varada la embarcación de Noe después del diluvio y donde Gilgamesh, el héroe de la epopeya, viajó enfrentando a los hombres escorpiones para encontrar a Ut-napistim, y así develar el secreto de la inmortalidad. Existen muchas leyendas que relacionan la montaña mágica como pedestal en donde celosamente se guarda una de las reliquias depositarias de un pacto divino, pero ésta… como otras historias solo es una puerta que se me permite abrir, solo con el deseo que se animen a cruzarla"… _

_BSwan2: __- Creador de 17 historias. "…_

No lejos de la cima, dos figuras de riguroso negro avanzaban por las escarpadas laderas del Monte Ararat. A pesar del monumental campo de nieve que se alzaba a su alrededor, ambos se movían con habilidad prodigiosa, sorteando los empinados riscos, como un vendaval retozón. Al llegar a una pared rocosa y donde el sol estaba a punto de hundirse, se elevaba una muralla filosa de colores acerados por donde desaparecieron. Bordeando el brusco recodo se adentraron en las entrañas, hasta llegar a los corredores cavados en roca viva y que metro a metro comenzaba a iluminarse.

En algún punto se detuvieron abruptamente, inclinaron las cabezas sobre el pecho en señal de respetuoso saludo y como escuchando un sonido que nadie más podía oír, levantaron la vista hacia una natural terraza emplazada en el centro de la cueva. Velas y caminos de cera derretida, sembraban el lugar con los tenues matices de una luz robada al tiempo. Irreal y misteriosa.

- Maestros. Ha llegado el tiempo de despertar. - Recitó uno de los personajes.

Hizo un ademán y el otro procedió a treparse a una escalera amurada. Sus ojos recorrieron una extraña veta. Ninguna mirada humana se percataría de las dos figuras enclavadas sobre el oscuro de la piedra desnuda. Levantó la manga para descubrir su antebrazo marmóreo y con la filosa uña de su dedo pulgar, abrió un surco en la carne inmortal. Gotas de un extraño color borgoña se escurrieron por la mano y antes de que el borde cicatrizara, pasó el reguero por la superficie del guijarro. Un grave sonido de rocas trituradas se escurrió en el recinto y el joven sintió temor. No alcanzó a quitar el brazo del lugar, cuando una mano de gris ceniciento se alzó entre la piedra viva y sostuvo su muñeca, haciéndola girar en un ángulo imposible.

La figura se alzó de la superficie y tras quebrar el brazo del joven vampiro, arrojó el miembro a su costado, donde otra estatua, comenzó a tomar vida.

- Mauricio ¿Por qué no has traído una humana? - La voz armoniosa del primero contrastaba contra el fiero rostro.

- Mi señor. Traíamos un tributo, pero no sobrevivió el viaje. Pero en las laderas le espera un campamento. Suculentos y apetitosos excursionistas alemanes. Recuperarán su fortaleza allí. - Prometió el vampiro llamado Mauricio.

- Espero que tu otra tarea haya sido cumplida con mayor prudencia que ésta. - Completó la otra figura que ya totalmente de pie, observaba como el vampiro que había cedido su brazo, se afanaba en reunir sus piezas en un inconfundible sollozo. Los antiguos le miraron con asco y procedieron a bajar con su aire noble y severo.

- ¿Atenadora? - Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Ella ha perecido. Sulpicia ocupa su lugar en la corte. - Completó Mauricio a la vez que tendía dos gruesos sobretodos.

- ¿Y el don? - Consultó el otro personaje.

- Ha despertado como los escritos había predicho. Tengo mucho que ponerles al tanto. - Explicó Mauricio.

- Nuestro amigo Aro. ¿Ya está al tanto? - Inquirió el de pelo oscuro.

- Ha puesto sus alfiles en movimiento, pero no estamos seguros si es conciente de ello. - Respondió Mauricio.

- Apostemos a su ceguera. Vamos Vladimir. Nuestro tiempo ha llegado. - Proclamó el rumano.

- Confío en que así sea, Stefan. Hemos esperado un milenio y medio a que el Ojo de Udyat nos otorgue la victoria. - Dijo el vampiro de cabellos rubios, que de tan claros, parecían gris ceniza.

- ¿Y nosotros Mauricio, ya hemos contactado al vampiro que lo porta? - Consultó Vladimir.

- Ese es uno de los problemas, por lo que me he visto apresurado a despertaros. - Vaciló Mauricio, retrocediendo de sus maestros.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Rugió Stefan.

- El don aún lo tiene un humano. Los Vulturis le están dando caza.

**Edward - Historias**

**En alguna carretera del estado de Washington EE.U.U.**

"Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer y tú Alice, vas a contarme con detalles que me obligo a hacer y que es lo que está pasando". La voz de Bella, resonaba en mi cabeza.

En vano, Alice había intentado aplacar su enojo, contándole que solo le había sometido al cambio de estilo usando el artilugio de mi don; luego con renuencia le conté sobre las historias que le había susurrado y como ellas nos había puesto en peligro.

- ¿Quiere decir que todo lo que escribí en cierto? - El horror que se reflejaba en su voz, hizo que me estremeciera. Maldita Alice por obligarme a conducir. En este momento solo quería abrazarla. Años le acompañe sin esperanza, sin creer que algún día podía ser correspondido en mi afecto y ahora, habiendo probado la virginidad de sus labios y la tentación de sus caricias, no podía estar alejado de ella.

- Me temo que sí. Pero no temas, ya encontraremos la forma de resolverlo. - Contesté con tranquilidad, intentando que mi registro la calmara.

- Ellos van a … perseguirnos. ¿Verdad? Hasta llegaran a mi padre. Mi padre. No. - Gimió y los sollozos ganaron su semblante. - Edward debemos hacer algo por mi padre. No puedo ni considerar que le dañen por mi culpa. Por favor Edward. - Imploró mi ángel.

- Necesito ponerte a salvo, amor, no me pidas que te exponga. Ese sería el primer lugar al que irán. Seguro que en este momento están registrando tu departamento, averiguando donde vives. - Contesté aferrándome del manubrio con demasiada fuerza. El material se quejó de mi agarre.

- Por favor Edward. - Dijo Bella, aferrándose a mi cuello y su cabellera se apoyo en mi hombro. Su olor adictivo llenó mis fosas y la ponzoña inundó mi boca. También sentí mi bajo vientre apretarse en esa extraña sensación humana que me provocaba su cercanía. Todo lo registré en una milésima de segundo y supe que no sería capaz de negarle nada.

- Iremos a Forks. - Susurró Alice, antes de que lo expresara.

Bella se volvió a verla y descubrió la mirada perdida de mi hermana. Las orbitas de sus ojos, se adentraban hacia arriba, una leve agitación de la piel de sus parpados, eran la señal innegable de que estaba recibiendo una visión. De pronto cerró sus ojos y el rictus de su boca, fue otro gesto que nos alerto de las seguras malas noticias.

- ¿Qué haz visto Alice? - Dije consternado.

- Una guardia de seis, se dirige a Denali. Casi los veo frente a la casa de Carmen. - Explicó Alice con voz temblorosa.

- Tanya. - Susurré.

Bella se removió en su asiento. Seguramente expectante ante nuestra conversación.

- Tenemos familia allí. ¿No entiendo porque le buscan? Ellos no tienen conocimiento alguno de lo que pasa. - Murmuré con furia. Pensé en las frágiles figuras de mis amigas. Sobre todo Tanya había sido mi refugio ante la desesperada busca de identidad, antes de conocer a Bella. Le quería como una hermana, aunque sus sentimientos hacia mí fueran más intensos.

- Debemos de advertirle a Eleazar. - Resopló Alice. Luego se volvió hacia Bella y le tomó las manos. ¿Bella has escrito sobre ellos?

- No recuerdo ninguna historia asociada a los nombres de Eleazar o Carmen, aunque si por Tanya, Irina y … - La voz de Bella se fue apagando.

- Kate. - Completé con seguridad.

- Los ángeles caídos de Alaska. - Meditó Bella en voz alta.

… "_Tanya, Irina y Katherina la mayor de las hermanas Shelijov. Perecidas en manos aleutianas, apenas comenzada la colonización rusa en las tierras de Alaska. Katherina estaba prometida a Alexandr Baranov; el imperio de las pieles era el principal motivo de esta unión, pero de seguro había amor entre ellos, pues él nunca ceso de buscarla. La rebelión tlingits, arrasó con el pequeño levantamiento industrial de Nuevo Arcangel, pues así le llamaban al actual pueblo de Sitka. Varias jóvenes fueron tomadas cautivas y desposadas por los distintos clanes, aunque no fue esta la suerte de las hermanas. Ellas fueron exhibidas en un potlaches que era una especie de ceremonia, como culpables por la peste (Viruela) que diezmó las tribus. Supuestamente en sacrificio, fueron abandonadas en las tierras oscuras del devorador de hombres. Una figura mítica que alentaba las más tenebrosas historias, desde un oso de gran tamaño, a un león de montaña o un hombre deforme que se alimentaba de sangre humana. Lo que fuera, les encontró y no con un destino fatal. El ser cayó subyugado por las bellezas de las jóvenes y las transformó en consortes de su lujuria. Adentradas en esa vida y siendo unas neófitas sedientas de los placeres de la carne, no supieron refrenar sus instintos cuando una partida liderada por el mismo Baranov, les halló tiempo después. El final de los fieles no puede haber sido más placentero y sangriento, aunque el resultado del comité finalizara con el descubrimiento de lo que Katherina había echo a su amado. Abrumadas por la pena y enceguecidas por la ira, se volvieron contra su creador. Los Ángeles caídos desde entonces, vagan por las heladas tierras como novias eternas. "…_

La voz de Bella era un rezo dulce y apagado, perdida entre sus propios sentimientos.

- Es una forma hermosa de describir la naturaleza de las Denali. Hace unas décadas se le unieron Eleazar y Carmen. Ellos se han vuelto como parte de la familia. Comparten nuestra dieta y si ahora están en peligro, debemos avisarles.- Respondió Alice, sacándonos del trance. Luego agregó. - ¿No sabía que eran hermanas?

- Y yo tampoco sabía de la relación de Kate con Baranov. Supongo que eso le da sentido a su apreciado amor por los humanos. Lo que no llego entender es como lo sabes. - Expresé con atención hacia la reacción de Bella. En verdad me sorprendía la descripción del relato. Yo nunca le había proporcionado tantos detalles.

- Supongo que lo he agregado desde mi imaginación. ¿No sé? Es como si casi pudiera verlo en mi mente y sentirlo. - Explicó llevando su mano hacia su pecho.

- Si ellas han sido nombradas, talvez los Vulturis le buscan para intentar dar con nosotros. - Sugerí con mal talante. Hasta donde había arrastrado a mis amigos, mi familia y mi amor con tal descuido.

- Ir de caza contra los nombrados, supone una terrible afrenta hacia la paz que hemos logrado conciliar en las últimas décadas. Ellos no actuarían de ese modo. - Aplicó Alice con gesto cabizbajo.

- Nos detendremos a dormir en algún motel de la carretera y allí intentaremos dar con ellos. - Concluí aumentando la velocidad.

Solo pasaron algunos minutos hasta que dimos con nuestro cometido. Alice se encargó del teléfono, mientras yo nos registraba y pagaba con el dinero que habíamos robado en la gasolinera. A mi lado una adormilada Bella, se tambaleaba.

- Puedo caminar sola. - Se quejó Bella cuando la volví a tomar por la cintura para dirigirla hacia el cuarto.

- Por favor Bella. No soporto tenerte cerca y no abrazarte. Se que tienes razón de detestarme por lo que te he hecho, pero … - Intenté explicar, cuando ella me corto abruptamente.

- No estoy mal por eso. Solo que no puedo dejar de recordar que ya has aplicado tu … don en mí y lo sé. No me preguntes porque, pero lo sé. Tú me obligaste a olvidarte. ¿Verdad? - Me dirigió Bella.

Sus adorables ojos chocolate se abrían expectantes ante mi respuesta. Mi demora hizo que una cortina mojada comenzara a nublarlos. Me odié aún más.

- Pero no lo hiciste. Nadie puede separarnos. Ni yo mismo. - Le tomé de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro. Necesitaba tanto besarle.

- Promételo. - Susurró mezclando su aliento con el mío. Tragué la ponzoña que inundaba mi boca. Hasta parecía fácil doblegar mi sed, si ella era la destinataria de mi afecto. Mi amor. Mi Bella.

- Nada podrá separarnos. - La seguridad de mi voz, me sorprendía a mi mismo. Era tan fuerte a su lado y a la vez, tan débil.

Fue ese lado débil él que se doblegó, aprontándome al encuentro de sus sedosos labios. Cálidos, suaves, embriagadores. Míos. Me dejé llevar por la sensación de su ser y acomodé su cuerpo, atrayéndolo. Tentativamente exploré su costado, acariciándola con las puntas de mis dedos por la cadera, la cintura y luego bajé por la línea de su espalda. Ella abrió su boca en un jadeo ahogado y mi lengua inundó su cavidad en un desperado intento de beber su esencia. Como había existido sin probar sus besos. Ninguna experiencia de mis cien años de vida, se acercaba al deleite de besarla. La sensación me desbordó y me dejé llevar por mis instintos humanos, abrazándola en un gesto posesivo, cuando le sentí gemir en un tono diferente. El sonido de … dolor.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hice daño? - Pregunté con preocupación.

- Imposible. Solo que estoy dura por el viaje. Todo mi cuerpo reclama descanso. - Suspiro, aún entrelazando sus delgados brazos por mi cuello.

- Acuéstate. Yo velaré tus sueños. - Mi mano se negaba a soltarla.

- Creo que me tomaré un baño. Tú duerme. - Respondió Bella soltándose.

- Yo no duermo. - Expresé. Como siempre medí su reacción.

- ¿Porque es de noche o te falta el ataúd? - Inquirió con una sonrisa y yo amé su humor negro.

- Los vampiros no dormimos y si no recuerdas, te rescate de día. - Contesté acompañándola al baño.

- Lástima. - Largó Bella, pasándose la mano por la cien.

- ¿Lástima? - Consulté aún sin distinguir a donde iba con ese pensamiento.

- No podrás soñar conmigo. - Respondió extendiendo su brazo hacia mi rostro. Una caricia lenta y suave, que prendió fuego mi interior. No sabía como sería capaz de refrenar mis impulsos y soportar que ella se bañara a metros de mí, sin intentar algo más.

- Siempre he soñado contigo. - Susurré sobre la palma de su mano. Mi halito frío hizo que ella se estremeciera y yo respondí a su reacción, temblando ligeramente. ¿Será que ella desea, lo mismo? - Déjame revisar el baño. - Murmuré tratando de controlar la situación.

El aire olía diferente, yo me sentía diferente. Tantos años, siendo espectador de los hombres y recién ahora comprendía el sentido de la palabra "Deseo". Eso era lo que se percibía en el ambiente. Era un mal nacido, al disfrutar de su cercanía a pesar del terrible momento que nos apañaba. Un vampiro obsesivo y enamorado.

Recorrí las azulejadas paredes del baño. Toallas limpias descansaban sobre un taburete. Una canasta contenía sobres de Shampoo y pequeños jabones perfumados. Una simple cortina de plástico, separaba la regadera. La pared del fondo que daba a la ducha, tenía un pequeño ventiluz que me apronté a asegurar de un golpe seco.

- ¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Bella.

- Sí. Solo no habrás la ventana y tampoco tranques la puerta. - Me apresuré a decir. - Voy a buscar a Alice.

Salí con el demonio en el cuerpo. No podía estar en la misma habitación, sabiendo que ella se desnudaría. Solo dí unos pasos cuando Alice me interceptó.

- Les he avisado. Eleazar no puede creer que esto esté pasando, aunque no titubeo y ya se deben encontrar a kilómetros de allí. Convenimos que nos reuniríamos en Forks. Él quiere conocerla. - Dijo con voz calma.

**Jasper - Historias**

**Denali – En alguna parte de la cordillera de Alaska**

El frente de la regia propiedad, no demostraba movimiento alguno. Me preguntaba si ya no habían sido advertidos de nuestra presencia. En un acto poco propio de la pericia ejecutora de Aro. Nos había pedido que nos reuniéramos con el resto de la guardia en pos de ir contra el aquelarre de Alaska. Yo insistí en seguir la pista de Seatle, pero Aro insistió que esperáramos a Demetri. Él era su rastreador. Nada podía escapar después de que éste dirigiera su don imbatible. Además suponía que le preocupaba la reacción de Eleazar.

Si alguien podía develar secretos de nuestra existencia, era él. Éste había sido un soldado de los maestros e increíblemente había logrado marcharse. ¿Por qué? Talvez por mantener el favoritismo de alguno de sus pares. Dicen que posee la extraordinaria habilidad de sentir el talento que emanaba en los inmortales y que su extraordinaria visión había logrado salvaguardar algunos dones latentes aún en humanos. Era una parte preciada en la guardia de Volterra, pero cuando encontró pareja en una hermosa vampira española. Pidió irse y le fue concedido. Después de todo, nadie era obligado a ser soldado de los Vulturis. Era un honor. Así lo sentía yo.

- Creo que la casa está vacía. - Dijo Félix que volvía de hacer un reconocimiento por los alrededores. Rosalie a su lado, olfateo el aire, en busca de lo desconocido.

En perfecta sincronía nos adentramos en la residencia. Revolviendo cada estantería o escritorio. Nada. Nada. Incluso las vestimentas completas en los roperos, indicaban que el lugar había estado habitado hasta al menos horas antes. Por dentro sonreí a la pequeña vampira de Seatle. "No lo hagas" resonó en mi cabeza. Con disciplina controlé mis emociones y me dediqué a escanear a mis camaradas que se mostraban más taciturnos que lo habitual.

Santiago estaba ensimismado con la computadora que habíamos acarreado desde el departamento de Isabella Swan. Yo sabía de su contenido. Había leído cada uno de los documentos guardados y yo mismo me sentía descolocado ante la posibilidad que todo lo de allí registrado, fuera real. Con vacilación dirigí mi atención a Alec. Sabía lo que había sucedido con Jane y sentí la perturbación de sus sentimientos: ira, remordimiento, desasosiego. De pronto fijó sus ojos en mí y solo sentí el vació letárgico de su poder.

- No vuelvas a querer leer mis emociones Jasper Witlock. - Retó Alec.

Luego del vació, reconocí el temor. Simple y puro que volvía a ganar mis entrañas. Era la primera vez que sentía el poder de Alec. Nunca habíamos compartido mucho, pero después de esta prueba, de seguro me mantendría más que alejado. La muerte de su hermana le hacía más peligroso todavía. Cuando fui capaz de moverme, me levanté y fui en busca de Demetri, no solo para saber que ordenes esperábamos, sino también con la intención de separarme lo más posible de Alec.

Le encontré leyendo varios papeles, mientras Félix destrozaba algunas cajas.

- Nada tiene sentido. Hay papeles de algún depósito bancario. Contratos. Cuentas. ¿Qué buscamos, aquí? No encuentro nada que indique un plan maquiavélico. - Dijo Demetri agitando los papeles en el aire.

- ¿Dudas de la orden de Aro? - Apliqué al ver su indecisión. Era un pensamiento que se me escapó.

- No, en absoluto. Si hubiéramos encontrado aquí a Eleazar y su familia de rameras amantes de los humanos, los hubiera aniquilado sin duda alguna. Pero le encontraré. Tengo su rastro en mi lengua. - Saboreo Demetri. - Sí lo haremos. Sobre todo ahora que sabemos que los malditos ojos amarillos están metidos en el asunto. ¿Qué otros podían haber sido lo suficientemente tontos para ablandarse con una humana? El mismo Eleazar escogió a Carmen, siendo humana y la convirtió para él. - Contó Demetri con asco.

- No lo sabía. - La sorpresa de su declaración me enmudeció.

Yo había sido elegido por María y aunque no recordaba el transfondo de mi conversión, sabía que le había amado y seguido aún siendo humano. El acto en sí parecía una perversión para la raza vampírica. Sería mejor que nadie más supiera de ello.

- Reconoces a alguien de la foto. - Acotó Félix acercándonos algunas imágenes.

Detuve por unos instantes las impresiones sobre mi mano y rogué por dentro cuando las devolví, para no descubrirme.

- No. - Solté volviendo mi atención al imperceptible ruido que venía de afuera.

- El mismísimo Carlisle Cullen. - Explicó Demetri al tomar la foto. En él se veía a tres vampiros ojos amarillos. Ella era una de ellos. "No lo hagas" La voz pareció salir de la foto y callé.

- Me estabas llamando, Demetri. - Exclamó una voz en la entrada.

Rosalie, venía acompañando a una pareja de vampiros. El hombre de porte elegante y rostro bondadoso, sujetaba a una belleza de frágil complexión y castaños cabellos. Gracias a Dios. Ella no estaba. Sentí un inmediato alivio aunque la tensión del ambiente se reflejaba en el rictus severo de cada uno de nosotros. Increíblemente el rostro del tal Carlisle y su acompañante, no.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Carlisle? - Recitó Félix. Claramente le conocía.

- Vine a visitar a unos amigos. - Dijo Carlisle Cullen con templanza.

- No es buena época para las visitas. - Respondió Demetri y avanzó hacia ellos.

**Espero que les guste como van las cosas. Complicadito ¿No? **

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Bienvenidos Siempre. Con cariño Mirna**


	13. Capítulo 12 Conociendo al enemigo  Vari

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

**Capitulo 12 – ****Conociendo al enemigo.**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Denali – En alguna parte de la cordillera de Alaska**

Habíamos dejado nuestro vehículo en el estacionamiento de un hotel de Fairbanks. Luego marchamos a pie hasta la residencia de Eliazar, cerca del parque nacional de Denali. Las estepas heladas del paisaje, calmaban nuestros ánimos, mientras nos dejábamos ir en una carrera veloz y liberadora. Esme no dejaba de pensar en nuestros hijos. Nunca conocí mente más piadosa que la de mi esposa. De carácter amable y benévolo, la inmortalidad solo había acentuado su naturaleza compasiva. Era mi compañera perfecta y le amaba hasta la locura. Lo había sabido desde el instante en que le vi en el hospital, donde agonizaba. Solo unos momentos de conocerla me bastaron para comprender que esa criatura que se debatía ante la muerte, era a quien elegiría para el resto de la eternidad. Y gracias a Dios, aunque poco quisiera él que le nombrara, pero es así. Ella aprendió a corresponderme.

Corría a mi lado con su belleza pacífica y etérea. Su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes emotivas de nuestros hijos, mezclados con el retrato de Bella. Su cara triste y su voz tímida, se colaban en su pensamiento con tanta asiduidad como Alice o Edward. ¿Dónde estarían ahora? ¿Habrán sobrevivido a la guardia que les perseguía? Tantas preguntas. Tan pocas respuestas.

Yo mismo me encontraba inundado en un pesar, tenebroso y expectante. Parecía imposible que tamaña tragedia se hubiese desencadenado en tan corto tiempo. ¿Si hubiese actuado antes? Me reprendía mentalmente. Mi justificativo era que a pesar de tener enfocada mi intención en el regreso de Edward, no podía dejar de estar encantado y en cierto modo intrigado por el poder de esta pequeña humana, que se había ganado el corazón de un vampiro.

Mis secciones solo revelaron el don latente de una mente poderosa, que miraba más allá. No estaba seguro pues algo así como un escudo, protegía su pensamiento y no podía leer en ella. Mas sus palabras y acciones develaban su misterio. Algo así como el talento de mi hija, pero hacia el pasado. Por supuesto que no me había atrevido a compartir mi descubrimiento con Alice, pues era consciente de la empatía que la joven despertaría y ya era suficientemente difícil la tarea de separarla de Edward, como para que también le alertara de la posibilidad de haber encontrado otra vidente.

El paisaje conocido de la propiedad de nuestros amigos, comenzaba aparecer en nuestra rauda carrera. En verdad ansiaba compartir mis descubrimientos con Eleazar. Éste había pertenecido a la guardia íntima de los Volturis y durante su estancia había ayudado a Aro a descubrir las posibles habilidades de los vampiros, haciendo que tuvieran especial trato con aquellos cuyos dones podían ser cultivados. Incluso su instinto, ayudaba a descubrir estos talentos en algunos humanos, aunque su lectura fuera confusa y este aspecto es el que me parecía más riesgoso en manos tan codiciosas como las de Aro. Por supuesto que Eliazar no compartía mi punto de vista, ya que su agradecimiento a la casa, era total.

Estaba ensimismado en esos recuerdos, cuando voces desconocidas se colaron en mi mente. Nunca como hoy agradecí mi don de percibir el pensamiento ajeno. Por la claridad de su hilván, denotaba que eran: Vampiros. Sin dudarlo: la guardia de los Vulturis estaba allí. Por un segundo detuve mi carrera, con intención de proteger a mi esposa. Pero las lecturas del conjunto no me alertaban de que estuvieran buscándonos. No. Ellos había venido tras de Eleazar y su familia. Estaban claramente decepcionados por no encontrarlos. De repente entre la filas de pensamientos una voz dulce e inconfundible se mezcló con el sabor de un recuerdo velado hacia el resto. "No lo hagas" repetía la voz de Alice en el extraño vampiro. Debía enfrentarlos. Alguien de allí dentro sabía sobre mis hijos.

- Esme. Hay vampiros de los Vulturis en la caza de Carmen y saben de Alice. Creo que deberías marcharte. Con suerte puedas unirte con Peter y Charlotte en las afueras de México. - Acabé por confiar en mi esposa.

- ¿Eleazar, Carmen y las niñas? - Preguntó Esme con clara aflicción en su rostro divino. Es raro como llamaba a Tanya, Irina y kate. Más lejos no podían estar de ser unas niñas. Aunque había aprendido a quererlas, no podía negar que esas coquetas vampiras eran lo más cercano a unos íncubos que tantos dolores de cabeza (en el sentido figurado) le habían provocado a Eleazar.

- Han conseguido huir. Se encuentran decepcionados y furiosos por ello. Pero debo entrar. - Apliqué con calma. No hacía falta que me respondiera, pero en momentos tan sombríos fue reconfortante saber que mi compañera estaría conmigo hasta el final.

- Iré contigo. - Contestó mi amor y tomados de la mano, caminamos a pasos mortales, el resto del trayecto que nos separaba de la cabaña.

No hicimos más de diez metros, cuando la figura de una vampira pequeña de ojos evidentemente orientales nos franqueó la puerta. La voz en su mente relataba con furia el encuentro con Edward, Alice y Bella. Y ahora se desasía en ganas de desquitar su enojo con nosotros, o por lo menos conmigo. "Malditos ojos amarillos" martillaba su mente una y otra vez.

- Soy Carlisle Cullen. He venido en busca de Eleazar. ¿Supongo que vuestra presencia no es de cortesía?. - Me presenté con voz clara y sin temor.

- ¿Inglés… he? La cortesía como el té es algo que ya no disfruto. - Gruñó la pequeña vampira y nos hizo un ademán para que entráramos.

- El mismísimo Carlisle Cullen. - Escuché la voz que me llamaba y al momento de cruzar el umbral, reconocí al personaje que me había nombrado.

Su mente rememoró en milésimas de segundos, retazos de conversaciones de un pasado remoto en los cálidos aires de Volterra. Sabía que no era de sus preferidos por mi elección…digamos culinaria, pero en cierto modo era respetuoso del grado de amistad que llevaba con sus maestros.

A su lado, otro joven vampiro de largos cabellos rubios, tenía la vista fija en una fotografía donde nos veíamos junto a Alice. Su mente volvía a señalar "No lo hagas". Él le conocía, pero por secretas razones no compartía esa información con el resto. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

- Me estabas llamando, Demetri. - Me apresuré a saludar, buscando una reacción que me alentara a este plan descabellado de exponernos ante nuestros sicarios.

La voz mental del joven exhaló aliviado "Gracias a Dios. Ella no está con él, parece que su pareja… es la dama que está a su lado" "¿Ella sabrá que le busco? Y la empatía de su gesto hacia Alice, me hizo comprender que podía encontrar un aliado.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Carlisle? - Consultó Félix, saliendo desde la parte trasera de la estancia. Ese musculoso personaje era uno de los guardias más antiguos de la corte y habíamos compartido mucho tiempo durante mi estancia en Volterra. Era de mente simple, fuerza descomunal y lealtad incondicional.

- Vine a visitar a unos amigos. - Dije con tranquilidad, analizando los pensamientos de mi entorno. "Parece extrañamente tranquilo" "Ella en cambio está aterrorizada" recitó la voz mental del joven vampiro y allí supe de su don. Un lector de emociones. ¿Sería su habilidad, la lectura o también podría controlarlas?

- No es buena época para las visitas. - Respondió Demetri y avanzó hacia nosotros. - Sus pensamientos hablaban a claras de la sorpresa y confusión que reinaba. Nuestra presencia no estaba dentro de sus planes. No sabían qué hacer con nosotros. El peligro: "los mismos ojos amarillos". Como si ello fuera la señal de la traición.

Yo me adelanté con aparente tranquilidad y predispuesto a controlar mis emociones en resguardo de lo que pudiera advertir el vampiro rubio. Extendí la mano hacia Demetri y éste después de dudar un segundo, la estrechó con seguridad. Acto seguido me di vuelta hacia Félix y repetí el gesto ganándome un abrazo que si hubiese sido humano, de seguro habría culminado con varios huesos rotos.

A mi lado Esme comenzaba a relajarse, aunque su rostro era tan transparente y claramente se encontraba intimidada y asustada. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé la mirada fija del rubio sobre mi esposa y como reflejo de mi vista, giro sus ojos hacia mí y percibí una calma extraña y reconfortante, que contradecía mis instintos. Sí con seguridad podía controlar las emociones.

- Ellos son Santiago y Alec. - Pronunció Demetri con ademán galante hacia los otros vampiros que estaban al final de la sala.

Conocía a Alec. Pero el tono sombrío de sus pensamiento, hizo que solo le dirigiera una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué hermoso hombre? Donde te tenían guardado, que recién ahora te veo. - Aclaró para mi desconcierto el otro jovencísimo vampiro llamado Santiago. De afinadas facciones y cabello castaño claro, muy corto, llevaba sus manos llenas de anillos de impresionante valor y era el único que no traía el broche de la casa. Extraño pensé y al momento leí su mente. Si me horrorizaba de su forma de hablar, ni que decir de su pensamiento indecoroso y vulgar. ¿Dónde encajaba este fenómeno en la guardia?

- Lo siento Cullen. Es de los 90. Un caso perdido. - Explicó Félix y luego agregó.- Este es el Mayor Jasper Wihtlock y la damisela es Rosalie Hale. Aunque de dama tiene poco.

- Si aprecias las inservibles cosas que te cuelgan entre las piernas, abstente de decir algo más. - Escupió la vampira que nos había escoltado y subiendo su brazo, deslizó sus manos desde la parte de encima de su cabeza, en una caricia lenta por su cara, su garganta y luego su cuerpo. Tras el trazo las asiáticas facciones fueron cambiando al señorial rostro de una mujer de unos treinta años de rasgos latinos. Labios gruesos, ojos negros, cutis trigueño. "Increíble" pensé ¿Cuál será su real aspecto? Incluso semejaba a una humana normal.

- Mis respetos. Señor. - Jasper se acercó a nosotros y en un gesto galante hizo un clave de tacos hacia mi persona y luego extendió su mano hacia Esme y le besó la mano. - Jasper Wihtlock. Madame.

- Esme Cullen. Caballero. - Respondió Esme visiblemente encantada.

- Oh por favor. Venga conmigo, señora. Estará más segura y querrá arreglar su traje. Supongo que conoce la casa, mejor que yo. - Aplicó Rosalie, llevando a mi esposa hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué sucede Demetri? - Me decidí a encarar.

- Dímelo tú. - Espetó Demetri intentando sonsacarme.

- Lo que leo en tu mente es demasiado confuso como para entenderlo. - Solté.

- Cierto. Tu don. No sé porque me hacía que tal vez comiendo animalitos, se te hubiera disuelto la magia. - Reprendió con esa natural altanería que le reconocía.

- A cada cuál su antojo. - Proclamé. No estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego bajo.

- Lo siento Carlisle. A veces olvido de que siglo vienes. Tal vez por nuestro tiempo, las cosas eran más simples y ni siquiera nos hubiésemos visto en estas circunstancias. Hoy por hoy es difícil saber quién está del lado de quién. - Explicó Demetri con aire serio. Su cabeza relataba las órdenes de aniquilar a todos los nombrados en los escritos de Isabella. Temblé imperceptiblemente.

Luego de esta declaración, procedió a contarme todo. Incluso la muerte de Jane y no pude dejar de mirar con recelo hacia donde estaba su hermano. Su conflicto amagaba a desatar una catástrofe. Analicé cada una de las cosas que me decían.

- No entiendo. Eleazar no ha sido nombrado en esos cuentos. - Me atreví a decir, después de revisar unas diez veces la publicación de la web sobre la que trabajaba el tal Santiago.

- Es verdad. Pero el aquelarre de las hermanitas Shelijov, sí. "Los ángeles caídos de Alaska" .Aro, nos envió en su búsqueda porque es sabido que éstas convivían con la pareja. - Replicó Santiago con una mirada cargada de insinuación e insolencia hacia mi pecho. En verdad era molesto.

- Esto es totalmente inaceptable. No tienen argumentos. Esto desatará la guerra. - Dije con cierta cólera y al instante sentí el poder de Jasper calmándome.

Estaba casi fuera de mí. Si bien había leído las historias de Bella, ahora analizadas con otros ojos, veía la cantidad de detalles imposibles que se definían en sus escritos. No podía negar que parte de ellos eran a conocimiento de lo que yo mismo había compartido con Edward… pero el resto era inverosímil. ¿Sería reflejo de su don o solo imaginación?

- Yo solo sigo órdenes. - Respondió Demetri, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Entonces déjame hablar con Aro. Debe haber otra forma de controlar esto.

- Yo opino que es hora de salir a la luz. Salir del closet. - Opinó Santiago y todos giramos a verle.

- Eres un subversivo. Menos mal que no te escuchan los maestros o correrías la suerte de Vladimir y Stefan. - Rugió Félix atemorizante.

- Ellos saben de mi lealtad. Lo escrito en mi cuerpo y abriéndose la camisa, observé el tatuaje enorme que cubría su pecho. El emblema de la casa Vulturis. - Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos. - ¿Te gusta? - Me dirigió exhibiéndose como un trofeo.

- No lo sé. Supongo que es bonito. ¿Lo que no entiendo es como han logrado grabártelo? - En realidad estaba extrañado.

- Viejo. Lo hice ante de que me convirtieran. Era discípulo de Aftón. - El joven Santiago sonrió con picardía. Mi ser se removió incómodo ante el conocimiento que los rumores eran ciertos. Se reclutaban humanos como edecanes. El vampirismo había pasado de ser una condena a una promesa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría esta vida?

Mientras Demetri y Félix deliberaban, me dirigí hacia la otra habitación, donde un cabizbajo Alec se hundía en la miseria. Tanto padecimiento y dolor había en su mente. Me acerqué con precaución. Sabía que era extremadamente peligroso en su estado.

- Alec. Lo siento mucho. - Solté como saludo. Es sus ojos de un profundo borgoña, pude ver la tristeza y su pensamiento reflejó la extrañeza que habiendo sucedido lo que sucedió; era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

- No hay nada que sentir. Los vampiros no sentimos. - Respondió con voz oscura. Mentía. Se mentía así mismo.

- Claro que sentimos. Nuestra naturaleza es pasional y los lazos que compartimos son más fuertes que los de cualquier otra especie. Esos sentimientos nos hacen más racionales. Sino seriamos animales sin conciencia. - Mis palabras eran medidas, vigilando atentamente cada una de sus reacciones. Era tan joven.

- ¿Crees que puedo tener conciencia después de lo que he hecho? Sé que puedes leer en mi mente, lo que pasó con Jane. - Inquirió con dureza y el peso de la ancianidad cubrió su tono. Su mente repasó la escena con verdadero horror.

- No te atormentes más Alec. No seas juez de tus acciones, vaya a saber que pensaba Jane en esos momentos. - Intenté calmar su dolor.

- Esos escritos la mataron. ¿Tú crees que dicen la verdad? ¿Si lo supieras me lo dirías? - Consultó el joven. Me sentí miserable por el futuro incierto que nos deparaba el camino del conocimiento abierto por Bella.

- No sé qué pensar . ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí? - Le dirigí mirando directamente a sus ojos.

- Sé que sí Carlisle. Sé que sí. - Contestó Alec. Le debía la verdad. Si de algún modo podía averiguar los pormenores de lo que sucedió con los hermanos. Sería el primero en decírselo. Yo se lo debía.

- Mis escusas por la interrupción. Carlisle. Demetri pide que te reúnas con él. - Expresó Jasper con caballerosidad.

- Eres un muchacho muy educado y propio. Ojala pudieras conocer a mi hija. Creo que se llevarían bien. - Largué aprovechando el solitario trayecto, esperando no haberme equivocado. Al momento su mente se llenó con la imagen de mi Alice. Algunas eran puro recuerdo de cuando le había visto en Seatle. Otras fantasías poco propias de un caballero sureño.

- ¿Tienes una hija? - Se volvió a mirarme.

- Se llama Alice. Hace un tiempo que no le veo. Espero en verdad que esté bien. - Completé sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían, buscando decidir lo que era correcto o no. Al fin la intriga o la lujuria. Le gano. Esto último no era lo que hubiera querido, pero si de alguna forma garantizaba un pasaporte seguro para ella, Lo aceptaría.

- Si hubiera una forma de encontrarla, de seguro que yo velaría para que ella estuviera bien. - Deslizó Jasper. Sus ojos de un profundo rojo me escudriñaron con inteligencia.

- Créeme que ella te encontrara muchacho. - Susurré y le vi dibujar una sonrisa discreta.

Tras unas frases cordiales, pude hablar por teléfono con Aro y allí pude deslizar mi oferta de ayudarlos a desenmarañar este misterio. Con recelo Aro, accedió a ello, solo con la condición de que viajáramos a Volterra. Cosa que accedí. No tenía mejor oportunidad que esta para insistir en que esta cacería de brujas era el método menos apropiado para acallar el desliz. Estábamos en medio de una guerra y yo me había apuntado en la primera fila del batallón.

**Bella **

**Estado de Washington EE.U.U. **

Como cambiaba la vida de una persona en solo 24 horas. La realidad tenía puertas oscuras en las que seres mitológicos existían e interactuaban con nosotros, en formas que ni siquiera imaginábamos. Allí estaba yo enamorada perdidamente de uno de esos seres: Un vampiro. Era real, él estaba allí. Había probado sus helados labios y había presagiado su pasión. Nuestros destinos se habían cruzado, arrastrando a otros en nuestra desgracia, pero solo podía pensar que era una afortunada de haber conocido tal magnifico amor.

Intranquila, extenuada mental y físicamente. Intenté coordinar mis acciones para quitarme las extrañas ropas con la que Alice, me había vestido. Diablos el solo pensar en el poder con el que Edward podía disponer de mi voluntad, me hacía estremecer. Aunque lo amaba, no podía de preocuparme sobre si era capaz de traicionarme y en resguardo de cualquier retorcida idea, podía volver a obligarme a olvidarle. Además había ciertas reacciones cuando nombró a la tal Tanya, que me inspiraron unos celos enormes y otros sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo podía competir con mi simple humanidad, contra su belleza inmortal? Seguro era deslumbrante y había tenido siglos de ventaja para tentar a mi amado.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando al intentar quitarme la remera por encima de la cabeza, note que el dolor en mi torso se acentuaba. Con gran dificultad logré completar la acción y al sacar la prenda, descubrí los enormes moretones que circuncidaban mi cintura. Levanté un de los brazos y observé la coloración morada. Deslicé mis dedos con cuidado.

- Ahhgggg. - El simple roce, me hizo dar un alarido bajo. No quería que él se diera cuenta. Imposible.

- Bella ¿Estás bien? - Susurró la voz de Edward al instante. La puerta entreabierta filtraba su figura.

- No es nada Edward. Me golpeé con el borde de la banqueta. - Mentí con celeridad.

- Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí. - Dijo con voz ronca.

En otras circunstancias, me habría abandonado a la urgencia de mi propio deseo y pedido que me acompañara. Nada podía ser mejor que cumplir mi fantasía de recorrer sus músculos con mis manos y despertar su hombría para que me tomara en todo el sentido de la palabra. Deseaba tanto hacer el amor con él. Pero si veía mi estado se pondría de malas.

- Todo bien. - Contesté abriendo el agua de la ducha. Ya vería cómo hacer para ocultar mi lesión.

Dejé que el agua calmara mis músculos, e intenté relajarme en la caricia tibia de la lluvia. Con cuidado enjaboné mi cuerpo, frotando con delicadeza por la herida. Algunas veces, el solo movimiento de la esponja sobre mi piel, me arrancaba algunos gemidos, que traté de acallar. Lo difícil fue intentar lavar mi cabello; apenas alcé mis brazos un jadeo involuntario escapó y me mordí el labio con fuerza. Una lágrima se deslizó por la comisura de mis ojos y un hilo fino de sangre corrió por mi lengua, llenándome de su sabor salado. El dolor era descomunal.

Si contaba con que los agudos oídos de Edward no escucharan mi queja, era imposible que el olor de mi sangre expuesta, le pasara desapercibida. Estaba de espaldas, cuando sentí la cortina del baño correrse.

- Edward. - Logré decir con voz desencajada y grave. El sentimiento no era de miedo. Era puro deseo. Me volví con lentitud.

Allí estaba él. Parado frente a mí con sus ojos negros como la más oscura noche, su boca entreabierta en un gesto fiero y sensual. Fijo su mirada en mis labios sangrantes Sus ojos se volvieron más turbios y trago con fuerza. Luego los cerró y al volver a abrirlos; deslizó su mirada lujuriosa por mi desnudez. Moví con torpeza mis manos en un afán de cubrirme, pero él en un movimiento que apenas vi, me detuvo las manos.

**

* * *

**

**Chicas/os: Perdón por la demora. Espero que les guste. **

**Les cuento además que ya completé el fics "El riesgo de amar". Pasen a leerlo. **

**Bienvenidos Siempre. Con Cariño Mirna. **


	14. Capítulo 14 de Tratos y Tratados Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

**Capitulo 13 – ****de Tratos y Tratados**

**Edward **

**Estado de Washington EE.U.U. (cerca de Forks)**

Estaba afuera de la habitación, paseando nerviosamente de lado a lado, como un león enjaulado. No. Miento. Como un vampiro lujurioso y con años de celibato encima.

Trataba de enfocar mis pensamientos en el futuro encuentro con Eleazar. Ocupar mi tiempo, mientras esperaba que Alice volviera. Había decidido hacer una breve incursión de caza. De cierta forma, el estrés y la presencia tan cercana de Bella, la habían debilitado y se sentía abatida. Desconcentrada. Por más que quisiera ver nuestro futuro o el de nuestros amigos cercanos, todo estaba brumoso y descentrado. Necesitábamos algo de claridad, para saber cómo actuar. Forks estaba a pocos kilómetros y nos urgía establecer un plan para acercarnos al padre de Bella. ¿Tal vez pudiera empujarlo a …? Mi frase quedo cortada por el suave gemido de mi ángel. Sin mediar tiempo, ya me encontraba en la habitación.

- Ahhgggg. - El sonido ahogado de su voz. No era de placer. ¿Dolor?

- Bella ¿Estás bien? - Murmuré, tentado a cruzar la puerta que nos separaba.

- No es nada Edward. Me golpeé con el borde de la banqueta. - El ritmo de su corazón era un llamado enloquecedor para mi autocontrol.

- Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí. - Dije con voz desconocida. La emoción me embargaba completamente.

- Todo bien. - Contestó mi Bella.

Su respuesta se perdió en el ruido de la regadera. Cerré los ojos y algo así como un mareo, llenó mis sentidos. Sonreí ante el descubrimiento de estas sensaciones tan humanas. Sentimientos perdidos en mi inconsciente. Adormitados durante tantos años de estar congela… Otro gemido imperceptible. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba apoyado sobre el marco. Bella obedientemente había dejado la puerta entreabierta. El aire se desplazaba con los sabores florales del jabón que estaba usando, mezclado con su esencia fragante y exquisita. Lo paladeaba en la lengua. Tragué el veneno que se acumulaba en mi boca. Podía imaginarla pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, tal vez acariciándose. La deseaba como un demente y los sonidos ahogados de su respiración entrecortada me estaban tentando como si no existiera futuro.

De repente el jadeo, fue un auténtico grito de dolor. No pude contenerme y en un solo paso me adentré al baño y descorrí la cortina.

- Edward. - Susurró Bella.

Estaba de espaldas a mí. Perfecta en su desnudez. Una venus de largos cabellos caoba que descendían como un río caudaloso hasta la redondez de sus nalgas. La espuma apenas adornaba la superficie impecable de su piel. Obré por impulso, sin meditar lo que ella pensaría de mi irrupción tan poco caballerosa y mi cerebro intentó dar con alguna palabra, pero estaba atontado. Mi boca se llenó de ponzoña por un deseo más carnal y solo pude clavar mi vista en sus ojos acaramelados, la pupila dilatada como un espejo de mis propias emociones y su boca. Diablos sus labios estaban teñidos del tesoro de su sangre. Su sangre … Oh por favor. El depredador en mí tensó los músculos y el hombre en mí, dejó de respirar. Cerré los parpados por un minuto eterno, buscando todo el dominio que pudiera encontrar en mi eterna y maldita vida. Cuando volví abrirlos, el hombre había ganado y con la mayor adoración, deslicé mi mirada por sus curvas femeninas. De repente las ví. Ella intentó cubrirse, pero le detuve aferrándola de las muñecas.

- Oh Dios. Soy un monstruo. - Gemí con desesperación y la solté. Su piel quemaba ante mi tacto.

- Edward. Edward. No. Estoy bien. - Intentó decir Bella.

Era un monstruo sin perdón. La había lastimado. Mi abrazo estaba marcado alrededor de su torso como una cadena morada, que centímetro a centímetro como una sentencia; ponía en evidencia cuanto le costaría a mi delicada humana, ser el objeto de mi afecto enfermizo.

Bella salió envuelta en una toalla extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. Yo me retiré hacia un rincón, desesperado por poner distancia.

- No te acerques. - Gemí.

- Edward. Esto no es nada. Estoy bien. - Dijo Bella intentando acercarse.

- No digas la palabra "bien" - Mi voz era tan fría como el hielo. - Si valoras en algo mi cordura, no digas la palabra "bien" (Amanecer – Cap. Isla Esme)

- No fue intencional. Estabas protegiéndome. - Aplicó Bella. Volviendo a acortar el trecho.

- No te me acerques. Te he dañado. - Gruñí y despojándome de toda apariencia humana, comencé a trepar de espaldas el quicio de la pared.

Bella abrió grande sus ojos y pude ver como su cara me miraba aterrorizada. Tal vez esto era lo que tenía que ver para darse cuenta del peligro que era. Del monstruo que era. Con la fuerza sobrehumana de mis extremidades me sujeté a la esquina del techo. Agazapado en la oscuridad, colgaba como una gárgola pétrea e inamovible. Una estatua de fría y dura piedra.

- Edward. - Sollozó Bella. - Me estás asustando.

- Mejor así. Témeme. Yo no soy tu ángel guardián. Soy un ser que no debería existir. Sin alma, sin vida. - Dije entre dientes.

- Como vas a decir eso. Eres "mi vida" Lo prometiste. Lo prometiste. "nada podrá separarnos" - Imposible describir la culpa que me invadía al ver a mi pequeña humana, elevando su cara marcada por un reguero implacable de lágrimas. Hasta cuanto le haría daño. Lo había prometido… no solo que nada nos separaría sino que nada le dañaría. Y allí estaba yo, hiriéndola una vez más.

Bella cayó al suelo. Quedó arrodillada frente a mí. Su cara escondida entre las piernas encogidas. Temblando descontroladamente.

No se por cuanto tiempo fui capaz de dejarla allí. Su dolor era mi dolor, pero no podía dejar de odiarme por lo que era. Tal vez tenía las costillas quebradas, no podía continuar así, dejándola sufrir. Así que con temor, me deslicé hacia abajo. A solo unos pasos de su abatida figura. Era tan delicada, efímera, mortal. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de robar su amor? Su destino era vivir, encontrar el amor, casarse, tener hijos. Yo nada de ello podía darle. Pero me aseguraría de que así fuera. Me lo juré a mí mismo.

- Lo siento Bella. - Me incliné hacia ella, aun poniendo una prudente distancia. Necesitaba constatar cuanto le había dañado.

- Por favor Edward. Ven. - Dijo mi ángel alzando su mano hacia mí.

- No puedo. Aún no. - Exclamé con dureza. Luego de unos minutos, volví a hablarle. - Isabella sería mejor que descansaras. Yo velaré tu sueño. - Quise calmarla.

- No lo hagas, Edward. - Soltó Bella, levantando su rostro. - No me vayas a obligar olvidarte. Me muero si lo haces. Entiendes. - Su rostro mostraba una determinación que me asustó.

No pude hablar. Solo negué con la cabeza. De repente un ruido a maderas destrozadas resonó por el pasillo del parador. El ataque era inminente y yo otra vez había dejado que la cercanía de Bella, me distrajera lo suficiente como para que mis adversarios, tomaran ventaja. Solo atiné a ponerla a resguardo, detrás de mi cuerpo, cuando dos poderosas figuras entraron al cuarto. Sus rostros jadeantes, mostraban una furia asesina. Me agazapé dispuesto al enfrentamiento, cuando un tercero ingresó, sujetando del cuello el delgado cuerpo de Alice.

- Edward. - Gimió Alice desde su agarre. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba tratando de liberarse del apretado abrazo.

- Déjenla. - Grité encolerizado.

- Tú aquí no ordenas nada. - Sentenció una voz grave que bien conocía.

- Perdón. Es un pedido, No una orden. - Traté de aplacar mi temperamento y enderecé mi cuerpo. Tal vez con suerte, si dejaba de mostrarme desafiante, lograría que nos dejaran con vida. Ahora no solo estaba en juego, yo y mi estupidez. Mi hermana Alice y Bella, acompañarían mi destino.

- ¿Qué haces de nuevo en nuestras tierras? - Atacó el que sostenía a Alice y algo en mi postura, acabó relajando la disputa pues aflojó levemente el apretón sobre su cuello.

- Hola de nuevo Sam Huley. - Salude a mi enemigo mortal. Los licántropos también comenzaban a rodearnos. ¿Qué demonios pensaba al volver a Forks?

**Estambul Turquía – Europa Oriental**

**Narrador anónimo**

No lejos de Taksim Square, donde las calles comenzaban a despoblarse, una figura se desplazaba con porte y gracia. Demasiado elegante para ser otro desventurado turista, en busca de recuerdos, fuera del centro cosmopolita de la ciudad; Su semblante era primoroso en rasgos y proporción. Las ropas caras de corte europeo, atrajeron la atención de una prostituta que le llamó desde la desvencijada puerta de una casona. El extraño miró con sigilo hacia atrás y sin disimulo se acercó a ella. Un intercambio de palabras y la risita histérica de la no tan joven mujer, sucumbió en un escalofriante jadeo. Las dos sombras ahora se abalanzaban una sobre otra en una danza que poco tenía que ver con el amor.

El vampiro bebió con deleite, pero antes de acabar con la mujer, se despegó de su cuello con un gruñido.

- Maldito irlandés. Si no fuera por ti, no andaría tan frustrado. Espero que esta vez me agradezcas. - Reprendió al aire y con un gesto desganado, cargo el cuerpo de la mujer sobre sus hombros y se deslizó entre las callejuelas empedradas en una furtiva huida.

Al llegar a un desierto depósito que les servía de guarida, dejó caer a la mujer sobre el piso. Más allá de la oscuridad otro personaje, observaba la escena.

-¿ Trayendo comida a casa? - Se apuró a decir una voz socarrona.

- Mira irlandés, no puedes dejar de alimentarte, el momento se acerca. Mauricio ha llamado. ¿Cómo estarás preparado para la pelea?. - Inquirió el primer desconocido.

- ¿Por qué todos creéis que el Ojo nos conducirá a una guerra? ¿No hay método piadoso, que nos haga encontrar la paz del nuevo orden? Dime Tayyip - Reprendió el vampiro saliendo a su encuentro. Cabellos rizados oscuros y cortos. Amplias espaldas, extremidades musculosas y facciones hermosas. Sonrió al acercarse y graciosos hoyuelos se marcaron en la comisura de sus labios. Su sonrisa franca, se abrió en saludo hacia el otro vampiro y sus ojos…. Sus ojos de un extraño brillo ambarino, casi blanco, relucieron como diamantes en su pétreo rostro.

- Tú sabes de sobra, que si no compartiera tus ideas, jamás te hubiera acompañado todos estos años. Hemos esperado mucho, para ser liberados, como dice la profecía. Salir del yugo de los malditos Vulturis con sus aires refinados y sus poses mediáticas. Pura farsa, irlandés, pura farsa. - Proclamó Tayyip con cierto enojo.

- Y no lo niego amigo mío. Solo que mi reposo, ha alumbrado caminos de reconciliación, más que de guerra. - Proclamó el enorme vampiro con voz jovial pero pacífica.

- Creo que de tanto encierro, te has cabreado más que los señores rumanos. - Intentó burlarse Tayyip.

- Si te dieras el tiempo necesario, estoy convencido que tú también encontrarías esta conciencia. Si en el camino hemos de luchar, pues así será, pero no tomaré las armas antes. He sido custodio de la reliquia por más de un siglo y espero con ansias el momento en que salgamos de este mundo de tinieblas. - Explicó el que llamaban irlandés.

- Pareces un monje, más que un guerrero. - Soltó Tayyip.

- Solo porque veo, lo que tus ojos no alcanzan a vislumbrar, amigo Tayyip. Tú me traes a esta mujer para que sacie mi sed. ¿Que viste para que consideraras, tomarla por presa? Una mujer de la vida, con ropas indecorosas y lenguaje precoz, que a nadie importa si desaparece en la noche. Yo … amigo mío. - En ese momento, se volvió a ver a la desparramada figura de la mujer que tumbada sobre el sucio suelo del lugar, se encogía como una flor mustia. - Yo veo una madre que lucha, para sobrevivir a la pobreza, tras esas uñas pintadas, hay callos de lavar la ropa a mano y esta noche lamentablemente, sus dos pequeños llorarán porque nunca volverá a casa. - La enorme figura del vampiro se acercó al cuerpo y lo tapó con una lona.

- No todos tenemos tu control, ni nos conformamos con sorber una maloliente cabra, amigo. Aprecia mi esfuerzo, y bebe de ella. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. - Concluyó Tayyip.

- Como lo dijiste estoy conforme, pero por piedad te pido que culmines con su sufrimiento. Si permanece más tiempo con tu ponzoña en el cuerpo, acabará por convertirse. - Respondió el vampiro llamado irlandés.

No hubo acabado la frase, cuando Tayyip se abalanzó sobre la mujer y en poco tiempo, sorbió su vida, dejándola inerte sobre el cemento. El enorme cuerpo del vampiro se alejó sin ruido hacia la esquina contraria, rezando algo así como una letanía. Miraba con total desaprobación la escena que trascurría a metros de él. Tayyip culminó su tarea y con recelo volteó a mirar hacia el irlandés.

Éste movió un falso acabado en la pared lejana del depósito y procedió a sacar un arcón de madera oscura con esquineros de hierro. Una extraña inscripción tallada en la tapa, llamó su atención.

- ¿Alguna vez le haz abierto? ¿Qué hay dentro? - Consultó Tayyip exhaltado.

- Yo solo custodio el cofre; la llave es guardada por Stefan. - Susurró el irlandés. Acunó la extraña caja contra su pecho. Su enorme mano acarició la inscripción.

- ¿Qué dice Emmett? - Preguntó Tayyip.

- צרור החיים - Susurró Emmett - "Vida eterna"

* * *

**Hola amigas. **

**Aquí va otra pieza del rompecabezas y un Emmett con una personalidad totalmente diferente. Como un gran tablero de ajedrez, las piezas han comenzado a moverse y el final de la partida… será inesperado.**

**Bienvenidos Siempre. Con Cariño Mirna. **


	15. Capítulo 15 Viejos amigos  Varios

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**Susurros Inmortales**

**Capítulo 14 – Viejos amigos**

**Bella**

**Reserva Quileutte - Estado de Washington EE.U.U.**

Al principio no logré prestar atención hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero conforme pasaban los minutos y los kilómetros, me di cuenta que estábamos casi sobre las playas que daban a la reserva Quileute. Estábamos en Forks. Saber que mi padre estaba tan cerca, fue el aliciente que necesitaba para ser valiente por primera vez y me animé a abrir la boca.

- ¿Por qué vinimos, aquí? - Solté parecido a un jadeo.

- Vamos a la reserva. Edward tiene que hablar con el Consejo. - Respondió Alice con su encantadora voz, aunque el tono contenía recodos de preocupación.

La pequeña vampira me había cargado sobre su espalda y haciendo gala de una fuerza y velocidad extraordinaria, me trasladaba en una carrera pareja con los tres hombres que nos custodiaban. Seguida muy de cerca por él, que aún se mantenía reacio a acercárseme.

No había entendido, casi nada de lo que pasaba. Solo que esos matones de musculosos cuerpos y piel morena, nos habían obligado a ir con ellos. El conocimiento de que la frontera sobrenatural, era una línea muy fina, me hizo tomar con cierta ligereza la presencia de los intrusos, con esa aura peligrosa y animal que percibía. Sin saber ciertamente que eran; estaba totalmente convencida que no eran precisamente humanos o por lo menos en la comprensión exacta de la palabra. Por un momento creí que eran otros vampiros que venían a darnos caza. Luego del intercambio ácido de algunas frases y gruñidos, tuvieron la delicadeza de dejarme a solas con Alice para que terminara de cambiarme. La pequeña Alice, miraba con aprensión hacia la pequeña ventana. A conocimiento de su don, consideraba que ella se estaba esforzando para ver nuestro futuro. No hacía falta ser vidente, para llegar a la conclusión, que no se veía nada bien.

Al final de la carrera, descubrí la hilera extensa de árboles que cubría la entrada al pequeño reducto de casitas de maderas. Los recuerdos trajeron a mi mente la única visita que había realizado a la reserva y mi primera decepción amorosa: Jacob Black.

Como si nombrarlo mentalmente, fuera parte de una proclama. Jacob apareció en el marco de una de las cabañas. Su torso descomunalmente grande y definido, se destacó contra la penumbra de la tarde que comenzaba a caer. Ahora llevaba el cabello corto, lo que hacía más notorio el dibujo osco de sus cejas hirsutas. De repente su vista se cruzó con la mía y algo pareció ablandarse en el interior. En un parpadeo, el acero cubrió de nuevo su semblante.

- Sam. ¿Por qué los has traído aquí? - Soltó Jacob con hosquedad.

- Cullen ha pedido hablar con el líder y solicitaron protección para la chica. - Explicó el llamado Sam, haciendo un además seco hacia mi persona.

- Isabella. - Pronunció Jacob con un tono bajo. Si bien era un saludo, la palabra sonó a un gruñido al ser soltada entre dientes.

- Hola Jake. - Ni siquiera la fiereza de su gesto podría combatir el tibio sentimiento que envolvía su recuerdo.

Podría haberme decepcionado, al no persistir en nuestra relación. Pero no podía negar el afecto que nos había unido en un principio. Siempre fue muy correcto, tierno, amable y siempre sería mi primer beso. Como si pronunciara estos pensamientos en voz alta, Edward se acercó por primera vez a mí e interpuso su cuerpo a mi visión.

- Supongo que tú eres el líder de la manada. - Espetó Edward, groseramente interponiéndose entre nosotros.

- Cuantas décadas deberás seguir en la preparatoria para aprender modales. - Soltó Jacob, avanzando hacia mí y en un intento brusco de rodear la figura de Edward, golpeó su hombro. En un movimiento inverosímil, éste se giró aprendiendo con su mano, el antebrazo de Jake.

Todo a mi alrededor, se volvió una nube de polvo y al instante siete enormes lobos nos cercaron en un rugido sordo y amenazador.

- Edward. - Grito Alice. El alarido me paralizó.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a una de las ciclópeas fieras sostener sus fauces sobre el cuello de Alice. Un movimiento en falso y la cercenaría por completo.

Decir que estaba aterrada, era poco. El miedo me inmovilizaba por completo, pero mi cabeza trabajaba a mil, tratando de llenar el vació de lo incomprendido con imágenes muy claras sobre espíritus que adoptaban la forma de animales poseyendo el cuerpo de los guerreros quileutes. Una larga descendencia desde el Jefe Kaheleha, Taha Aki, Taha Wi, Yaha Uta, habían custodiado la tranquilidad de su gente, en una simbiosis extraña entre la magia y la tradición aborigen. La seguidilla de nombres no me decían nada, hasta que en la milésima de segundo que ocupo toda esta información en mi mente, se marcó el nombre de Efraín Black. Black… el mismo apellido de Jacob y allí todo encajo. "Eres el líder de la manada… el líder de la manada, manada" Fue cuando todo se volvió negro, mientras unas manos tanto heladas como quemantes me agarraron.

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella. Chucho maloliente. - Alcancé a escuchar.

- Tú, perversa sanguijuela, suéltala. - Respondió la otra voz y sucumbí.

Horas después, desperté recostada en un pequeño camastro. La cabaña estaba iluminada con una débil bombilla. El aroma a madera se filtraba en el aire, potenciado por la humedad circundante. Afuera llovía copiosamente y el ruido del chapuceo aletargaba el monótono silencio.

Quise incorporarme, cuando el dolor desgarrante de mi costado me obligó a recostarme de nuevo. El quejido fue ínfimo, pero aun así, dos figuras se abalanzaron por la puerta en cuestión de un segundo. Olvidando sus diferencias, el licántropo y el vampiro estaban pegados piel a piel tratando de acercárseme.

- Bella. - La voz de Edward fue una caricia y supe sin ninguna duda que él era el amor de mi vida. Podría haber confundido ese sentimiento, cuando conocí a Jake, pero la poderosa emoción que me unía a Edward, era perfecta, absoluta. Incuestionable.

- Isabella. - Soltó casi al unísono Jacob y el registro se perdió en mis cavilaciones, deslumbrada por la presencia de Edward.

Volver de la inconciencia y tener su rostro frente a mí, era parecido a morir y ver un ángel. Hasta su cabello cobrizo parecía resplandecer en un aura dorada y etérea. Extendí mi mano hacia él y su helado tacto me reconforto.

- Está ardiendo. - Su voz fue en un susurro. - ¿Jacob? - Dijo mi ángel.

- Billy, Leah. - Grito Jacob a su lado.

"¿Porque llama a Billy? Billy me odia… ¿Quién es Leah?" Alcanzó a formular mi mente, al momento en que volví a desmayarme.

… "Descansa mi amor. Ponte buena y no temas, estaré en tus sueños"…

**Volterra – Italia. Europa**

**Carlisle**

Esme dio un leve apretón a mi mano, volviéndome a la pétrea realidad a la que nos encaminábamos. Se había mantenido silenciosa y sombría dentro del lujoso jet que nos había llevado al viejo continente. Una parte de mí rememoró las últimas vacaciones que habíamos tomado en Europa, como así también la última visita que había realizado a mis camaradas de Volterra.

Estábamos a poco de llegar. Un displicente chofer humano nos había recogido en el aeropuerto de Toscana en una magnífica limosina de vidrios polarizados. El olor de la fina piel que cubría los asientos y la suavidad de los mismos, eran un consuelo prestado. El coche se deslizaba ronroneando en las curvas y contracurvas del paisaje, ahora sumido en una penumbra violácea. Miré de reojo el perfil de Alex. La expresión severa y su atribulado pensamiento, se reflejaban en la línea apretada de su boca, confiriéndole una edad mayor a la que su eterna juventud marcaba.

A mi lado, mi amada esposa se aferraba a mi mano y de vez en cuando sonreía hacia la vampira que estaba sentada enfrente. Rosalie había mantenido su aspecto durante todo el viaje. Se mostraba como una mujer madura de unos treinta y pico de años, de tez cetrina y ojos pardos. Si bien sostenía un trato receloso para conmigo, descubrí en su pensamiento, que simpatizaba con mi esposa. Mi querida Esme. Sin duda ese era su talento. El candor de su persona era magnético y acogedor. Como una manta cálida en la que quisieras refugiarte y el alma atormentada de Rosalie, había encontrado en su compañía una calma aletargante.

Nunca quise hurgar en los pensamientos extraños, pero siendo mi don la única ventaja que tenía contra lo que se nos avecinaba, debía nutrirme de toda la información que pudiera y en ello, sentí el horror que precedió la transformación de la vampira camaleón.

Rosalie Hale era actriz de un espectáculo burlesque. Su figura envidiable era el único aspecto que reconocía en el continuo cambio de disfraces, antifaces y pelucas que su mente recordaba. Perdido en alguno de esos reflejos vagos estaría su verdadera fisonomía. Tal vez ni ella misma reconocía el rostro que había llevado en su mortalidad o peor. Tal vez no quisiera reconocerlo.

Lo que si recordaba era el terrible acoso que había sufrido, antes de ser brutalmente violada en una de las callejuelas oscuras del parís de 1930. Su cuerpo desmadejado y casi sin vida, fue rescatado por el mismísimo Aro que había respondido con una mordida a la moribunda figura. Yo mismo me cuestioné si no habría hecho lo mismo, de verme envuelto en simil circunstancia. Era una muchacha tan joven y bella. Seguramente mi amigo Eleazar había percibido el potencial de la neófita, capaz como ninguna de camuflarse entre los humanos y le habían ilustrado en las artes de matar con sigilo. Era la asesina perfecta y el perpetuador de su vejación, fue el primero de una larga lista de humanos y vampiros perecidos entre sus manos. Me pregunté si esas manos morenas que descansaban plácidas sobre su regazo, serían las mismas que acabarían con nosotros.

Estábamos a minutos de averiguarlo. Apenas cruzara el saludo con mi viejo amigo Aro; todo sería expuesto. Su poder de leer todo pensamiento, pasado o presente, descubriría en mi tacto, toda la historia de Bella. Solo esperaba que me diera tiempo de hablar. Era lo único que podía ofrecer en esta afrenta cerrada.

Llegamos al castillo y sin aliento tomé la mano de mi esposa. Rosalie habría el camino y Alex nos seguía. Estábamos a punto de atravesar el pasillo que nos llevaba a la sala de audiencias, cuando una voz cantarina me sorprendió.

- Esme, Carlisle. Que alegría tenerles en estos oscuros momentos. - El torrente de palabras provenía de una encantadora mujer de destellante cabello dorado. Su figura lánguida, cubierta de ropas modernas, podría haberla hecho pasar por una mortal cualquiera, pero sus ojos rojos como rubíes afirmaban su identidad.

- Sulpicia. Que placer verte. - Respondió Esme, girándose hacia la recién llegada. Esme estaba tan nerviosa.

Sulpicia era la esposa de nuestro amigo Aro. Una vampira antiquísima como él mismo, que había unido su vida hace más de medio siglo. De belleza sublime y extrañísimo poder, que ella misma desdeñaba, aplicándolo en juegos perversos contra su amante esposo. Si Aro tenía un punto débil, era la inmaculada devoción que profesaba a esta diosa. Durante el tiempo que compartí con ellos, pude disfrutar de sus jugarretas amistosas. Sulpicia podía manejar la memoria de un objeto. Volviéndolo invisible a plena vista o haciendo que todos nos olvidáramos de su presencia. Aveces su pensamiento le traicionaba y había creido que podía hacer mucho más. Eso era una revelacion que estaba a punto de confirmar. Recordé que una tarde entera había enloquecido a su marido, la vez que le hizo olvidar la puerta. Aro pasó encerrado y maldiciendo, mientras rebuscaba en su mente la palabra y el significado de ese objeto que desconocía pero que de alguna forma sabía que lo mantenía cautivo. El hecho podría haber sido gracioso, sino fuera porque tras ello, Aro le prohibió ejercer "tan estúpido don" en su presencia.

- El placer es todo mío. No sabes cuánto me reconforta tener un rostro amigo en este antro de arpías. - La frase de Sulpicia vino acompañada de un trino dulzón, mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a mi esposa. Ellas se habían vuelto amigas, después de una corta visita tras nuestro enlace y a poco de haber cortado contacto con Edward en su periodo de rebeldía.

Esme se separó del abrazo como titubeante y un parpadeo nervioso, se removió en su semblante perfecto. La mente de Sulpicia me habló en un susurro que se coló en mi inconsciente. "Carlisle, no hay tiempo. Si tu equipaje es pesado o necesitas que lo guarde, dime algo que lo indique y el tiempo que necesitas de silencio. Confía en mí. Yo puedo ayudarte"

Por un segundo, me debatí en la encrucijada de confiar mi destino a esos ojos rojos de profundidad añeja y turbadora. A mi lado Esme, abrazó mi cintura y con voz inocente preguntó.

- ¿Quién es? Carlisle. - Parpadee incrédulo de que no reconociera a la mujer que hace instantes había saludado con tanta confianza. Además estaba totalmente en calma. Busque con velocidad en su pensamiento y descubrí que todo recuerdo de Edward, Alice o Bella, habían desaparecido.

- Soy Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro. ¿Recuerdas? Hace siglos que no nos vemos. Desde vuestro casamiento, creo… - La frase quedó inconclusa en la mirada fija de la vampira puesta en mí.

Era una cuerda de escape. No sabía siquiera a donde estaba amurada, pero si tomarla era una forma de salvaguardar a mi familia. Lo haría. Sin quitar la mirada de ella respondí.

- Sí. No nos vemos desde nuestra boda. Por ese entonces nuestro equipaje era más liviano. - Contesté a la vez que centré mi mirada en el bolso de mano que llevaba. Mentalmente me imaginé que en él ponía todas mis cavilaciones de las últimas décadas. El desliz de Edward. Bella y Alice, Todo hasta nuestro anterior encuentro, fue encerrado en esa simple maleta de viaje. Sulpicia la tomó y en un apresurado movimiento, cogió mi mano en un fuerte apretón.

Solo fui consciente de una aprensión extraña sobre mi cabeza, como si fuera presionada desde afuera por un casco pesado. La sensación no fue dolorosa ni invasiva, solo rara. Me concentré en esa percepción y al instante ni siquiera supe porque estaba allí.

Parpadeé confundido. Una vampira me apremiaba a cruzar la puerta con osca mirada, junto a un joven de nombre Alex, que reconocía de algún lado. Miré a mi alrrededor. Estaba en Volterra. A mi lado Esme caminaba con una sonrisa plácida y Sulpicia la mujer de Aro, me daba cuentas de que ciertos escritos sobre vampiros, habían sido colados en internet y toda la Casa Real estaba en busca de los culpables. En escasos metros supe de la muerte de Jane y del envío de la guardia a buscar todos los nombrados en tamaña ofensa. Mi mente fue armando un rompecabezas en donde las piezas iban cayendo de apoco. La vampira que nos custodiaba se llamaba Rosalie y la había conocido en Denali donde me enteré de lo que estaba pasando. Recordaba los escritos, pero por haberlos leídos en la computadora de un vampiro llamado Santiago. No todo parecía encajar, pero no parecía un panorama desconocido. Estaba allí para ayudar a nuestros amigos a recobrar la paz. Eso era un hecho y no temía miedo de ello. Con resolución avancé hacia el centro del recinto, donde Aro, Cayo y Marco me esperaban.

- Carlisle. Cuando terminen sus negocios, ven a verme, yo llevaré tu equipaje. - Concluyó Sulpicia agitando una maleta en señal de saludo. - Esposo. ¿Puede venir Esme conmigo? - Deslizó la vampira con aire coqueto.

- Déjame que al menos, le salude apropiadamente. - Respondió Aro con humor, pero en un tono que sonó a orden.

Avanzó hacia nosotros y sin despegar su vista de mí, tomó la mano de mi esposa y depositó un suave beso sobre ella. Intrigantemente supuse que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, pero la risita juguetona con que le respondió Esme, pareció sacarlo de su introspección.

- Esme. Tan encantadora como siempre. - Susurro Aro.

- Y tú, tan galante. - La sonrisa de Esme, era tan abierta y franca que enseguida obnubiló a nuestros anfitriones y tanto Marco como Cayo se acercaron a saludar.

- Amigo. - Conferí al extender mi mano hacia Aro.

- Amigo. Que palabra tan cara para estos tiempos. - Expresó el vampiro tomando mi mano en un extendido apretón que se prologó más de lo adecuado. Sabía que estaba leyendo en mí, pero no veía nado malo.

- Así parece. Por eso estoy aquí. No es momento de dividir fuerzas, sino de sumarlas. - Contesté.

Aro suspiró complacido y soltó mi mano. Me volví hacia Cayo, el que me permitió darle un corto abrazo. Su pensamiento era contradictorio y escuché como discrepaba mentalmente con las acciones de sus hermanos. Luego saludé a Marco con un formal asentimiento de cabeza.

- Ya habrá tiempo de ponernos al corriente. Esme, ten la libertad de moverte a tu antojo. Le diré a Sulpicia que te acomode. - Sugirió Aro y ambas se retiraron.

Pude leer la tensión en el ambiente y poco a poco completé el cuadro de lo que estaba pasando. Mi mayor temor, era cuanto de esto podía soportar el joven Alex que alejado de todos permanecía en el salón. Era un volcán a punto de erupción y solo parecía esperar que yo le confirmara si era cierto o no lo que profesaban los escritos. Con honestidad le confié mi incertidumbre a Cayo, quién compartió verbalmente las dudas que había percibido en su mente, mientras Aro conversaba con Rosalie.

Tras el breve intercambio, Aro volvió a verme con gesto desconfiado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Consultó Marco, al que el gesto desafiante de su hermano, no le había pasado desapercibido.

- Carlisle. ¿Quisieras decirme, porque tu convertido está protegiendo a la humana de los escritos? - Gruñó Aro y al instante dos de sus guardaespaldas estaban en mis laterales.

- ¿Edward? - Solté sorprendido.

* * *

**Me da mucha vergüenza el tiempo que he demorado en actualizar, pero cada vez que lo leía, encontraba detalles que no me cerraban. A este punto de la trama, no quiero dejar de ser cuidadosa. Sobre todo porque las respeto mucho y se merecen el mejor de mis esfuerzos. Espero haberlas dejado con la intriga y que sigan el fics.**

**Bienvenidos. Siempre. Con Cariño. Mirna**


End file.
